Boundless Chaos and Craziness
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Sequel to Alagaesia Goes Crazy. New Title. The chaos continues as characters from four different worlds-and one galaxy-continue to wreak havoc upon the city-closet and the worlds and galaxy they come from...SW/IC/HP/PJO/LotR/DP crossover. R&R
1. Panic! At the After Party

**Alagaesia Goes Crazy II**

**Chaos in the City-Closet**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars, Inheritance Cycle, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Lord of the Rings, Panic! At the Disco, Mariah Carey, Selena Gomez and the Scene, Bruno Mars, YouTube, Jolly Ranchers, Hostess, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Ford Mustang and any song lyrics used in this chapter._

Chapter 1

Panic! At the After Party

_The Entrance Hall, Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

The after party of the Grand Finale Award Ceremony was in full swing in the entrance hall of Blaze's Candy Mansion, which lay located next to the Candy Building, naturally, and in front of the Cliff Building in Blaze's metropolitan city-closet. Tables were set up at random intervals and they were littered with drinks, chips, candy, and other snacks such Hostess cupcakes and donuts.

Anakin Skywalker stood by one of said tables drinking a cup of Pepsi while watching the rest of the party. Currently playing on Blaze's loud, and naturally made out of candy, was a song by Panic! At the Disco and Anakin could see many people either dancing, singing or driving to the song.

Wait a minute! Driving?

Anakin glanced at the stranger. "Mace," he replied with a shrug.

Ah 'nuff said. Wait a minute, he said that I could drive his Mustang to this song. Darn him.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he finished drinking his Pepsi and glancing down at his award, which was kept cold due to a spell that Snape and Hermione had placed on the mansion, but noticed that the chocolate part was missing. "Padmé!" he shouted in protest.

"What?" Padmé, who's mouth was covered with chocolate, asked in confusion.

Anakin glowered at her. "You _ate_ the rest of my award," he complained.

"Don't feel so bad, Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered. "She ate the rest of the award we got for best duel too."

"Ugh, I wanted to save that for later."

"Hee, hee, hee, hee. Two awards I got as well," Yoda said happily.

Padmé eyed one of Yoda's awards. "May I please have a bite, Master Yoda?" she asked hopefully.

Anakin rolled his eyes skyward. "Padmé and chocolate," he muttered.

"Well she is your wife," Qui-Gon said with a shrug. "Even if you did almost kill her in the third movie of the saga."

Anakin blinked. "There's a third one? I thought there was only movie one, movie two and movie two A," he said quizzically.

Padmé glanced at him as she ate a chocolate cupcake she had picked up from the table. "I knew you should have continued your schooling," she said.

"You mean he _didn't _graduate?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"A Chosen One that has no education. How sad," Qui-Gon said with a sigh.

"Education a most it is. Chosen One dummy he is," Yoda said.

Leia frowned as she walked over to join them and overheard Yoda's last words. "He can't help that. They didn't have school back then because of Palpypie," she pointed out.

Palpypie, from where he was with his Dunderheaded associates, frowned. "It's not my fault I disbanded schools. Uh...I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" he asked and was suddenly bombarded with Hostess cupcakes and donuts and Jolly Ranchers and Pepsi and Sprite and Dr. Pepper.

"Hey! That was uncalled for."

"You're the reason Anakin is stupid," Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin scowled, picked up the container of ice where the drinks were being held, emptied it out of the drinks before dumping it on Obi-Wan and stalking off. Obi-Wan shivered. "What did I say?" he protested.

Every character nearby, except Palpypie, merely chuckled in reply.

* * *

><p><em>The Backyard, Blaze's Candy Mansion…<em>

"The time is beginning…uh what was I saying?" Eragon asked confusedly as he gazed around at Brom, Arya and Nasuada who were standing next to Blaze's apple shaped pool.

"Forgetful, aren't we? Now what was I saying?"

Arya snorted. "Like father, like son," she muttered.

"It's a miracle. You aren't saying like after every single word," Nasuada gasped.

"I think I got cured of that after the awards ceremony," Arya replied.

"Yes! No more annoying valley girl speech," Brom shouted happily before he frowned. "Now what was I going to do? Oh right." He then proceeded to jump into the pool before he poked his head out of it and frowned.

"What is it, dad?" Eragon asked.

"The pool is filled with raspberry tea," Brom said confused.

Nasuada chuckled. "I'm going to go find Murtagh and ask him to dance," she said as a Mariah Carey song came on before she jogged back into the mansion as the sapphire sunset appeared on the sky above. Yeah, Blaze had a sapphire colored sun and a silver colored sun in the sky above her metropolitan city-closet.

"Raspberry tea!" Eragon shouted happily before he leapt into the pool after his father and Arya, after a long sigh, decided to follow them.

Blaze popped up before sighing as she gazed at the three characters swimming in the raspberry tea filled pool. "You do realize there is a lot of sugar in that pool, don't you?" she asked.

"I didn't know that."

"Well if you're on a sugar high then don't come running to me."

"Why not? You must be used to sugar highs."

"Yeah but when I say don't come running to me, I mean it," Blaze replied. "I haven't found a way to cure sugar highs yet."

I know how we can cure sugar highs for the dunderheads.

"No we won't pour a bunch of honey on the Dunderheads and release a bunch of bees."

But bees like honey. And they like sugar. It'll be funny.

"No dad."

Ah you're no fun. Dunderheads with bees chasing after them will be funny. We can videotape it and post it on YouTube.

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe we'll do that later."

YAY!

Blaze examined the raspberry pool for a long moment before she proceeded to leap into it. Naturally, she did not know how to swim and so Arya and Brom had to quickly help keep her afloat.

"Why did you jump into the pool if you don't know how to swim?" Arya asked.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time. Oh and it's filled with a sugary drink so 'nuff said really."

* * *

><p><em>The Upstairs Conservatory, Blaze's Candy Mansion…<em>

Legolas frowned as he examined Aragorn who was drinking a cup of Dr. Pepper while gazing out through the large windows and it was obvious he was brooding. "What's the matter with you? This is a fun after party," he said.

"I've been receiving messages from Gondor constantly and I can't seem to organize it all. Why do I have to be king? I'm a warrior, not a diplomat," Aragorn complained tossing down a letter on top of a pile of letters, which caused that stack of papers to fall to the ground.

"At least you didn't have to go to Mount Doom," Frodo muttered.

"Or have to look for the Eye of Sauron's contact...again," Wormtongue muttered and was promptly slapped upside the head by Saruman.

"Shut up," Dooku's twin brother hissed angrily before glowering at the stranger. "Quit calling me Dooku's twin!"

Nah it is too much fun.

"I don't wanna be king anymore," Aragorn whined.

"Well you are so shut up," Sam growled angrily.

"Whoa, I never knew you could get angry," Frodo commented.

"Oh shut up, Mister Frodo, I am bored."

"There is no need to be mean even though you are bored."

"Oh be quiet."

"Make me."

Sam tackled Frodo to the ground and the two of them began fighting even as Legolas, Arwen, Eowyn and Wormtongue watched on.

"WORMTONGUE! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" Saruman shouted from were he had walked over to the top of the staircase.

"Why?" Wormtongue asked.

"We need your help finding the Eye of Sauron's contact lens."

"He lost it _again?_"

"Yes now get down here and help us start searching."

"How the heck can the Eye of Sauron keep losing his contact lens? This is like the twentieth time he's lost it," Wormtongue muttered as he walked over to join Saruman and the two of them walked down the stairs.

Aragorn and Legolas were betting on who would win the fight between Frodo and Sam. "I put twenty bucks on Frodo," Legolas said slapping down the money he took from Voldymuffin's wallet.

"I place fifty bucks on Sam," Aragorn said slapping the money he took from Luke's wallet when the young Jedi Knight wasn't looking.

The two of them then turned their attention to the fight between Frodo and Sam each wondering who would win.

* * *

><p><em>The Front Yard, Blaze's Candy Mansion…<em>

Watching Mace drive around the yard in his Ford Mustang, Percy chewed on his chocolate award while Grover scowled at him. "I do all the work and yet he gets the award," he muttered.

"Truly," Annabeth agreed.

Percy stuck out his tongue at Annabeth.

"Oh real mature, seaweed brain."

"Who are you calling seaweed brain?"

"You."

Poseidon chuckled.

"Stop that, dad," Percy complained glancing at his father as the Sea God leaned against the candy mansion.

"I'd get out of the way if I were you," Poseidon replied.

"Why?"

"Ahhh!" Grover shouted before leaping out of the way and Annabeth and Grover quickly followed as Mace drove past them. Suddenly Kronybread appeared in the front yard but was run over by the Korun Jedi Master.

"Ow!" Kronybread complained.

Poseidon snorted. "My father is such an idiot," he muttered.

"So is your son."

"Yeah."

"DAD!" Percy complained.

At that moment, Selena Gomez and the Scene's _Who Says_ started blaring loudly through the candy stereo speakers and Annabeth started bobbing her head. "I like this song," she said happily. "It's one of her better ones."

"Yup it is," Percy agreed.

Grover glanced at him curiously.

"Well it is!" Percy said defensively.

Poseidon chuckled before he frowned as he realized something and he gazed around rapidly.

"What's the matter, dad?" Percy asked.

"THE MASTER BOLT'S GONE! WHO STOLE THE MASTER BOLT? I have to get that back to my brother before he notices it's gone," Poseidon shouted angrily.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Kronybread said happily.

"Mace, may I borrow your Mustang?"

Mace glanced at him through the window of his Mustang before frowning. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

"I want to run Kronybread over until he gives me the master bolt."

"Ah…here you go!" Kronybread shouted tossing the master bolt at Poseidon who thanked him happily before glancing at Mace.

"Can I still run him over?" he asked.

"Be my guest."

Grinning, Mace chased after Kronybread in his Mustang and the Titan immediately ran away crying out in fear while Poseidon watched them with amusement in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The Dining Hall, Blaze's Candy Mansion…<em>

In spite of how annoyingly fun the after party at Blaze's candy mansion was, Snape found himself getting a headache.

Two words; Harry Potter and Friends.

"That's four words, stranger," Snape muttered rubbing the temple of his head as he watched Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna have an eating contest on the food. "You four are going to get stomachaches before a winner is declared."

"Shut up greasy git," Ron shouted.

"Do not make me stun you, Weasley."

"Try it."

Snape scowled angrily at Ron; the second youngest Weasley always got on his nerves. "Why the bloody hell are you having an eating contest in the first place?" he asked despite himself.

"I don't know. It sounded like fun."

At that moment, darkness suddenly covered the dining hall and Harry screamed in fright that jarred Snape and Voldymufin's ears. Snape glanced at Voldymuffin. "When did you get here, my lord?" he asked.

"Just now. Now shut up, I'm trying to sneak on the Potter brat and kill him!"

"I did not hear you, my lord Voldemort. What was that?" Snape shouted causing Harry to quickly run to the other end of the dining hall with Hermione, Luna and Ron just behind him.

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Voldymuffin exclaimed louder than Snape.

Snape smirked, for once glad for the darkness. "Get any louder and Potter will have found a hiding place you will never find by now," he said curtly.

"Do not tell me what to do," Voldymuffin hissed.

Snape snorted just as the light came back on and Harry glowered at Voldymuffin as he rubbed his scar. "Damn you, now I have a headache…again and I barely got rid of the last one."

"Idiot," Lucius Malfoy muttered from just behind Snape.

"Who said that?" Ron asked.

"Shadow! Or was it darkness? Or was it…_Snape?_" Harry shouted.

"Potter, I will have you cleaning Blaze's moat if you do not shut up!" Snape growled.

"Blaze has a moat?" Ron echoed.

"Blaze has a moat?" Voldymuffin echoed.

"Of course she has a moat," Hermione said with a snort. "Where do you think the dragons and Nagini stay?"

Nagini slithered into the hall at that moment. "No wonder it isss ssso crowded," she grumbled; her words were translated automatically because Blaze made it so that everyone could understand what the snake was saying although everyone, but Voldymuffin and Harry, could not speak Parseltongue.

"Who won the contest by the way?" Luna asked dreamily.

Simultaneously, everyone in the dining hall, even Voldymuffin and Malfoy, pointed to Ron who grinned ear to ear in happiness.

* * *

><p><em>The Backyard, Blaze's Candy Mansion…<em>

"Where is the chocolate? I want chocolate!" Leia screamed angrily slamming her fist into the table and causing it to shudder before walking back a few steps. Han had no idea as to why the table walked away but he avoided asking anyone about it.

"Padmé had the last piece," Arwen said.

"We're out of chocolate!" Murtagh and Blaze exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Qui-Gon moaned. "Just stay calm. Everyone do not panic. Whatever you do, do not panic."

"Out of caf as well we are," Yoda said.

"WE'RE OUT OF CAF!" Qui-Gon screamed igniting his lightsaber before slicing the table in half.

"Hey, that was a rental," Blaze complained.

"I want my CAF!" Qui-Gon yelled angrily.

"I want my CHOCOLATE!" Padmé and Leia screamed.

Chewbacca growled at Luke who shook his head. "I hear you, ol' buddy. Looks like panic will spread in approximately five seconds…four…three…two…one!"

Sure enough, five seconds after Luke said that, panic began to spread as more and more people began to discover that they were running short on many things. Caf, cappuccinos, NOOOOO!, chocolate and candy. How everyone was running low on candy in a _candy_ mansion, no one knew.

"Panic!" Everyone shouted before they began panicking like crazy. Those who were not panicking, i.e. Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Annabeth, Saruman, Vader, Dooky the Friendly Ghost, yes he was turned back into a ghost, Eowyn, Arwen, Luke, Anakin, Morzan, Durizzle, Galbycakes, Luna, Voldymuffin, Blaze and the stranger, immediately fled to the back yard. Naturally, this was about eighty percent of the entire population within the mansion after all.

"Blaze, why is your mansion next to the Train Building?" Anakin asked curiously.

Blaze shrugged. "I love trains, even if I do not like attempting to stop my dad from plowing us into the side of one," she replied.

_Good grief, will you let that go already?_

"Nah and there is no need to scream. We can hear you just fine," Blaze said with a shrug.

Anakin sighed.

Harry frowned. "Why is Voldymuffin examining the moat?" he asked when he spotted his arch nemesis examining Blaze's moat curiously muttering something under his breath.

"Who knows why that idiot does anything," Luna muttered softly.

"Truly," Ron agreed. "Hey, do you want to do a prank that Fred and George taught me?"

"Sure!" Harry said happily.

"This has bad idea written all over it, Potter," Snape growled.

"What are you doing here anyway, greasy git?" Ron exclaimed.

"Blaze insists I have to protect the Potter brat since I promised his mother and all."

"And your point is…"

"Shut up Weasley!"

Ron glanced at Harry. "All right," he said. "This spell will make someone fall in love with the first person he or she sees. Who should we cast it on?"

Hermione glanced at Anakin, Snape, Murtagh and Legolas, the elf had just joined them after being bored to death with Aragorn's brooding. All four of them, noticing she was examining them, quickly ran in opposite directions to get away from her. "Okay, that discounts those four. How about Saruman?" she suggested pointing to where Saruman was examining the train tracks.

The other three wizards grinned before they proceeded to cast the spell on Saruman and watched as it took effect.

Saruman glanced at Annabeth who, unfortunately, was the first girl he could see. "Oh my Annabeth," he said in a sing song voice. "I love you so much, my Annabeth!"

Percy scowled.

"You think I'd be interested in a old toad like you! You're old enough to be my great-great-great grandfather."

"I love you! _I'd jump in front of a train for ya!_" Saruman sang happily before he leapt onto the train tracks but a train was bearing down on them and immediately ran Saruman over.

"Good riddance," Annabeth muttered.

"Where did Saruman go?" Murtagh asked curiously.

"He hitched a ride on that train," Annabeth replied with a shrug.

At that moment, Saruman reappeared alive albeit shaken up and Annabeth scowled. "You couldn't have left him dead for at least five minutes. I didn't get a chance to rejoice," she complained glaring at Blaze who smirked happily.

Nearby, Voldymuffin was still examining the moat. "Blaze has a moat?" he asked again to no one in particular. "Blaze has a moat? Blaze has a moat? Blaze has a moat? Blaze has a moat."

Snape walked over to join Anakin. "Will you Force push him into the moat?" he asked quietly.

"It'll be my pleasure," Anakin said grinning before he stretched out with the Force and Force pushed Voldymuffin into the moat.

"Ah!" Voldymuffin screamed like girl as he disappeared between the water with a splash.

Nagini, who was slithering nearby, glanced at him. "That's just like him," she hissed before she slithered away.

"Hey! I need some help!" Voldymuffin shouted.

Nagini glanced back at him. "I'm going to go get a cappuccino," she said.

Mmm cappuccino.

Get back on topic, dad.

Fine.

Anyway, Voldymuffin, struggling to keep his head above the water, glared at the people on the bank of the river. At that instant, Shurikan, Saphira and Thorn appeared out of nowhere from having brought back supplies to calm down the panic within the mansion.

_Ooo fresh meat!_ Thorn cried happily as he dropped the chocolate he was carrying into the mansion and Saphira, dropping her load of cafs, and Shurikan, dropping his load of all the other supplies needed glanced at the drowning Voldymuffin.

_Only Thorn would think that puny human is actually good to eat, _Saphira thought.

_Truly,_ Shurikan agreed.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldymuffin screamed and the green Killing Curse flew at Thorn but, since the dragons were immune to all spells from the world of Hogwarts thanks to a spell Blaze placed on them, it just slammed into him and felt like a needle was just put into his leg.

_Ow! Fiesty fresh meat,_ Thorn yowled happily before he started attacking Voldymuffin.

"Severus, help me!" Voldymuffin screamed glaring at Snape who was standing next to the moat.

Snape glanced at Voldymuffin then at the attacking dragon then back at Voldymuffin before walking away. "I don't get paid enough for this," he said.

"You get _paid_?" Malfoy exclaimed. "He insisted I had to work for him for free!"

Snape sneered back at him.

Draco appeared out of nowhere before examining his father and, with a shrug, he pushed Malfoy into the moat. "Since you're in there, why don't you help your slave driver out of there?" he suggested gleefully.

Malfoy growled. "Only if he pays me," he said curtly.

Snape just walked away although his eyes glimmered with amusement and, naturally, Harry noticed that amusement. "Snape actually finds something amusing? I'm shocked," Harry exclaimed. "Wait until I tell eve…"

"_Stupefy,_" Snape snapped casting the spell and Harry was instantly stunned.

Blaze sighed. "What an after party this was," she said happily.

Only parties you throw can end like this, Blaze.

Blaze grinned happily.

Anakin peered at Voldymuffin and Malfoy. "Having a nice swim?" he asked cheerfully.

Voldymuffin and Malfoy scowled before pointing their wands at him but before they could cast a spell, Murtagh sighed loudly and heavily before shaking his head in exasperation even as Legolas chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the two of them demanded angrily.

Annabeth, Percy, Luna, Obi-Wan, Han and Mace laughed out loud while Vader snorted and Sauron, beneath his mask, rolled his eyes.

The two scowled before pointing their wands again at Anakin. "_Crucio!_" they barked out.

A mirror appeared in front of Anakin and deflected both curses back at Malfoy and Voldymuffin respectfully causing them to scream in pain.

Ron shook his head. "Idiots who don't listen," he muttered. Snape decided that to keep his sardonic comment to himself as Ron went on, "How many times do you have to get zapped by your own curses before you understand that _Blaze…will…not…let…you…harm…her…favorite…characters?_"

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay that was the 9 page over 3900 word chapter 1 of AGC II: Chaos in the City-Closet**

**Darth: I rather liked it, especially the ending**

**Blaze: (snorts) you always like the ending**

**Darth: true**

**Blaze: So the questions I'd like my reviewers to try and answer for this chapter are as followed:**

**Number One: what is the song title and who is the artist of the song were the line Saruman sang is used?**

**Number Two: Who do you want to win the fight between Frodo and Sam?**

**Number Three: who do you want to get hit with the love spell of Ron's and who do you want him or her to fall in love with?**

**Blaze: thank you number one, number two and number three**

**Number One, Number Two and Number Three: You're welcome**

**Blaze: so please review and thank you to everyone who reviewed the story before this one. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated, and this is not meant to be taken seriously so flames are **_**NOT**_** welcomed and shall be used to roast Palpypie, Voldymuffin, Kronybread, Galbycakes, and Saruman over a slow fire and make smores.**


	2. The Rewind Button

**Blaze: this is the second chapter and I hope that you like it**

**Darth: that is cool**

**Blaze: yup and I hope that you like it**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own wands, Quidditch, Vegas, WWE, DancingQueen411's idea, Twix, skittles, Ford and Twilight**_

Chapter 2

The Rewind Button

_The Button Building, the city-closet…_

Snape, wondering why in the world he was starting of this chapter, wandered around the city. The after party had ended the day before and now everyone was wandering across the city-closet once again. Snape, avoiding the Golden Trio and Luna, was in the opposite side of the city from where they were. It would appear that Blaze had a Quidditch Building, a Broom Building, a Wand Building, a Snake Building, a Dream Building, a Ghost Building and so many other buildings.

Naturally, Harry Potter was at the Quidditch Building while Ron Weasley was at the Broom Building, he should be at the Wand Building, and Hermione Granger went back to the Book Building and Luna was at the Dream Building. And since those buildings were at one end of the city-closet, Snape was avoiding them by being at the opposite end.

He found himself coming across a random circular building shaped in a button. Figuring this was the Button Building, Snape decided to look through it and he walked over to the button shaped door. Walking into it, Snape gazed around as a clerk dressed in a button suit, really Blaze?, walk over to join them.

"Welcome to the Button Building," he greeted the master spy.

"Button Building?"

"Yes the buttons here can do almost anything. Please feel free to look around but do not take anything."

"Why not?"

"Blaze has forbidden it."

"Why?"

"How should I know? It has something to do with the Dunderheads or something like that."

"Okay then." With that, Snape began to walk down the aisles away from the entrance. He noticed that there were many different kinds of buttons in the building; blue buttons, orange buttons, a Vegas button, a table button, a lightning button and an Attitude Adjustment button.

Wondering what that did, Snape picked up the button before pressing it. A moment later, his Dark Mark flared and Snape, wincing, pocketed the button and apparated to where his supposed 'lord' was located.

As it turned out, Voldymuffin, as well as the other Dunderheads, were standing outside a large blue door in the Button Building. Well, the other Dunderheads were standing but Voldymuffin was on the ground scowling.

"What happened?" Snape asked as he and Malfoy helped their lord up. They had actually had to team up to get Voldymuffin out of Blaze's moat after Draco pushed his father into it. Snape did not like doing that because he really enjoyed seeing Voldymuffin stuck in a moat.

"He just suddenly lifted up, hung horizontally on his stomach in midair and then he flipped and slammed onto his back," Galbycakes replied.

"It was an Attitude Adjustment," Sauron said.

"A what?" Palpypie echoed.

"It's a move that the WWE wrestler John Cena uses," Saruman, who was nursing his wounded pride after getting hit by a train when he was hit by a love at first sight spell cast by Ron, muttered.

_So that's what this button does,_ Snape thought before he, smirking inwardly, pressed the button that was hidden beneath his robes. A moment later, Voldymuffin was suddenly given the Attitude Adjustment by an invisible person.

"This is stupid. What the bloody hell is hap…?" Voldymuffin began but Snape, not wishing to hear his lord talking anymore, pressed the AA button again and Voldymuffin was given the AA again.

Voldymuffin scowled.

Palpypie chuckled sinisterly. "All right then," he said. "We need someone to enter this room but since it is protected by Blaze, we need someone Blaze trusts to enter it."

"What is in it?" asked Kronybread.

"A button."

"A button? Really? Really?"

"Good grief, you sound like The Miz," Sauron muttered.

"Truly," Snape agreed.

Malfoy glanced at him. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Long story."

"Yes the button is very important. It allows someone to repeat certain actions within minutes of it occurring," Palpypie replied.

_So if I continued to press it after Voldymuffin was given the AA then he would keep getting caught in the AA?_ Snape thought. That idea actually did appeal to him very much.

"Severus, since Blaze trusts you, you will enter it. It is likely there will be many traps or such but since you are posing as a Revolutionary there is a good chance you will be able to override any trap," Palpypie added.

"Do not order my spy around," Voldymuffin growled pulling out his wand.

"Make me," Palpypie hissed.

"_Crucio!_"

Palpypie lashed out with Force lightning.

Snape resisted the urge to sigh as the curse and the lightning slammed into each other. He wondered how the AA button worked; he had been thinking about Voldymuffin when he pressed the button so he supposed that whoever he thought about would get an AA. With that in mind, Snape thought about the desire to give an AA to Voldymuffin and Palpypie and pressed the button.

A moment later, Voldymuffin and Palpypie were given the Attitude Adjustment, which caused their curse and lightning respectfully to fly in random directions. The curse slammed into Malfoy, more because Snape had taken one step to the right, and the lightning slammed into Vader.

Malfoy managed to get to his feet and he glowered at Snape. "What the heck is the matter with you?" he yelled angrily pulling out his wand. "Why did you move?"

"Why didn't you?"

Malfoy couldn't answer that and Snape moved toward the door before frowning at the blue door. There was no doorknob but instead there was a touch screen pad beside it and Snape decided that would probably be the best place to start.

"Hurry up," Voldymuffin hissed as he got to his feet.

"If you would be so kind as to shut up then I will be able to get this done quicker," Snape hissed back.

"How dare you take that tone with our lord?" Malfoy hissed.

"Shut up already or you'll call all the Revolutionaries down on us!"

Malfoy wisely shut up; he certainly had no desire to get hit by the Cruciatus Curse for letting the Revolutionaries know of their location.

Snape returned his gaze to the touch screen pad before he stretched out a long slender finger and touched the pad. A moment later, the pad glowed blue before a touch screen keyboard appeared and the word 'password' flashed.

"It needs a password," Snape said. He already knew what the password was but there was no way in bloody hell he was going to tell his supposed allies that.

"Try Anakin. That's what worked when we took those Twix bars," Palpypie suggested.

Knowing full well that this was the password, and deciding that he would have to talk to Blaze to see about changing it, Snape typed in the password. The pad glowed blue and then an automated voice sounded.

"Unauthorized person. Please confirm yourself," the voice said.

"How the bloody hell is he supposed to do this?" asked Malfoy.

"Voice recognition maybe," Snape said with a shrug, which caused the pad to beep and one of the three dots turned green.

"Okay so how many are there? And this Rewind Button must be important if Blaze has to go through all this trouble."

"So what now?" asked Galbycakes.

"Perhaps it has to confirm you to make sure you are a Revolutionary," Sauron said. "Perhaps an eye scan and a DNA scan."

"Perhaps," Snape replied before he observed the little camera above the pad. He allowed the pad to scan his eye and the pad glowed blue before another of the three dots turned green. He then pressed a button and a tray appeared before Snape placed a strand of his own hair on the tray. The pad glowed blue and the third dot turned green before the automated voice came back.

"Person confirmed as Severus Snape," the voice said and a brief flash showing a compartment beneath a podium appeared but was gone just as quickly and the door beeped before it slide open. Snape walked past the door before watching as ray guns suddenly appeared behind him pointing at the Dunderheads.

"I guess we have to stay here," Palpypie muttered.

Snape pressed the AA button again and this time Malfoy was given an AA as Snape walked deeper into the room. He spotted the small blue button lying on the podium before he remembered that brief image that flashed on the pad before it disappeared less than a microsecond later. _It's a fake and the real one is beneath it. Very smart, Blaze, _Snape thought as he walked to the podium and around it.

He placed his wand beneath the top of the podium and murmured "_alohamora_" before watching as a small door clicked unlocked. Using his wand hand, he opened it and reached inside to up the button beneath the podium. At the same time, he picked up the decoy and slipped the real button into his robes next to the AA button.

Then he closed the door, walked around the podium and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>The Broom Building, the city-closet…<em>

"Okay, who else should I hit?" Ron muttered twirling his wand around in his hands as he walked around the Broom Building that was built out of brooms. At that moment, Annabeth stalked into the room, grabbed Ron and tossed him into the wall.

"How dare you make Saruman fall in love with me?" she screamed.

"I'm sorry," Ron cried. "I didn't know he'd see you first."

"You should have thought of that before you cast the spell you idiot," Annabeth growled.

"I'm sorry."

Annabeth pulled out her dagger before advancing on Ron who quickly rushed out of the Broom Building with Annabeth, scowling angrily, chasing after him.

"Oh my Annabeth," Saruman said in a sing song voice appearing out of the Rose Building with a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Get away from me, you pedophilic ol' dude," Annabeth screamed.

"But I love you. I want you to be my wife."

"That does it. Once I'm done killing Ron, I'm going to kill you," Annabeth yelled before gazing around and noticing that Ron was nowhere in sight. "DAMN IT!"

Ron was hiding in the tower of the Bell Building across the sreet from the Broom Building occasionally glancing through the window. He was unable to see Annabeth and he found that was a very good thing. He walked over to the door to the turbolift of the Bell Building and took it to the first floor. He spotted Palpypie walking with Voldymuffin, Malfoy, a bored looking Snape, Sauron, Vader, Dooky the Friendly Ghost, Galbycakes, Durizzle, Nagini, Kronybread, and Wormtongue.

He smirked before he pointed his wand at Palpypie and whispered the first spell that came to mind. "_Repellio,_" he called and Palpypie was sent flying into the wall of the nearest building.

The Dunderheads immediately took up defensive positions and gazed around rapidly for the source of the spell. Ron ducked behind the large bell on the first floor of the Bell Building. Ron chuckled before he murmured the love at first sight spell and sent it flying into Palpypie.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the door to the book building opened and Hermione walked out of it carrying three books in her hands and even more in a bag slung across her shoulder.

"The love of my life has stepped into my vision," Palpypie said happily as he gazed at Hermione.

"Eep! Creepy dude!" Hermione yelled before pointing her wand at Palpypie. "_Petrificus totalus!_" Palpypie immediately stiffened and was petrified as he collapsed on the ground.

Grumbling to herself, Hermione stalked into the nearest building; the Pillow Building.

Voldymuffin pointed his wand at Palpypie. "_Finite_," he muttered silently and the spell placed over the Emperor was cancelled. The Emperor stood up before frowning in confusion.

"She turned me down," he moaned. "I'll never be happy again." At that moment, an AA was given to him by an invisible person and he scowled. "Whoever's doing that, stop it!"

Ron was absolutely sure that Snape was trying his hardest not to laugh but his face stayed as impassive as ever.

He pointed his wand at Snape before murmuring the spell but Snape flicked his wand briefly and a shield charm immediately sent the spell ricocheting off the shield and into a nearby hawk. The hawk shook his head, spotted Nagini and began diving at the large snake/horcrux.

"Get thisss bird away from me! I'm allergic to birdsss," Nagini hissed.

"You're allergic to birds?" Voldymuffin echoed.

"No, I'm allergic to you."

"That wouldn't be too surprising," Snape muttered.

Ron chuckled before he used the backdoor and left the Bell Building. When he spotted Annabeth, he quickly ran as fast as he possibly could away from Annabeth who was screeching angrily at him.

* * *

><p><em>The Lightsaber Crystal Building, the city-closet…<em>

Anakin walked into the lightsaber crystal building after accidentally dropping his lightsaber while he was in the Earth Building, which incidentally lay above the Flame Building, next to the Air Building and diagonally from the Water Building. The Lightsaber Crystal building was made entirely out of different colored lightsaber crystals; purple, green, blue, gold, silver, white, black, red, orange, aqua, turquoise, tangerine, banana yellow, yellow, sun white, snow white, blue-silver, red-black, green-yellow, pink, Neapolitan, coffee brown, dark chocolate, white chocolate, red chocolate, red velvet chocolate and brown.

"Whoa," Anakin breathed before he walked into the building; a myriad of kaleidoscopic colors shone down on him through the domed crystal roof of the building. "This place is beautiful."

"It is," Ahsoka commented. She, too, had lost her lightsaber when she dropped her lightsaber int othe flame building. Anakin could still remembered what happened the day before in the Earth Building.

_-\/-Flashback-\/-_

"_This place has a beautiful view of the ocean," Ahsoka commented leaning against the window in the Earth Building._

"_Yup," Anakin agreed with his Padawan as he examined the ocean building before frowning. "How the blazes did Blaze manage to fit an ocean into her closet?"_

"_I stopped asking that type of question ages ago, Master."_

"_True."_

_Anakin leaned out of the window with his lightsaber in his hand as he examined the ocean. Ahsoka leaned out of the window with him with her lightsaber in her hand but she accidentally dropped it. Ahsoka gazed downward at the lightsaber as it disappeared into the Flame Building._

"_Ah oops," she said._

"_What oops, Padawan?" asked Anakin._

"_I just dropped by lightsaber into the flame building below us," Ahsoka replied sheepishly._

"_Oh...wait a minute! WE'RE ABOVE THE FLAME BUILDING!" Anakin shrieked in fear slamming his hand down on the windowsill and his lightsaber came out of his hand and fell._

_Anakin gazed down at the flame building with fear in his eyes. "I'm getting out of here," he exclaimed before he frowned when he spotted his lightsaber disappearing into the flame building below._

"_Ah man, not again, Obi-Wan's going to kill me...again!" Anakin groaned._

_-\/-End flashback-\/-_

And so that is why Anakin and Ahsoka were in the Lightsaber Crystal building; they were hoping to replace their lightsaber before Anakin's melodramatic old master found out.

"I AM NOT MELODRAMATIC!" Obi-Wan's voice shouted angrily from where he was located in the Coffee Building next to the Cappuccino Building. Don't ask why.

"Hello there," Anakin said to the clerk as she walked over to join them. "I'm looking for a lightsaber crystal."

"Another one? Gees Anakin, you give this place more business than anyone else," the clerk exclaimed.

Ahsoka glanced at Anakin with confusion in her eyes.

"Er…I've broken and lost my lightsaber at least eleven times since we entered the city-closet," Anakin admitted. He paused before adding, "Don't tell Obi-Wan; he only knows about the first three times."

Ahsoka smirked. "My lips are sealed," she said smiling.

"Which color would you like?" the clerk asked.

"You know which one I like."

The clerk nodded before she disappeared through a nearby door and reappeared with a blue crystal that she handed to Anakin. "Five hundred pieces," she said.

Anakin fished into his Jedi cloak before pulling out a large silk bag that he placed on the desk. The clerk opened it up before dumping the contents out onto the desk; bags of skittles and jolly ranchers and many mini sized Twix bars. She counted them out before she nodded and placed the candy into a nearby cashier.

"You're paying with candy?" Ahsoka echoed.

"It's the only currency that any building in this city-closet will accept," Anakin replied with a shrug as he took the lightsaber crystal. "Now come, Padawan, we need to get over to the Lightsaber Building before Obi-Wan..."

"Before I what, Anakin?"

Anakin and Ahsoka leapt up before whirling around in time to find Obi-Wan, Percy, Poseidon, Murtagh, Eragon, Luna, Legolas and Aragorn standing at the entrance to the building. "Master, um, ah." Anakin gave up and just glanced helplessly at his former master.

"You lost your lightsaber _again_ didn't you?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Er...not exactly."

"You broke it."

"Sort of."

"Anakin, your weapon is your life. Then again, if your weapon had truly been your life then you'd be dead by now," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Truly. Let me guess, you dropped your lightsaber into the flame building, didn't you?" asked Percy.

"Ahsoka did too," Anakin protested.

"Must have come from your training then," Murtagh said.

"You're a meanie."

"And you whine too much."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fight, fight, fight," Eragon cheered.

"Let's not fight," Luna said dreamily.

"I agree with Luna," Legolas said.

"I don't. I agree with Eragon. By the way, Legolas you owe me twenty bucks!" said Aragorn holding out a hand.

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"Simple, Sam won the fight between him and Frodo."

"Dang it!" The pretty blond elf handed twenty bucks over to Aragorn before frowning. "Did you just call me a pretty blond elf, stranger?"

No that was Blaze.

Hottie Anakin smirked. "It's about time Sam actually won something. I mean, he did carry Frodo up the side of Mount Doom for part of the way," he said before he frowned. "That was Blaze, wasn't it?"

Yup.

"I figured that."

"How many times have you lost or broken your lightsaber, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Counting this time?"

"Yes counting this time."

"And including the times before we entered the city-closet?"

"No, just after we entered the city-closet."

"Then the answer is twelve."

"TWELVE TIMES?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I lost it six times and broke it five times."

"That only equals eleven."

"Yeah but I don't know whether dropping my lightsaber into the flame building counts as breaking it or losing it."

"I suppose it counts as misplacing, like the time you had it in your back pocket for three days," Obi-Wan said.

"You promised you'd never speak of that!"

"Eh, promises are made to be broken, especially with you."

"That's mean."

* * *

><p><em>The Hotel Building, the city-closet…<em>

The Hotel Building was basically the apartment complex where all the characters were staying. It was a cube shaped six story building surrounding an indoor garden complete with a waterfall, benches on the grass, a marble platform surrounding the garden and clear turbolifts leading to the other floors. On each floor was a veranda where speeders and flying Mustangs could park. Mace drove his flying Mustang toward the building and landed it on the veranda outside of the fourth floor.

He noticed that other characters had already arrived before he did for the veranda, which surrounded the entire floor, was packed with speeders, flying Mustangs, dang it that was mine!, flying Ford cars, star cruisers and starfighters. He could also see that other verandas were also covered with the vehicles of the other characters.

"So everyone is here?" Mace asked as he leapt out of his Mustang and walked over to join the other characters.

"Yup," Harry said happily.

"Please tell me you didn't get doused with that Yes/No potion again, Potter," Snape groaned.

"Nope I didn't."

"Thank Merlin."

"I'm going to kill you RON!" Hermione and Annabeth screeched.

"In my dreams, you are my waking flower," Palpypie said.

"In my dreams, you are my waking flower," Saruman cried.

The two of them glared at each other. "That's my line!" They yelled before they tackled each other and started fighting.

Nasuada glanced at them. "Who the heck invited these two Dunderheads to this meeting? Out! I knew we should have sprayed for Dunderheads," she exclaimed and she, Murtagh, Eragon and Arya quickly kicked the two fighting Dunderheads out of the hotel room.

"Good riddance," Hermione and Annabeth muttered before they glared at Ron who hid behind Anakin and Luke.

Luke glanced at him. "There's no way in kriffing hell I'm protecting you from angry girls," he said pushing Ron away before walking over to join Arya.

Naturally, Eragon's hair burst into flames again.

Murtagh sighed. "Cool off, half-bro," he muttered.

Snape pointed his wand at Eragon. "_Aguamenti,_" he said calmly and water flew from his wand before slamming into Eragon's head.

"That was cold!"

"Thanks Snape," Murtagh said.

"No problem."

Mace frowned. "We're missing some people," he said.

Frodo and Sam, covered in bruises, cuts and black eyes while clutching their arm and shoulder respectfully walked into the room with Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf just behind them. Arwen and Eowyn sighed. "Those two got into a fight again, didn't they?" Eowyn said.

"Yup."

Sam was beaming happily. "I finally beat you, Mister Frodo," he said happily.

"You got lucky."

"Says the hobbit who was carried halfway up Mount Doom."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"

Legolas and Aragorn laughed.

Gandalf smirked while Arwen sighed.

"Uh, where's Padmé, Yoda, Qui-Gon, Chewbacca and that scruffy looking nerfherder?" Leia asked.

"I AM NOT SCRUFFY LOOKING!" Han screamed angrily stalking into the room.

"Scruffy looking you are, deny it you must not," Yoda said waddling into the room behind Qui-Gon, Chewbacca, Padmé, Brom, Morzan, Nasuada, Luna and Grover.

"I'm going to have to talk to what's her name again," Han muttered.

Leia pulled out a blaster. "Who's what's her name?" she demanded.

"Now's not the time," Blaze said apparating directly in the middle of the group and accidentally landing on top of Grover and Frodo.

"Get off!" Grover exclaimed.

"I just barely survived getting squashed by Sam," Frodo complained.

"You complain too much," Blaze grunted before she glanced at Snape. "Did you get the button?" She asked.

"Yes," Snape replied pulling out the blue button. "But what does it do exactly?"

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"A waterfall, Potter. What do you think it is, dunderhead wannabe?" Snape sneered.

"Hey, that's mean. Can I borrow your wand? I wanna zap Saruman, who doesn't want to leave," Harry said pointing to Saruman who was serenading Annabeth with the song _Love Has No Bounds_ by I have no idea.

"Really? There's a singer called I have no idea?" Frodo asked.

BANG!

Dad, did you just hit your head against the wall?

I'm surrounded by idiots and dunderheads.

That's mean.

"By the way, Potter, why do you need my wand? Why don't you use your own?" Snape asked twirling his wand in between his fingers while holding the Rewind Button in his other hand.

"Er…Ron broke it again," Harry admitted.

"Again? Potter, you break or lose your wand more than Anakin breaks or loses his lightsaber," Snape exclaimed.

"No, I think they are more or less equal in that respect," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Harry both scowled at Obi-Wan and Snape respectfully.

"But Ron's always stealing my wand and breaking it because he can never find his. He's the second Anakin."

"Hey!" Ron and Anakin exclaimed at the same time.

"Come on, let's get back to the subject at hand," Blaze said pressing a button on her remote and Saruman was sent flying out of the large hotel room. The hotel room was circular with three bedroom doors, two bathroom doors, a sunken lounge, a silk clad chicken, a marble clad kitchen and Boba Fett in a dress in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"AHHH!" Han shouted at the sight of Boba Fett.

"My eyes! It burns!" Luke cried.

"If I was a girl, he's actually good looking in a dress," said Han before getting knocked on the head by a frying pan by Leia. "OW!"

"What's with the chicken?" Percy said. "I hate chicken."

"I love chicken. Send it over here, I'm hungry," Poseidon said.

Annabeth and Grover just stared at him.

"Octopus and fish get boring after a while," Poseidon replied with a shrug. "Chicken and steak sound good. Eragon, go get me a cow so I can have steak."

"How the heck am I going to get a cow?"

"The Cow Building."

"There's a COW BUILDING?"

"There's a building for everything in Jake's world."

"Who the bloody hell is Jake?" Ron exclaimed.

"Did I say Jake? I meant…OW! Blaze, I was going to say you and I thought I was your favorite character!"

"I am not Jake, I am not a boy or a werewolf," Blaze said. "Although Jacob from _Twilight_ is kinda cute."

BANG!

"Stop hitting your head against the wall, dad, you'll give yourself a headache."

Remus Lupin popped up randomly at that moment. "What's wrong with being a werewolf?" he asked.

Snape scowled. "What are you doing here?" he sneered pulling out his wand naturally.

"Anyone got a cappuccino?"

Snape sneered before tossing a cappuccino at Remus. "Now get out of here before I hex you to the moon," he hissed.

"Moon?" Remus howled.

"I had to say moon."

Eragon laughed and Remus disappeared.

"Come on, let's get back on subject. Snape, do you have the Rewind Button?" Blaze asked.

"I already told you I did," Snape sneered.

"Oh right well you'd best give it to me. This button can rewind any event and have it occur over and over again no matter how many times the button is pressed."

"So if I gave Voldymuffin an Attitude Adjustment then kept on pressing the rewind button, Voldymuffin would be given the AA over and over again?" asked Snape as his wand went back into the holster on his arm.

"Pretty much yeah," Blaze replied.

Snape grinned before disapparating to the dark lord's location and Blaze frowned as she stared at the spot where the master spy had been standing moments before. "I probably should have taken the button before I told him that," she commented.

You think?

* * *

><p><em>The Park Building, the city-closet…<em>

"A park building? Really Blaze?" Snape muttered as he appeared at Voldymuffin's side, scaring the living daylights out of Voldymuffin, Galbycakes, the rest of the Dunderheads and Draco who just happened to be there.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Snape asked curiously.

Draco shrugged. "I'm looking for the chariot."

"What chariot?"

"I dunno. I'm just looking for a chariot." Spotting the Chariot Building, Draco grinned before jogging over to the building and completely ignoring his father's yells for him to come back.

"What are you doing here, Severus? We did not call you," Palpypie exclaimed.

"Ahem!" Voldymuffin coughed.

"Fine, Voldemort did not call you. Happy now?"

"Yup."

Snape smirked before thinking about the dunderheads and pressing the AA button. A moment later, all the dunderheads were given Attitude Adjustments and Snape smirked as he pressed the Rewind Button before stepping back to watch as the AA was given, repeatedly, to the dunderheads while they cursed whoever it was that was given them those invisible Attitude Adjustments.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 2**

**Darth: hahahahaha, I liked it**

**Blaze: yup so did I**

**Draco: hey! I found a chariot!**

**Anakin: why were you looking for a chariot?"**

**Draco: Is this a spaceship driven chariot or horse driven chariot?**

**Anakin: I dunno. It's a chariot.**

**Mace: it's not a Mustang**

**Severus: no duh!**

**Harry: It's a Voldymuffin. Watch out for the Voldymuffin chariots, they tend to break apart on you when you least expect it. Look how old he is now**

**Voldymuffin: I RESENT THAT**

**Harry: ah come on! (Rubs head and stalks off muttering curses because of his sudden migraine)**

**Mace: ohhhhh a GT '64 Mustang nice!**

**Voldymuffin: (leaps into '64 Mustang and takes off)**

**Mace: Snape, get I borrow that Rewind Button?**

**Severus: sure**

**Voldymuffin: YOU WORK FOR ME!**

**Severus: you haven't paid me the last couple of days**

**Lucius: you still get paid? He said he was going to kill me if I didn't work for him**

**Percy: (pops up randomly) What did I miss?**

**Mace: Voldy stole my Mustang!**

**Percy: did you press the Rewind Button?**

**Snape: (presses Rewind Button he took back from Mace)**

**Voldymuffin: (comes back suddenly)**

**Harry: DOUBLE A HIM! DOUBLE A HIM! Ah dang it, Blaze, do you have any Tylenol?**

**Mace: (presses AA button)**

**Percy: (presses Rewind Button he took from Snape)**

**Voldymuffin: help me!**

**Blaze: (hands Harry bottle of Tylenol) Why? (Ignores Voldymuffin's answer) Please review and I will post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and sorry about the long author's note but the chapter was 11 or so pages long after all.**

**Voldymuffin: (after being given the AA for the seventeenth time) DAMN YOU!**


	3. The Finding of Atlantis

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Severus: hi**

**Harry: hi**

**Anakin: hi**

**Luke: hi**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Voldymuffin: hi**

**Severus, Harry, Anakin and Luke: (take one step to the left)**

**Blaze: (blasts Palpypie and Voldymuffin with chocolate laser)**

**Palpypie and Voldymuffin: that was mean!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 3 and I hope that you find it funny, reviews are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Elantris, Atlantis, Milano Cookies, Wolf, Taffy, Craziness, Candy, Jedi Knights and WHAT?, and The Death Eaters' Disney World Trip.**_

Chapter 3

The Finding of Atlantis

_The Candy Building, the city-closet…_

Murtagh glanced up from where he was chewing on a door in the candy building that was made out of chocolate as Snape walked into the building looking bored out of his mind. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy playing with the Rewind Button," he said.

Snape shrugged. "I got bored so I gave the AA button and the Rewind Button to Yoda," he replied.

"Uh oh."

Snape sneered.

Anakin walked into the open at that moment before frowning when he spotted Murtagh chewing on a door but he just shrugged and glanced at Snape. "Blaze wants to know where the Rewind Button is," he said.

Snape frowned. "Where is Blaze?" he asked curiously.

"In the living room."

"I'll be in the Coffee Building then," Snape said before he turned and apparated away and Murtagh glanced after him before looking toward Anakin before shrugging.

"I don't think he wants to give the Rewind Button to Blaze," the candyaholic commented.

"Probably," Anakin replied before frowning as Murtagh went back to chewing on the door. "Oh forget it. I'm going to go find my son." With that, he walked out of the building and began making his way toward another building. Murtagh shrugged and went back to eating the door before he went on to chewing on the taffy walls just as Blaze walked into the room before frowning.

"Have you seen Anakin or Snape?" she asked.

"No I haven't," Murtagh mumbled around the candy that was in his jaws.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Nope."

Blaze sighed. "Well I'm off to go find Wolf."

"Wolf's back?"

"Yes she is." With that, Blaze turned before she apparated away and Murtagh watched her go before shrugging and going back to chopping on the wall.

And yet people think Blaze is bad when it comes to candy…Then again, I honestly can't think of anyone who's more of a candyaholic than Blaze. I mean, come on. She still eats candy even when her stomach is hurting and I think that's just insane.

Then again, I am talking about Blaze here.

* * *

><p><em>Golden Chocolate Boulevard, the city-closet…<em>

"Good grief. A chocolate road? Blaze is more insane than I am," Bellatrix shrieked insanely from where she was standing beside Voldy. _That's not possible, Bella,_ Lucius thought with a sneer as he examined his sister in law.

"We must find a new base of operations," Palpypie declared firmly.

"Why? The Revolutionaries will just blow it out of the water…_again_!" Lucius sneered.

"Who said anything about getting a base in water?"

Lucius rolled his eyes ands sighed.

"Well we can't plan our plans for revenge against the Revolutionaries if we are out in the open," Saruman said.

"Who asked you?" Dooky the Friendly Ghost sneered.

"Oh shut up."

"Will you two be quiet? Bloody twins, always arguing," Bellatrix growled.

"WE ARE NOT TWINS!" Dooky and Saruman screamed in unison.

"Will you two shut up already? You're giving me a headache," Kronybread snapped angrily.

"You were born a headache," Galbycakes grunted.

"Shut up." Kronybread then proceeded to stab Galbycakes with Backbiter but he didn't kill him.

"We must stop fighting amongst ourselves or else we're never going to be able to get our revenge," Palpypie exclaimed.

"Working together didn't help at all," Wormtongue muttered.

"Who asked you?" Saruman snapped.

"He's an idiot," the Witch King said popping up out of nowhere and causing Galbycakes and Voldymuffin to leap up with a scream of fright that sounded faintly like that of a girly girl's shriek when she sees a rat.

"When the heck did you get here?" Sauron asked.

"I don't know."

Sauron grumbled under his breath and Lucius was absolutely sure that the Dark Lord of Mordor was rolling his eyes beneath his mask. "Idiot, go terrorize someone and leave us be."

"Fine." The Witch King disappeared.

"Thank Merlin he's gone," Wormtail said.

Voldymuffin glanced at the rat Animagus before he glanced up sharply when he heard a loud shout of "Look, it's the DUNDERHEADS!"

"Crap, they've spotted us," Palpypie screamed.

"No duh," Bellatrix sneered sarcastically as she ducked to avoid a spell tossed at her from Sirius's wand. "That does it. I'm getting out of here." With that, she apparated away while Galbycakes ran off in the opposite direction.

"We need someone to slow them down," Voldymuffin said.

Lucius noticed that the party consisted of Obi-Wan, Sirius, Percy, Poseidon, Ahsoka, Remus, Eragon, Arya, Aragorn and Legolas. "I say…leave the rat!" And with that, he apparated away to a safer location and Voldymuffin followed him while Sauron, Saruman, Wormtongue, who was promptly tripped by Saruman, Sauron, Kronybread and Dooky ran away.

Lucius reappeared near the Water Building next to his fellow Dunderheads, excluding Wormtongue and Wormtail who were getting hexed to the moon in more than one way. "Well that was easy," said Lucius.

"And now we will need some information on the Revolutionaries," said Palpypie. "Voldemort, why don't you call your spy here and see what he has to tell us?"

"Very well," Voldemort said before he proceeded to call his spy.

Snape appeared next to Galbycakes and Kronybread, causing them to leap up with a cry of fright, trip over the candy curb and fall on their butts _into_ the Water Building. Snape sneered at them. "Clumsy idiots," he said curtly. "You called, my lord?" he added to Voldymuffin bowing slightly while Galbycakes and Kronybread got to his feet.

"Yes, I would like some information on the Revolutionaries, Severus," Voldymuffin said.

"What kind of name is that? Severus?" Saruman laughed.

"It means 'severe' in Latin," Snape said flatly. "As in, I will _severely _hex your ass to the moon you don't shut up."

"Now is not the time to start fighting amongst ourselves. We should have kept moving while we were on Golden Chocolate Boulevard and we had to leave Wormtongue and Wormtail behind," Voldymuffin said.

"What a shame."

Bellatrix let out an insane giggle in agreement just as Nagini, who was still getting pestered by the hawk, slithered over to join them. "Get thisss damn bird away from me," Nagini hissed in anger.

Remember, Snape, if Nagini ever looks like she's about to attack you then run in the opposite direction as fast as you possibly can.

"You're not the only one who has told me that, stranger," Snape muttered. "Anyway, there isn't much to report, my lord. Blaze is trying to find a more hidden base of operations for the Revolutionaries but she doesn't know where to place it. She can't decide between the Candy Building, the Pillow Building or the Weapons of Mass Destruction Building."

"There's a bloody Weapons of Mass Destruction Building?" Lucius exclaimed.

"Of course. Well, actually there are four. Where do you think the Death Star was placed?"

Lucius stared flabbergasted.

"Once you find out which building will be her base of operations, let me know immediately so that we can plan an offensive attack immediately," Palpypie declared.

"Very well then. May I go now, my lord?"

"Not just yet," Voldymuffin said.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Do you happen to know a way to counteract that spell that Weasley brat placed on Palpatine and Saruman? Every time they see anything that reminds them of that Hermione chick and that Annabeth chick, which is virtually everything, they get all gushy and weepy and it's annoying."

Snape smirked. "I'm afraid not, my lord. The only one who knows the counter spell is the one who created it and, alas, I do not know who created it." His voice was impassive but Lucius could see faint amusement in his friend's obsidian eyes.

"I wonder if it affects women too," Bellatrix wondered aloud.

"Why don't we find out?" Ron shouted happily flying overhead on the hoverchair he stole from Yoda before he pointed his wand at Bellatrix and cast the spell.

Bellatrix was unable to stop it in time and it hit her. Unfortunately, the first person she happened to see was Snape.

Snape? Ha, ha, ha.

…

…

…

…

…

Sorry about that, my dad's laughing his head off so I'm going to have to take over until he gets a hold of himself.

Anyway, the spell hit Bellatrix and Bellatrix spotted Snape for the first time. "My, my, my, you are one fine young man."

"Weasley, I'm going kill you," Snape yelled before he took off running with Bellatrix hot on his heels.

"Come back, my love," Bellatrix called happily as she chased after Snape and the two of them began an apparating chase across the city closet.

"Well, there goes our spy," Palpypie muttered.

"It was his fault," Galbycakes said pointing to Ron who laughed before he floated away.

"Get back here, you will. Took my hoverchair you did without my permission," Yoda shouted chasing after Ron in the _Executor._

"How in the world did they get the _Executor_ in here?" Palpypie exclaimed.

"Well Blaze does have an ocean in here and the Death Star and a forest and a replica of the planet Naboo and all those buildings," Galbycakes/Cheesehead said before he scowled. "Stop changing my name!"

Well my dad's not here so I'll keep it as that for now.

"Where's the bloody stranger?" Voldymuffin asked.

Still laughing his ass off.

"Get this witch away from me," Snape snarled angrily as he dashed past the Death Eaters and the other Dunderheads with Bellatrix, the only female Dunderhead, chasing after him.

"Oh my lovely, wait up for me," Bellatrix said in a faint singsong voice happily.

"I am definitely going to toss that damn Weasley brat into the Flame Building," Snape growled as he apparated away and Bellatrix immediately chased after him.

The Dunderheads glanced at each other before shaking their head and sighing.

* * *

><p><em>The Ocean, the city-closet…<em>

"How the Force did Blaze fit an ocean in her city-closet? She should call it her country-closet because it's big enough to be that," Obi-Wan, who had gotten bored of torturing the Dunderheads Wormtongue and Wormtail, said from where he was standing beside Anakin, who had been unable to find his son, and Harry.

Snape apparated to their side at that moment looking out of breath before he glanced over his shoulder. "Finally, I lost her," he muttered.

Harry grinned. "Ron told me of what happened, Snape," he said.

"Shut it, Potter," Snape growled angrily.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked warily wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Ron placed that love at first sight spell on Bellatrix and she saw Snape and fell in love with him," Harry said.

Anakin burst out laughing so hard that he was clutching his side and was on the floor rolling around in laughter. "Bellatrix LeStrange is in love with Severus Snape, hahahaha," he gasped with tears of laughter rolling from his eyes.

"Will you stop that, Skywalker?" Snape hissed angrily. "It's not funny."

"It sort of is," Harry said grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up, Potter, before I hex you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"_Stupefy_," Snape growled out casting the spell and Harry was instantly tossed to the ground stunned. "Yes, I would dare."

"What did he expect? Blaze would protect him from the spell. He ain't Blaze's favorite character," Han said popping up with Chewbacca, Brom, Gandalf and Frodo on his side.

"And why are you laughing like crazy, Anakin?" Brom asked.

"Bellatrix is in love with Snape because she was hit with the love at first sight spell," Anakin said before he burst out laughing again and he was joined by everyone else, excluding Obi-Wan and Snape although Obi-Wan was amused.

"It's not funny!" Snape growled.

At that moment, the earth trembled and the group turned toward the ocean just as a city appeared in the middle of the ocean. The idyllic city looked serene and glittered in the light of the two suns in the sky; Obi-Wan was unsure of how Blaze was able to actually put two suns in her city-closet. He was absolutely sure that this should not be possible.

"What is that?" Gandalf exclaimed.

"I hope there's a bathroom in there," Harry said as the stunning charm went away and Snape sneered before rolling his eyes.

"What is this place?" Anakin wondered aloud.

"Oh, oh, I want to play with that projectile gun," Obi-Wan cried happily pointing toward the projectile gun that was apart of the defensive system around the newly modified city, a modern version of the mythological place by the way.

"You'd better wait in line. I call dibs on using it first," Harry cried happily.

"This has bad idea written all over it, Potter," Snape growled but no one cared as they dived into the ocean and began swimming toward the city. Snape sneered before he heard the sound of someone apaparating behind him and he quickly apparated into the idyllic city without even bothering on seeing who it was.

* * *

><p><em>The Field Building, the city-closet…<em>

"Bored?" Blaze asked as she apparated to Wolf's side in the middle of the Field Building.

"You can say that again," Wolf agreed. "Wait a minute, I thought you were narrating."

"My dad finally got to his senses and started narrating again although he is still laughing to himself about the predicament Snape's in."

"What predicament?" Wolf asked curiously.

"Ron placed a Love at First Sight spell on Bellatrix and…"

"…she saw Snape right away."

"Yup."

"Good grief. I really do think this is going to be a annoying."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Is there anyway to counteract the spell?"

"Ron doesn't know."

"Ah." Wolf sighed in boredom before she narrowed her eyes in thought. She noticed that Blaze looked a tad different; her dark brown hair was streaked silver and blue and she had a silver-black belt across her waist where her blue and silver lightsabers and her candy sword lay and there was a candy quiver of candy arrows strung across her back. The typical attire of the insane authoress.

"Why did you streak your hair blue and silver?" Wolf asked curiously.

"I was bored," Blaze replied with a shrug. "And they are my favorite colors. Now then, if you're so bored then why don't you battle Nagini and a Cerberus? I can bring them here if you want although Nagini is still being pestered by that hawk that was hit with the Love at First Sight spell Ron had been aiming at Snape."

Wolf's eyes glittered with excitement before she leapt to her feet and pulled out her bladed knuckles before she put them on. Blaze pressed a button and Wolf immediately went to fight the Cerberus and Nagini, both of whom had popped out of nowhere.

Blaze glanced up as her favorite character is in danger alarm went off and she sighed. "I'll be back later. Murtagh's in danger," she said before she turned and apparated away.

"When in the world did she acquire the powers of a witch?" Wolf wondered from where she was pummeling the Cerberus with her bladed knuckles.

Who knows?

* * *

><p><em>The Pillow Building, the city-closet…<em>

"Are you ever going to leave this place?" Ahsoka exclaimed. She had gone to find Luke after she, Sirius, Remus and Percy got bored with pummeling Wormtail and Wormtongue although Sirius had transfigured Wormtail into a small firefly and trapped him in a jar.

"Probably not," Luke admitted from where he was lying on the wall of the pillow building.

Ahsoka sighed. "You're weird," she muttered.

"Not as weird as my father."

"No, you two are about the same in that respect."

"Thanks." There was obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"By the way, have you seen Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Nope. I think he was with father and Obi-Wan," Luke replied.

"Ah."

"I also know that Blaze is trying to find another base of operations. She told me as much when she was examining the Pillow Building to see if it would work. She seems to think the Hotel Building won't serve as a perfect base of operations and so she's finding another one even if she does think perfection is overrated."

"It is," Percy said and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're going to go find them," Sirius said before he and Remus apparated away.

Ahsoka and Luke watched them go and Ahsoka sighed before shrugging and tossing herself onto the roof of the pillow building and falling asleep. Yeah, most of the buildings in Blaze's city-closet either defy the laws of physics or defy gravity, especially the four element buildings.

"So you're staying here too?" Luke asked.

"Yup."

"Cool."

* * *

><p><em>Atlantis, the city-closet…<em>

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Harry breathed as he gazed at the idyllic insides of Atlantis, which seemed to shimmer as brightly as the walls of Elantris.

"What in the world is Elantris?" Anakin asked.

Whoops. Ah well, I'll keep it as an allusion.

"You're weird, stranger," Obi-Wan muttered.

Thank you, thank you very much…Time is everlasting…who took my cookies?

"Palpypie," Snape said with a smirk.

I'll be right back. Padmé, you take over.

Sure thing.

"Ahhhhh! Get this crazy idiot away from me! I don't have your dang cookies!" Palpypie's voice screamed.

"You took my cappuccino..and my cookies. DIE! DIE!" the stranger's screamed.

Anyway, the party of Revolutionaries walked around the insides of Atlantis and Harry observed everything that he could see. He could see that the mythological city, Snape had informed him that's what it was, had been modernized for it held projectile guns, computers, air conditioning, bobbleheads, TVs, and other weapons.

Ah…Milano cookies are good.

Dad…

Oh hold your horses, I'm getting there.

"This would make a good place to set up Blaze's base of operations," Obi-Wan said from where he was examining the main room of the city. "You can easily lower it into the ocean and lift it out of the ocean whenever you want."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"It says so here." Obi-Wan pointed to the operational manual that lay within the main control room of the underwater supposedly mythological and modernized city.

"It would," Snape agreed.

"So are you going to go blabbing about this to your Dunderheaded allies?" Harry sneered.

"Don't make me stun you again, Potter," Snape snapped. "And no, I will not. I'll just tell him Blaze chose the Pillow Building."

"That's clear on the other end of the city-closet!"

"Precisely."

"Well, let's get a hold of everyone and call 'em here," Han suggested and Chewbacca growled in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>The Water Building, the city-closet…<em>

"You are too fascinated with water, dad," Percy grumbled as he watched his father lounge in the Water Building.

"Well I am the God of the Sea, son," Poseidon reminded him.

"Yeah but still."

"Please hide me!" Annabeth cried rushing forward.

"From what?" Percy asked.

"Saruman's chasing me again with a bouquet of roses. That's sweet and all but coming from a man that looks 2,542,555 years old is just plain wrong."

"No one's been able to figure out how to reverse the spell yet?"

"I don't think the spell _can_ be reversed."

"Well you can always hide in the Earth Building," Poseidon said pointing to the building that lay above the Flame Building diagonally from where they were currently located.

"Good idea," Annabeth said before she rushed into the Earth Building.

"Help me!" Hermione cried rushing forward.

"Palpypie chasing you again?"

Hermione nodded.

"Earth Building."

"Thanks." Hermione hurried into the Earth Building right away.

"Oh my love, where has my love gone?" Palpypie and Saruman said in their singsong voices until the two got out of sight and then they glanced at each other, shrugged, and walked off.

"Does it only work when the person they fell in love with is in sight?" Percy wondered.

"Have you seen my lovely Snape?" Bellatrix asked.

"I think it affects women differently," Poseidon murmured as he and Percy shook their heads and Bellatrix apparated away looking disappointed.

* * *

><p><em>The Pillow Building Area, the city-closet…<em>

"You might want to think about leaving," Snape said popping up in the Pillow Building where Ahsoka and Luke were located. "The Dunderheads are planning on staking out the building."

"Why?"

"They believed me when I said Blaze's new base of operations was the Pillow Building, which it's not."

"Then where is Blaze's new BoO?"

"BoO?"

"Yeah, Base of Operations."

"Ah. Here are the coordinates." Snape handed the coordinates to Luke before wincing in pain when his Dark Mark flared. "And I suggest you get going now." With that, he apparated to the dark lord's side.

"My lovely Snape," Bellatrix cried happily latching on to Snape before the master spy had a chance to get away.

"Bloody hell, Bella, let go," Snape growled.

"Awww, my lovely Snape called me Bella," Bellatrix gushed.

"Stupid love spell. When I find Weasley, I'm going to hex him to Pluto and leave him there," Snape muttered.

"Enough chitchat. We are going to stakeout the Pillow Building until the Revolutionaries come out. Severus, you'll go and make sure they do not relocate."

"Of course my lord."

"I still think Severus is the most stupidest name I have ever heard," Saruman said laughing.

"Don't you dare make fun of my Sevvy Snape's name!" Bellatrix screamed. "_Crucio!_"

Saruman collapsed on the ground and writhed in pain while Snape raised an eyebrow. "Your Sevvy Snape?" Sevvy Snape asked before he scowled. "And that is NOT my name!"

I know.

Snape scowled.

"Bellatrix enough," Voldymuffin snapped. "Come, let us begin our stakeout. Severus, return to the Revolutionaries."

"I would, my lord, but…" Snape glanced pointedly at Bellatrix who still refused to let him go.

"Bellatrix, let go of Severus so that he can return to his duties," Voldymuffin said with a sigh while Galbycakes, Palpypie and Sauron were trying their hardest to not laugh.

Bellatrix pouted but let go and, immediately, Snape apparated away to Atlantis where the other Revolutionaries were gathering.

* * *

><p><em>Atlantis, the city-closet…<em>

"_I'm going to kill you, Mr. Weasley!_" Snape snarled angrily the instant he caught sight of Ron who immediately hid behind Poseidon, Anakin and Legolas.

The three mentioned immediately stepped away and Snape had his wand pointed at Ron who was attempting to find his wand. "Dang it, I lost it again!"

"No, you broke it while you were in the Train Building," Hermione reminded him.

"Dang it!"

Snape smirked.

"Oh stop that," Blaze scolded them. "Nice place you found here. Who found it?"

"I did," Harry said smirking.

"You wish, Potter." Severus sneered before adding, "You were too busy crying from laughing so much that you didn't even notice it appear."

"Oh...right."

"Anakin and I found it," Obi-Wan said. "And then Harry and Snape saw it."

"I still can't believe you actually cast a Love at First Sight spell on Bellatrix and she fell in love with Snape," Aragorn said laughing his head off.

"_IT'S NOT FUNNY!_" Snape all but screeched in fury.

"Oh calm down, Snape," Blaze said twirling her wand in her hand. Yup, you heard right, Blaze has a wand now. It's nine inches, willow and with a dragon heartstring as its' core.

"Oh no, Blaze has a wand. We'd better start running now," Percy moaned.

"You're telling me," Murtagh agreed as he, Eragon, Arya and the other characters walked into Atlantis, Murtagh was dragging a chocolate door behind him.

"Mmm, chocolate," Padmé said drooling slightly.

Ahsoka sighed before rolling her eyes.

"This will be perfect for my new base of operations," Blaze said tucking her wand into the wand holster she had on her forearm. Snape could tell that Blaze had a lot of weapons with her; two lightsabers, blue and silver, a wand, a blaster, a candy sword and a candy bow and a candy quiver of candy arrows.

Wolf popped up at that moment putting her bladed knuckles away. "Well, that was fun," she said happily.

"Where have you been?" Qui-Gon asked popping up out of nowhere while Mace drove up behind him in his '64 Mustang and Yoda floated over to join them in the hoverchair he took back from Ron.

"Around," Wolf replied with a shrug.

"Well, this will be our perfect base of operations for now even if perfection is overrated," Blaze said. "Snape, what are the Dunderheads doing?"

"Staking out the Pillow Building," Snape replied.

Blaze and Wolf laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>an what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 626**

**Darth: ah don't you mean chapter 3**

**Blaze: that's what I said**

**Darth: no i…oh never mind**

**Blaze: (smirks) Oh and there are going to be three things I'm going to ask and I'll have my top three favorite characters do it**

**Anakin: who are Blaze's top three favorite _Harry Potter_ characters? Hint: look at her profile**

**Severus: what standalone fantasy novel was mentioned, by name, in this chapter?**

**Murtagh: what is your favorite quote from the last three chapters?**

**Blaze: the first question will be used to determine who will be my co-author for the next chapter while the other two are just out there to see if anyone can or will answer them**

**Darth: when you review your guesses to the first question then please include a brief description of yourself, your weapon(s) of choice, which villain you dislike the most, which Revolutionary you like the most and what you want to do**

**Blaze: and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I get a co-author and can begin typing the next chapter and anyone, even those who already co-authored in **_**Alagaesia Goes Crazy**_**, are eligible for this contest as I am starting out fresh and new…well almost since Wolf is still a permanent character**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	4. Of Hidden Love and Fireworks

**Blaze: new chapter is up now**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**T'arath: hello everyone**

**Palpypie: who the heck is this?**

**Blaze: this is my co-author for this chapter. Her name is T'arath, or Starlite**

**T'arath: (smirks before pulling out a Calibrette sword) yup (stabs Palypie)**

**Blaze: yup here is chapter 4 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Up, T'arath, Wolf, Katy Perry, Reebok, Nike, Converse, TNT Fireworks, Sears Tower, and NFL.**_

Chapter 4

Of Hidden Love and Fireworks

_Outside the Pillow Building, the city-closet…_

"What is taking them so long? Why is no one attempting to figure out a way out of this building? I want my revenge!" Galbycakes shrieked in fury.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to call your spy in and see if he knows why they aren't reacting," Palpypie suggested.

"Yeah, bring my Snapey here," Bellatrix said dreamily.

"Awkward," Lucius muttered.

"That wouldn't be a good idea because it might be obvious if Snape just suddenly disappeared and Blaze and those bloody Revolutionaries might get suspicious," said Voldymuffin with a sneer.

"But he could get away, couldn't he?"

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Then call him!"

"Do not order me around!" Voldymuffin pulled out his wand before casting the Cruciatus curse at Palpypie who blocked it with his Force lightning and Lucius sighed before rolling his eyes.

"Very well," Voldymuffin said retracting his curse as Palpypie retracted his lightning. "I will call him." He did just that.

Snape appeared at their sides and promptly hid behind Lucius when Bellatrix launched herself at him. "Don't hide behind me," Lucius snapped pushing Snape away and Bellatrix latched on to the Potions Professor.

"Will you let go of me, Bellatrix?" Snape growled struggling to escape from Bellatrix's grip.

"Where are the Revolutionaries?" asked Voldymuffin.

"Hiding out inside," Snape replied calmly as he continued to struggle to get Bellatrix to let go of him. "I am going to murder Ron Weasley for this," he added in a growl as he fought to get the insane female Death Eater Dunderhead to let go of him.

"What did that blood traitor do to my love?" Bellatix cried angrily. "I'll curse him so bad that he won't be able to sit down for several months! No one hurts my Sevvy Snape!"

Snape rolled his eyes skyward to glare at the two suns in the sky.

"Is there anything else you have to report?" asked Voldymuffin.

"Annabeth and Granger are getting ready to raid the Weapons of Mass Destruction building to blast Palpypie and Saruman until Weasley can find a way to reverse the spell and then they're going to blast him." Snape paused for a moment scowling at Bellatrix before adding, "I might help them in that respect…at least to blast that damn Weasley!"

At that moment, Ron came running out of the Research Building that lay nearby with his wand in hand. "I found a reversal spell!" he cried. "Now you, Annabeth and Hermione don't have to kill me!"

"Then cast it already you idiot!" Snape hissed angrily.

Quickly, Ron cast the spell and pointed the wand at Palpypie, Saruman and Bellatrix and the spell hit them. "Okay you guys, let's see if it worked," Ron called.

A moment later, Hermione apparated into the area while Annabeth, who stole Yoda's hoverchair, flew over to join them. Saruman and Palpypie, shaking their heads, glanced at the two girls before scowling. "Who brought the idiot Revolutionaries here?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Well it worked," Ron said happily.

"Not entirely, Weasley," Snape hissed when he noticed Bellatrix was still clinging on to him.

"Oh…ah…maybe it doesn't work with females," Ron suggested before he cringed away from the murderous glare that Snape was tossing him.

Bellatrix let out an insane laugh. "You idiotic blood traitor," she cried. "I was never hit with the spell!"

Snape and everyone else stared at her flabbergasted.

"What are you trying to say?" Voldymuffin asked finally and warily.

"I've always been in love with Severus Snape!" Bellatrix exclaimed happily before she threw her arms around Snape who looked on the verge of slamming his head into the wall of the nearest building.

Ron burst out laughing until he was on the floor and clutching his side from laughing so hard. "The insane Dunderhead is in love with the snarky git of a Dunderhead, hahahaha," he gasped.

"How dare you insult my love?" Bellatrix screeched. "_Crucio!_"

Ron quickly ran away before the spell could reach him and Hermione and Annabeth did the smart thing and fled as well.

Snape was still shocked out of his mind. "Did I hear you right?" he said finally.

"Of course my love," Bellatrix gushed.

Galbycakes and the rest of the Dunderheads were laughing so hard that it hurt while Snape was still staring shocked at his insane 'supposed' ally.

"I think it would be best if you returned to the Revolutionaries now and let us know if they decide to leave the Pillow Building," said Voldymuffin in an effort to diffuse the awkward moment.

"Er…good idea."

"Bellatrix, let go of Severus."

"Find my lord," Bellatrix muttered but not before she gave Snape's cheek a quick kiss and stepped back and Snape, scowling more in surprise than anything, apparated away.

* * *

><p><em>The Conference Room, Atlantis…<em>

T'arath and Blaze walked side by side into the conference room that lay on one of the floors of Atlantis beneath the ocean within Blaze's city-country-world-galaxy-closet. The co-author for the chapter was a half-Vulcan girl with blonde brown hair streaked silver and gold in the bangs and flint blue eyes. She was currently wearing a sword on her hip, Calibrette, that changed from a rapier to a silver lightsaber and back whenever. She was also wearing a black tunic with silver stars on it and black pants with purple and silver stripes.

"And this is the conference room," Blaze finished showing T'arath around her new BoO as Luke liked to call it. "I just called everyone so they should be gathering although some of them might take longer than others."

At that moment, Anakin and Luke, who were in a heated argument, walked into the room with Obi-Wan, Murtagh, Mace, Eragon and Arya just behind him. Blaze raised her eyebrows as she watched father and son argue constantly.

"Reebok tennis shoes are so much better than Nike," Luke snapped.

"Nuh uh. Nike are way better than Reebok," Anakin snapped back.

"Reebok!"

"Nike!"

"Reebok!"

"Nike!"

"Reebok!"

"Nike!"

"Reebok!"

"Nike!"

"Reebok is so much better."

"No, Nike is better."

"Reebok is better."

"Nike is better."

"Good grief, will you two shut up already? You are giving me a headache!" Mace exclaimed angrily.

"Obi-Wan settle this for us. Which is better? Reebok or Nike?" Anakin asked turning his gaze to his former master and completely ignoring the Korun Jedi Master.

"Converse are better," Obi-Wan replied with a shrug.

"No way!" Anakin and Luke exclaimed glaring at Obi-Wan who merely shrugged.

"All right, enough you two," Blaze said before she gazed around. "All right, I see some of my allies but where is everyone else?"

Han walked into the room at that moment with Chewbacca, Yoda, who was scowling, Leia, Qui-Gon and Padmé just behind him. They were followed by Brom, Nasuada, Percy, Poseidon, Grover, Annabeth, who was on Yoda's hoverchair, Thalia and Zoë, who were two new characters, and Legolas. Aragorn skydived into the room and he was followed by Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Arwen and Eowyn.

Wolf calmly walked into the conference room with a sword in her hand and she made her way over to join Blaze and T'arath. "Welcome to Atlantis, T'arath," she greeted the blonde brown haired girl.

"Hi Wolf," T'arath replied.

"We're still missing five people," Luke said gazing around in confusion.

"Yeah, where are Harry and Hermione? And Luna? And Ron? Don't tell me Snape actually went through with his promise and tossed Ron into the Flame Building," Anakin said before he shuddered. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy…well, perhaps on Palpypie."

"No, Ron's all right," Annabeth said. "He's just getting scolded by the manager of the Research Building for walking out of the building with information that he forgot to pay for and Harry, Hermione and Luna are trying to help him out."

"So where's Snape then?" asked Legolas.

Snape popped up at Percy, Arwen and Han's side causing the two guys to scream in fright while Arwen snorted. "Scardy cats," she muttered.

Snape was scowling angrily and Blaze glanced at him curiously. "What's with you?" she asked.

"Bellatrix LeStrange is in love with me," Snape muttered. "And it's not even because of the spell Weasley placed on her…or didn't place on her I should say."

Anakin and Luke burst out laughing until they were promptly stunned by Snape who was glaring murderously at them. Obi-Wan gazed at his stunned former apprentice before glancing at Blaze. "I thought you didn't want your favorite characters to get injured," he said.

"I don't but Snape didn't hurt Anakin and they are both my favorite characters," Blaze replied with a shrug.

At that moment, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna landed their brooms in the conference room as Blaze had created a portal from the outside that allowed brooms to be flown underwater. Harry, Hermione and Luna were grinning ear to ear while Ron looked like he wanted to start rolling on the floor because he was laughing so hard.

"Bellatrix is in love with Snape! And it wasn't even caused by a spell!" Ron gasped when he finally got his breath before he burst out laughing yet again.

"SHUT UP WEASLEY!" Snape yelled angrily.

"All right you two. Calm down, calm down. I didn't call you all here to laugh at the current predicament Snape's in," Blaze said. "Now everyone take a seat. My favorite characters here." She pointed to the five chairs lying next to the three seats at the head of the table.

Blaze sat in the middle of the seats at the head of the table while Wolf sat on one side and T'arath sat on the other. Snape took a seat next to T'arath still scowling angrily at Ron while Anakin, who was grinning ear to ear, sat next to him and Murtagh sat on Anakin's other side. Next to Wolf sat Aragorn and Poseidon.

"All right, what news is there to report on the Dunderheads?" Blaze asked turning to look at Snape.

"Other than the fact that I'm getting stalked by an insane Death Eater who suddenly loves me, nothing much," Snape replied. "They are still staking out the Pillow Building for they really do believe that is the building you chose as your Base of Operations. And they really believed that Annabeth and Hermione were on the verge of blasting Palpypie, Saruman and Ron with weapons from the Weapons of Mass Destruction Building."

Annabeth and Hermione, who were sitting side by side with each other, grinned. "We really need to do that just for the heck of it," they said and Ron paled considerably.

"I'll help you with that," Snape added.

"You'd actually blast your own allies with weapons of mass destruction?" Harry echoed.

"If Bellatrix happens to be in the line of fire then yes."

"You really hate her that much?"

"Not as much as I hate Voldymuffin."

"Why?

Snape's eyes grew cold.

"He killed the love of Snape's life, your mother, when he tried to kill you," Blaze said.

"Bloody hell, Blaze, did you have to tell him that?" Snape exclaimed while Harry proceeded to faint from shock.

"Yeah," Blaze said with a shrug.

"I really should hex you for that," said Snape angrily.

"Can I toss Palpypie off the Cliff Building?" Mace asked.

"Why would you want to do that? You always do that," said Obi-Wan rolling his eye.

At that moment, a dog bounded into the conference room before launching himself onto the table and sat down tongue lolling out. "Hi there," the dog said.

"Oh my god. That dog is so cute!" Hermione, Luna and Annabeth gushed gazing at the dog.

"Can we keep him?" Harry pleaded as he woke up and took his seat.

"No," Blaze said.

"But it's a talking dog!"

The dog barked happily before he leapt off the conference table and shimmered into the form of Sirius Black smirking. "I knew that spell would work. Good job, Moony!" he shouted over his shoulder as the werewolf walked into the conference room with a faint smile on his face.

"I knew it would work," he said.

"I rather enjoyed it more when the mangy mutt couldn't talk while in mutt form," Snape muttered.

"Oh shut up, Bellatrix's lover," Sirius snapped back.

"SHUT UP!"

Remus burst out laughing. "Do you realize that if Snape and Bellatrix marry then you two will be related through marriage?" he said.

"Oh Merlin no!" Sirius moaned.

"I'd rather jump off the Cliff Building," Snape growled.

"I'd be happy to push you off."

"And I'd be happy to toss you off."

"Oh stop it you two!" Leia snapped lifting up a frying pan and hitting the Animagus and the Master Spy on the head.

"Ow!" Both of them exclaimed.

"We're still missing one person," said Blaze.

"Who?" Wolf asked.

"Draco."

"I think he went back to looking for chariots for some reason," said Snape rubbing his head.

"Either that or he got lost trying to find the portal into Atlantis," said Percy with a smirk.

Draco appeared at that moment and, after hearing Percy's words, scowled, hit him upside the head with a frying pan and stalked to his seat.

"Ow!"

"All right, now that everyone is here. Let's get the rest of this meeting underway," Blaze said firmly. "First things first. Atlantis is hidden and will remain that way so we won't stay here long and we'll split up to do different things to avoid leading ol' no nose Voldymuffin and big nose Palpypie to Atlantis."

"So what are we going to do?" Han asked.

"I'm splitting you up into groups and you'll be assigned to a portion of the city-closet where you'll stay and entertain yourself for a couple of days until we're sure the Dunderheads don't suspect anything as Snape will have to go back and tell them that I moved my base of operations to stay on their good side."

"Where shall I tell them your base is now?" Snape asked.

"Pick a building, any building so long as it's not near one of the areas where I'm sending these groups."

"How many groups are you making?" Aragorn asked.

"Six with a mixture of several different characters."

"Cool."

"Will Snape be apart of one of them?" Anakin asked glancing at Snape warily. "I think he might want to hex everyone who laughed at him because Bellatrix is in love with him."

Snape curled his lip in a sneer. "I'll hex anyone that isn't one of Blaze's favorite characters," he said.

Harry, Hermione and Ron gulped at that.

"All right. Here are the six groups. Group one, who will go to the Blue District…"

"Wait a minute…blue district?"

"Yeah, this city-closet-country-place is separated into seven different districts, each named after a color except for the one we're in. You should be able to find the districts easily. The Chimeras changed it to where each building will be the color of the district it is in. Once you see the color of the building change then you know you're in a different district."

"Ah."

"Anyway, the Blue District group will consist of Anakin, Luke, Murtagh, Arya, Snape, Sirius, Draco, Annabeth, Aragorn and Legolas."

"Ugh. Why do I have to get stuck with Snape?" Sirius complained.

"Luckily for both of you, Snape won't be there often 'cause of his spying duties," Blaze said.

Both Snape and Sirius looked relieved at that.

"All right, the Green District group will consist of Obi-Wan, Eragon, Harry, Thalia and Gandalf."

"The Red District group will consist of Qui-Gon, Yoda, Brom, Remus, Percy and Frodo."

"The Purple District group will consist of Padmé, Leia, Morzan, Hermione, Poseidon and Sam."

"The Silver District group will consist of Han, Chewbacca, Nasuada, Ron, Zoë and Arwen."

"The Yellow District group will consist of Mace, Ahsoka, Orizzle, who will be joining you later, Luna, Grover and Eowyn."

The six groups nodded in agreement.

"All right then. Have fun and if you see a Dunderhead then you have my permission to do what you want with them."

Snape winced at that moment as his dark mark flared before glancing at Blaze. "And I'd best get going." With that, he stood up before turning around and apparating away although not without a scowl plastered across his face.

"I'm going with Anakin and Luke," T'arath said getting to her feet. "I think it's time for some father-son bonding time."

"When Snape returns, try to make sure he and Sirius don't get into a hexing war," Blaze cautioned her.

"Of course." With that, T'arath jogged over to join the Blue District group.

"I'm off to go find a skyscraper," Wolf said getting to her feet.

"Try the Skyscraper Building in the Silver District," Blaze suggested.

"Will do." With that, Wolf walked away as the Silver District group also left the city-closet-country-place-thing.

* * *

><p><em>The Skyscraper Building, the Silver District…<em>

Wolf examined the tall, slender and white skyscraper in front of her with curiosity in her eyes although she did notice that Han and Chewbacca had disappeared into a nearby random no name store, Nasuada, Zoë and Arwen were dueling and Ron was observing the Cannon Building with curiosity in her eyes.

At that moment, she was aware of someone else at her side and she frowned when she noticed that it was Lucius Malfoy. "What are you doing here, you dunderhead?" she said flatly.

"You're going to get your ass kicked, Lucius," Snape said nearby shaking his head before he glanced at Bellatrix who was clinging on to him. "I bet you fifty Galleons that Lucius will get a skyscraper tossed at him for this."

"You're on," Bellatrix said shaking Snape's hand before continuing to cling on to him while Wolf, shaking her head and mentally wondering what in the world was going on in Blaze's mind when she decided to make Bellatrix fall in love with Snape, turned her gaze back to the slender Sears tower that stood randomly in the Skyscraper building.

"You are quite beautiful, you know that," Lucius said smiling faintly.

"Oh get away from me, you pedophilic freak," Wolf snapped pulling out her sword and holding it out in front of her to ward off the blonde wizard.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"No way. Get away from me, you pedophile. You're worse than Palpypie in that respect."

"That is not true, you bloody evil little bitch!" Lucius yelled.

"Uh oh," Han said taking several steps back and Chewbacca quickly joined him. No one called Wolf 'evil' or a 'bitch' and got away with it unscathed.

"Oh no you didn't it," Wolf said firmly before she cut through the Sears tower with her sword and tossed the skyscraper at Lucius immediately flattening the blonde wizard before she stalked off to join Nasuada and Ron.

Snape held out a hand and Bellatrix, staring in surprise at Lucius's buried body, numbly handed the fifty Galleons over to Snape. "Nice doing business with you," Snape said pocketing the money.

"You bloody idiot. How dare you bet on whether or not I would get a skyscraper tossed at me? And how dare you not help me?" Lucius screamed as he appeared, remarkably alive and unharmed...

Wolf popped up. "Why'd you have to do that, Blaze?"

"I don't know honestly," Blaze's disembodied voice replied.

…next to Snape and Bellatrix.

"It was much too amusing to watch you get crushed by a skyscraper because you called Wolf evil," Snape replied.

"You bloody imbecile. You'll pay for that," Lucius hissed wand dropping into his hand before he pointed the wand at Snape.

"Don't you DARE harm my Sevvy!" Bellatrix shrieked "_Crucio!_"

Lucius immediately collapsed on the ground in agonizing pain and Snape watched him with a raised eyebrow before glancing at Bellatrix and back at Lucius's writhing body.

"Perhaps this new arrangement won't be so bad after all," he mused.

"Bellatrix stop it!" Voldymuffin hissed popping up at Snape's side with Palpypie landing the speeder he had been flying and got out followed by Kronybread, Galbycakes/Cheesehead, Dooky the Friendly Ghost, Vader, Wormtongue, Sauron and Dooky's twin brother Saruman.

"STOP CALLING ME DOOKU'S TWIN!" Saruman screamed angrily.

"I doubt she will stop," Snape sneered.

"Then make her stop."

"I would rather not."

"You idiot!"

"How dare you insult Snape? _Crucio!_" Bellatrix shrieked casting the spell and Saruman immediately collapsed on the ground.

"Stop it this instant, Bellatrix," Voldymuffin yelled but Bellatrix didn't listen to him.

Snape smirked. "I don't think she likes you anymore, ol' Voldy," he said.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that, Severus," Voldymuffin hissed.

"Or what?"

"Don't make me kill you."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Try it," he invited him.

Voldymuffin pointed his wand at Snape.

Bellatrix stunned Voldymuffin.

Palpypie lashed out with Force lightning at Snape.

Bellatrix petrified him.

Snape, who's wand was in his hand, frowned. "I can take care of myself, Bellatrix," he said flatly.

"I know," Bellatrix said happily before she took Snape's hand and immediately half dragged half guided Snape away from the Dunderheads.

* * *

><p><em>The Coffee Building, the Blue District…<em>

T'arath watched as Snape and Bellatrix walked into the Coffee Building within the Blue District from where she was sitting beside Anakin and Luke on a random couch watching a preseason NFL football game while Sirius, Aragorn, Arya and Annabeth were lighting fireworks and setting them off at random intervals throughout all of the Blue District after having found the TNT Firework Building.

"Why the bloody hell is she here?" Sirius hissed angrily.

"She drug me here," Snape grumbled. "And she cursed and hexed Voldymuffin, Palpypie, Saruman and Lucius."

Anakin grinned. "I like her," he said.

"She's insane," Luke murmured.

"So are we."

"She's worse."

T'arath sipped at her cappuccino while watching the interaction and then glancing at Anakin who scowled at the scoreboard. "Come on, you can beat them," he shouted at the TV screen. "You scored thirty points in the first half. Why can't you score thirty in the second?"

"They're getting lazy," Luke said sipping his coffee.

"Yup they are," T'arath agreed.

"What's that mudblood doing here?" Bellatrix sneered at T'arath.

"She's Blaze's co-author for this chapter," replied Luke.

"What does mudblood mean anyway?" Aragorn asked as he tossed another firework off of the building and it exploded before it hit the ground.

"It means dirty blood and it's the worse insult to be given to a muggleborn wizard, or someone who was not born to a witch and a wizard," Sirius explained glaring at Bellatrix although he noticed that Snape was also glowering at Bellatrix.

It would seem that they agreed on one thing.

"Don't you dare use that word again, Bella," Snape said firmly. "If you really do love me then you'll do this for me."

Bellatrix glanced up at him. "Of course my Sevvy Snape," she purred before she wrapped her arms around Snape's waist causing the uncomfortable wizard to stiffen and groan.

"How the bloody hell is this even happening?" he hissed angrily.

Anakin and Luke were laughing again while Sirius shook his head and Aragorn, Legolas and Annabeth tossed a firework.

"_You just got to ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the Fourth of July. 'Cause baby you're a firework come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go 'ahh, ahh, ahh' as you shoot across the sky. Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go 'ahh, ahh, ahh,' you're gonna leave 'em going 'ahh, ahh, ahh'_" Annabeth sang happily as she tossed a firework into the building.

"You're going to burn this bloody building down if you keep doing that," Snape snapped.

Ha alliteration.

"Oh quit with the alliteration thing, stranger," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"I rather like it," said Anakin musingly.

"That's you. You're weird."

"We're both weird."

"True enough. Want to go toss fireworks at Wormtail, Wormtongue, the other Death Eaters and the orcs?"

Anakin grinned leaping to his feet. "You read my mind."

T'arath laughed but walked over to join father and son and the three of them began tossing fireworks at the Dunderheads although T'arath aimed hers at Palpypie and Galbycakes, the two Dunderheads she hated the most.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 4**

**Darth: I rather liked it although I still can't believe you paired Snape and Bellatrix together**

**Blaze: (grins) I'm evil aren't I?**

**Severus: yes, yes you are**

**Bellatrix: awww but we make such a cute couple**

**Severus: (dryly) define cute**

**Blaze: (laughs) well the next chapter will likely cover the other districts**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: and here are some questions I hope some of my reviewers will take the time to answer although I won't be requiring a co-author for the next chapter**

**Number One: first question is who is the artist who sang the song that Annabeth was singing at the end of the chapter?**

**Number Two: how do you like the Snape/Bellatrix pairing? Be honest but please no flames**

**Number Three: and can anyone find the quote used in the Pixar movie **_**Up?**_** If so then please say so in your review if you want**

**Blaze: thank you Number One, Two and Three**

**Numbers One, Two and Three: no problem**

**Blaze: (laughs) so please review and I'll post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it'll be anytime soon and please no flames for they will be used to slowly roast Palpypie, Lucius, Nagini, Voldymuffin and all the other Dunderheads, aside from Bellatrix, over a fire**


	5. Happy New Year, Everyone

**Blaze: and here is a new chapter…ow, I think my ears just popped**

**Darth: ouch**

**Blaze: tell me about it**

**Wolf: hiya**

**Palpypie: ugh, it's you**

**Anakin: (drinking smoothie) yup**

**Palpypie: (glowers at Anakin and ignites lightsaber)**

**Severus: (stuns Palpypie)**

**Anakin: (raises eyebrows) what was that for?**

**Severus: (shrugs) I was bored**

**Blaze: (chuckles) here is chapter 5 and I hope that you find it funny. Thank you to everyone who helped me get 39 reviews and, as always, reviews are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Shake It Up!, pandas, Wolf, Wipeout, Jeopardy!, HDTV, thermoses, Tangled, sledgehammers, Macs Steak and the Rough, Tootsie Rolls, Dragonforce, and Auto Zone.**_

Chapter 5

Happy New Year, Everyone

_Wipeout Building, the Red District…_

"I'm not doing that! Are you insane?" Remus yelled glaring at Brom who was standing behind him at the Big Balls obstacle course that was always present during the Wipeout episodes.

Brom thought about it for a moment before pinching his fingers in reply.

"A little bit," Remus growled eyeing the Big Balls until he was suddenly pushed onto the balls and bounced over them.

"Ow. Damn it," he yelled glaring at Brom.

Brom grinned happily.

Remus scowled angrily.

Percy sighed before shaking his head in response. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?" he murmured.

"He's the idiot, not me," Remus muttered glaring at the Rider.

"Shut it, kitty cat," Brom snapped.

"I'm a were_wolf_, not a cat, idiot!"

"Weeeeeee!" Frodo shouted sliding down the side of the nearby Box Building while Yoda and Qui-Gon watched.

"Weirdos," Qui-Gon said with a snort.

"You're the weirdo," Frodo said with a snort.

"How dare you call me a weirdo?" Qui-Gon screamed igniting his lightsaber and attempting to slice Frodo in half.

"He needs a caf, doesn't he?" Brom asked.

"Yeah he does," replied Remus with a snort. "He really should just carry a Thermos with him.

"A little help here," Frodo cried struggling to escape from an enraged and crazy Jedi Master.

"Quiet, midget, we're talking," Brom snapped.

"Hello, you idiots, I'm getting chased by an insane and enraged Jedi and you're doing nothing to help me," Frodo screamed.

"Be quiet you will," Yoda shouted.

Percy snorted. "Easier said than done when it comes to him. He talks faster than a hummingbird's wings," he said.

"I do not talk faster than a hummingbird's wings," Frodo shouted before ducking around a big ball and Qui-Gon's lightsaber sliced through the ball just as Remus was pushed into it again. He landed with a splash in the water beneath the ball.

"Thanks a lot, Brom," he growled at Brom as he shook his head almost as if he was a dog shaking the water from his fur.

Brom smirked.

* * *

><p><em>The Ice Building, the Purple District…<em>

Padmé walked through the Ice Building chewing on a piece of chocolate while observing Morzan and Sam who were currently caught up in a staring contest and Poseidon who was lounging on the Ice Building. Leia sat beside her mother before sighing.

"Why are they having a staring contest?" Leia asked her.

Padmé shrugged but said nothing as her mouth was currently full of chocolate.

Hermione sighed. "I wish Blaze had sent me with the group going to the Green District," she muttered.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"'Cause that's where the Book Building is."

"What's with you and books?" asked Padmé curiously as she swallowed a bite of chocolate.

"I like books."

"Will you to shut up? We're trying to have a staring contest here," Morzan snapped accidentally blinking.

"Ha, I win!" Sam shouted.

"That's not fair. I was distracted," Morzan protested.

"Too bad."

"BREAK BLAZE!"

"AIIIIEEEE!" Hermione screamed before running out of the way just as a Mustang drove past before crashing into the Ice Building.

Blaze stepped out of the car looking dazed before gazing at the smashed car. "Uhhhhh, this is not good," she said.

Snape stepped out of the car glowering while Bellatrix stepped out of the backseat looking slightly dazed. "I told you to step on the break THREE TIMES!" he snarled angrily.

"I don't take well to getting yelled at," Blaze flared back.

Snape banged his head against the Ice Building.

"Don't do that, dear," Bellatrix gushed. "You'll give yourself a headache."

"Will you stop calling me dear, Bellatrix?" Snape growled head still pressed against the Ice Building.

"All right, love."

Snape banged his head against the wall again.

Hahahaha. Wait a minute, you CRASHED Mace's Mustang!

"Er, yeah, I really don't look forward to telling Mace that," Blaze said glancing at the Mustang. "Can we just blame Voldymuffin and go on with our lives?"

Snape growled. "They're going to get suspicious if they find out Voldymuffin was _somehow_ behind what happened to their cars," he said curtly.

"What do you mean 'they'?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix sneered at her but refrained from saying anything.

Snape glared at Blaze before briefly glancing at Hermione. "Blaze crashed Obi-Wan's speeder, Anakin's speeder, Lupin's car and, lately, Mace's Mustang," he said. "I'm never teaching you how to drive again!"

Blaze pouted. "But why? I'm not that bad," she protested.

"NOT THAT BAD!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You crashed Mace's Mustang into the Ice Building, you drove Anakin's speeder into the Empire State Building, you drove Obi-Wan's speeder into the Pool Building and you crashed Lupin's car into the Billiard Building!"

"So that's what that's all about," Padmé said pointing to a portion of the Purple District where a bunch of pool balls lay scattered across the street.

"It didn't help matters that Mr. Snarky here kept yelling at me," Blaze said.

"How dare you call my love Mr. Snarky? _Crucio!_" Bellatrix shrieked pointing her wand at Blaze.

Blaze lifted up a mirror and the curse was redirected into Morzan.

"What did I do?" Morzan cried in pain.

"Sorry, you were there," Blaze replied with a shrug.

Snape stalked away and Bellatrix immediately rushed after the Death Eater turned Spy.

"What about my driving lessons?" Blaze shouted.

"Get someone else to get into that death trap with you, I quit!" Snape shouted over his shoulder.

Blaze grumbled before turning and apparating away.

Wolf popped up before glancing briefly at the smoking car and sighed. "Blaze tried to drive again, didn't she?" she asked.

"Yup," Leia replied.

"How many cars this time?"

"Four."

"Gees, that's twice as many as last time. Teaching Blaze to drive is definitely easier said than done." Wolf shook her head before sighing and apparating away.

"Ahhhh, this feels so good," Poseidon said lounging on an ice couch."

"What is with you and water?" Percy said rolling his eyes.

"For the billionth time, I'm the Sea God!"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Poseidon glared at his son.

* * *

><p><em>The Book Building, the Green District…<em>

Obi-Wan walked over to join Harry and Thalia. "Have you two seen my speeder?" he asked.

"Nope, a rumor is going around that Voldymuffin stole it," said Thalia.

"Ugh, that idiot."

"Yup."

Harry walked over to join them. "Have you seen my wand?" he asked curiously.

"You lost it again? You lose that stupid thing too often," Eragon exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Thalia said with a snort.

Gandalf blinked open his eyes, caught sight of a book and immediately fell back asleep.

"He's a wizard and yet he falls asleep at the sight of books," Harry muttered shaking his head. "Reminds me of Ron."

Thalia chuckled.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I think I'm going to go looking for a book to check out," he said before he walked away.

"Will you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," Gandalf said curtly before he went back to sleep.

Eragon snorted. "That guy's a lazy bones."

"Tell me about it," Thalia muttered.

"I'm bored."

"So am I. Let's go find something else to do."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Jeopardy Building, the Yellow District…<em>

"The actor who played Roland in the movie _Jumper_," the host of Jeopardy read the clue out loud before glancing at the three people who were currently playing the game; Mace, Luna and Orizzle.

Orizzle buzzed in first. "Who is Mace Windu?" he declared triumphantly.

"Uh no, that's not right," the host said looking confused.

Mace slammed his head against the buzzer, which caused the host to glance at him. "Your answer?" he asked.

Mace lifted his head before rubbing it. "Who is Samuel L. Jackson?" he said before using the Force to bring a bottle of water and his Tylenol, that Ahsoka was holding him.

"Correct and that puts you at $5,400 but you aren't supposed to take medicine on a live TV show," the host said.

"Do _you_ want to deal with me while I have a kriffing headache?" Mace growled glaring at the host who paled and shook his head before gesturing for Mace to continue. Also, because Mace was taking Tylenol, the host decided to skip him.

"All right, Luna, it is your turn," the host said.

"All right," Luna said dreamily before examining the board. There were eight categories; Actors in Movies, Cars, Spaceships, Villains, Foods, Princesses and Queens, Scoundrels and Favorite Bounty Hunters. "I'll go with Scoundrels for 500."

"All right," the host said, "the clue is; he is one of the characters who drives Princess Leia Organa crazy in the _Star Wars_ saga."

Luna pursed her lips together in thought. "Who is Han Solo?" she said.

"Correct and that brings your total to $150, 500," the host said before he glanced at Orizzle.

"It is your turn, Orik," said the host.

"Don't call me Orik!" Orizzle flared.

"Sorry Orizzle," the host said. "But it's your turn to choose something."

"All right," Orizzle frowned as he examined the categories. "Villains for 200."

"All right," the host said before he began reading the clue that appeared on the board. "The clue is: the Sith who got cut in half on Naboo during _The Phantom Menace._"

Orizzle thought about it. "Who is Jabba the Hutt?" he said.

"I'm sorry but that is wrong," the host said and Orizzle's total went to negative 200.

Luna buzzed in and, when the host acknowledged her, she said, "Who is Darth Maul?"

"That is correct and that brings your total to $150, 700. You may pick a new clue."

Luna frowned. "Favorite bounty hunters for 500," she said.

"All right and the clue is; the Sarlacc's dinner in _Return of the Jedi_," the host said.

Mace buzzed in. "Who is Boba Fett?" he declared firmly.

"Correct and that brings your total to $5,900," the host said.

At that moment, a loud explosion sounded outside and everyone within the Jeopardy Building leapt up with a cry of fright while Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber, Grover cowered beneath his chair and Eowyn pulled out her sword.

"What the heck was that?" Mace exclaimed.

"I have no idea," said Orizzle.

Another explosion sounded and half the Jeopardy Building disappeared in a cloud of ash and flames. Ahsoka rushed out of the building with Eowyn, Luna, who had her wand in her hand, and Mace just behind her.

"Hey, what about our money?" Orizzle protested but the host was already gone. Orizzle grumbled before dashing toward the gaping hole in the building but briefly stopped to shout, "get out from under there, you coward," at Grover.

* * *

><p><em>Celebration Building, the city-closet…<em>

"Balloons?"

"Check."

"Music?"

"Check."

"Confetti."

"Check."

"Candy?"

"Er…" Wolf frowned before guiding the panda she was currently riding to the backroom before opening it up. "The narrator ate all the candy again."

"WHAT?" Blaze shrieked angrily. "Damn it, dad, I told you to stay away from the backroom."

It wasn't me. I only took two bags.

"You're the narrator."

Where's the other narrator?"

"Eating the chocolate building."

"Oh never mind, I found them," Wolf said picking up the backpack that the panda was carrying before she dumped it out on the table.

"All right. Food and drinks?"

Wolf pressed a button on her remote and the food and drinks arrived on the table. "Check."

"More confetti?"

"Check."

"Guests?"

"Er…" Wolf pressed a button on her remote and the guests arrived looking confused.

"Big screen HDTV?" Blaze asked.

Wolf pressed a button on her remote before frowning and guiding her panda toward the big screen TV. She then plugged the TV in and an image of the big ball appeared as well as the countdown clock lying at the bottom of the table. "Check."

"Good, I think that's everything," Blaze said.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked confused from where he was standing beside his son.

"New Years party," Blaze replied.

"It's New Years already? DANG!" Hermione exclaimed from where she was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Must you read a book during a party?" Ron asked glowering.

"It's a good book."

"Harry Potter!" Voldymuffin screamed stalking forward while Harry scowled.

"Must you keep doing that, you idiotic moronic moron who got beat by a one year old, split his soul seven times and has a freakishly long name?" he snarled angrily picking up the Auto Zone sign and slamming it into Voldymuffin's gut before stalking off.

Snape picked up a sledgehammer before slamming it into Voldymuffin's back, sending the dark lord flying to the ground. Voldymuffin scrambled to his feet before glaring at Snape angrily as Snape tossed the sledgehammer through a nearby window.

"Will you stop breaking the windows?" Blaze exclaimed.

"Why did you do that, Severus?" Voldymuffin demanded.

"I cannot tell a lie," Snape said before pointing at Malfoy and shouting, "Lucius made me!"

"What? No I…" Malfoy began.

"_Crucio!_" Voldymuffin screamed and Malfoy collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain.

Palpypie let out an evil cackle as he joined Voldymuffin along with Maul, Grievous and Dooky the Friendly Ghost. Bellatrix slipped her hand into Snape's when he wasn't watching and Snape scowled. Voldymuffin was joined by Wormtail and Nagini, who promptly hid when Blaze pulled out an arrow covered in basilisk venom.

Sauron and Saruman appeared with Wormtongue, the two remaining Ringwraiths Joe and Steve and the orcs just behind them. Kronybread arrived late, as usual, and he scowled.

"I don't always show up late," he scowled angrily.

Draco snorted. "Idiot," he said.

"Tell me about it," Hermione agreed smiling slightly.

Ron scowled.

Harry sighed.

Han was sitting beside Leia sipping at a glass of Corellian Whiskey while Leia shook her head and sighed. "Scruffy looking idiot," she muttered.

"Hey, stop calling me scruffy looking!" Han exclaimed.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward and sighed.

Blaze walked into the room with a guitar in her hand at that moment, which she started to strum quietly and started to sing happily.

"_One dream in all of us still shining_

_One star, the everlasting light_

_So alone, so lost inside, to the end in paradise_

_Salvation of mankind returns._

_And still we save a breath for the world_

_Life brings up for us all,_

_United, victorious, the hearts of our nation tonight._"

"What the heck is that song? It bloody sucks!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Blaze shrieked slamming her guitar on Malfoy's head.

"What was that about?" Maul asked causing everyone to stare at him. "What?"

"The silent coward speaks," Obi-Wan breathed.

"How dare you call me a coward?"

"You are one."

Maul ignited his lightsabers.

Obi-Wan pulled out a stick, glared at it and transferred his glare to Anakin. "WHERE IS MY LIGHTSABER?" he screamed.

"Don't look at me. Ahsoka had it last," Anakin protested.

"AHSOKA!"

Ahsoka walked into the Celebration Building with Obi-Wan's lightsaber in one hand and a chocolate ice cream cone in the other. "What?"

"Give me my lightsaber. I need to slice Maul in half again."

"I think Qui-Gon beat you to it," Ahsoka said handing the lightsaber to Obi-Wan who stared at Qui-Gon in surprise as Qui-Gon sliced Maul in half again after Blaze brought him back to life.

"Control your anger you will," Yoda shouted slamming his gimer stick into Qui-Gon's shin.

"Ow!" Qui-Gon exclaimed.

"Pie I want and ice cream and brownie ala mode," Yoda murmured before he floated away on his hoverchair.

"Mmm, brownie ala mode sounds good. Hey Blaze, is there a Macs Steak and the Rough in your closet?" Annabeth asked.

Blaze shook her head. "There is one on the _Executor_ though," she said.

"Hey, Harry, take me to the _Executor,_" Annabeth shouted.

"Me too," Percy shouted.

"Me too," Aragorn and Frodo shouted at the same time.

"Er, I won't be able to take all of you. Hermione?"

"Busy," Hermione shouted. "Draco set the table on fire and Blaze wants me to conjure up a new one."

"I did NOT set the table on fire," Draco protested. "My father did."

"Why is everyone blaming me?" Malfoy exclaimed before he was stunned by Hermione.

Snape smirked. "Serves you right," he sneered.

"Yes, it does," Bellatrix agreed.

"Stop stunning my best lieutenant, mudblood," Voldymuffin screamed.

"How dare you use that word around me?" Snape hissed before he shouted out a spell that sent Voldymuffin flying into a pit filled with molasses and spikes.

Bellatrix cast a spell that covered the hole with super glue so Voldymuffin couldn't get out. "Hahaha," she shrieked happily.

"Hey Snape, wanna help me transport all these people to the _Executor?_" Harry called as Annabeth, Percy, Aragorn and Frodo continued to bug him for a lift to the _Executor._ "I can't fly everyone on my broom and I don't know how to apparate yet."

Snape sneered. "Why don't you get your bloody mangy mutt of a godfather and his equally mangy wolf friend to help you?" he said.

"Or your blood traitor friend," Bellatrix called.

A _pop_ sounded and Sirius appeared with Remus and Nymphadora at his side.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks shouted angrily at the narrator, her hair turning a burning red color.

Sorry Tonks.

"You need help kiddo?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth, Percy, Aragorn and Frodo want to go to Macs Steak and the Rough on the _Executor_ and I can't take everyone at once," Harry replied. He glared at Snape before adding, "And the git won't help me."

"How dare you call my love a git?" Bellatrix screamed. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry dodged out of the way and the Killing Curse obliterated a table nearby.

"Will you stop that? I rent those you know," Blaze protested angrily.

"And how dare you try to kill Potter? That's my job," Voldymuffin screamed.

"You aren't doing a very good job at that," Kronybread muttered.

"If this was really your job then you would have been fired ages ago," Palpypie agreed.

"Hey, it's almost time for the ball to drop," Padmé cried throwing her arms around Anakin's neck, causing Blaze to scowl angrily.

"I can't wait!" Arya said taking Luke's hand, which caused Eragon's hair to burst into flames for like the billionth time.

"Will you cool off, half-bro?" Murtagh growled picking Eragon up before tossing him into a freezer and slamming the door into his face.

"OW!" Eragon shouted angrily.

"Where are the dragons? They were supposed to met us here," Blaze said.

_Thorn got sidetracked so we had to drag him back here by the tail, _Shurikan said flying down to land in the area designated for the dragons within the building.

_He gets distracted by the simplest of things, _Saphira grumbled.

_Tell me about it._

_ I do not get distracted by the…ohhh. _Thorn started flying toward the lake but was pulled down into the building by Saphira and Shurikan.

_Stop getting distracted. The last time you got distracted, we ended up trapped in the Weapons of Mass Destruction Building for who knows how long, _Saphira growled.

"Which Weapons of Mass Destruction Building?" Poseidon asked curiously.

_The one on the left._

Poseidon stalked off muttering, "I never get a straightforward answer!"

"Five minutes left!" Padmé shrieked.

"How much chocolate have you had today, Padmé?" Obi-wan asked worriedly.

"I DON'T KNOW! I LOST COUNT AFTER THE TWENTIETH BAR!" Padmé shrieked before laughing and starting to literally bounce off the walls.

"I think our insanity is rubbing off on mother, father," Luke murmured quietly to his father.

"Nah, she always gets that way when she has more than fifteen pieces of chocolate," Anakin murmured back before he smirked and added, "Wanna come highjack Air Force One again?"

Luke grinned. "Sure!"

A loud "STAY AWAY FROM MY AIR FORCE ONE!" sounded and it echoed through the Celebration Building.

"Okay, there goes that plan," Anakin muttered.

Luke laughed.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You two belong in the CMI," he muttered.

"Nah, they'd just kick us out. We make the other patients more insane than they already are," Luke said cheerfully.

"That we do, son, that we do," Anakin said just as cheerfully.

"Two minutes!" Padmé shouted happily.

Bellatrix laughed insanely before throwing her arms around Snape who looked like he wanted to bang his head on the wall.

Draco sighed before leaping back to avoid the table that suddenly burst into flames.

"Stop setting the tables on fire, Ferret Boy," Wolf growled angrily as she movged forward on her panda.

"I didn't do it!" Draco shouted.

"Yeah, that time it was Ron," Hermione said with a glare at Ron.

"Oh yeah, defend the evil git instead of me," Ron growled.

"Malfoy may be an arrogant prat who will someday take the Dark Mark, nearly kill Dumbledore, become the master of the Elder Wand, get disarmed and then saved by Harry and turn over a new leaf but he is not an evil git," Hermione declared.

"Calling Malfoy an evil git is like calling Snape a greasy git. No, wait, that's true," Harry said appearing in the room with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Annabeth, Frodo, Aragorn and Percy, the last four of whom had brownie ala modes in their hands, just beside him.

"Don't you dare call my love a greasy git?" Bellatrix shrieked. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry was petrified.

"No you didn't," Sirius growled. "That's my godson. _Stupefy!_"

Palpypie, unfortunately, stepped in front of Snape and the stunning charm slammed into him and sent him flying to the ground.

"Hahahaha," Anakin laughed until he was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically and Luke joined him.

"The ball's gonna drop! The ball's gonna drop!" Padmé shrieked happily. "Ten seconds!"

A lot happened in the next ten seconds.

"Ten!"

Han passed out from too much Corellian Whiskey into the punch bowl on the table.

"Nine!"

Voldymuffin, who had managed to climb out of the pit filled with molasses and spikes, slipped and fell back into the pit.

"Eight!"

Percy got hit with a Confundus Charm that was aimed at Dooky, whom everyone forgot was a ghost, and tried to swim into the wall.

"Seven!"

Gandalf goes to take a drink of punch, finds Han in the punch and tosses him across the room into Legolas, Sam and Arwen.

"Six!"

Brom tried to get on Saphira and ride her but gets tossed off and falls into the punch, drenching Gandalf, Morzan, Nasuada and Han, who had just woken up and just reached the table again.

"Five!'

Harry and Hermione take a walk to join their friends when Voldymuffin, who had just got out of the pit, tripped and rolled and bowled them over before crashing into Snape and Bellatrix who then cursed him until he flew into the wall.

"Four!"

Voldymuffin rebounds off the wall and falls back into the molasses and spike filled pit.

"Three."

Luke and Anakin get a second of lucidity and start talking about random things, such as molasses, spikes, Han in the punch bowl and flying punch. Incidentally, they end up drenched in punch when Leia poured the punch on them.

"Two!"

Voldymuffin makes it out of the pit but gets pushed back in by Snape, Bellatrix, Harry, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Leia, Saphira, Thorn, Shurikan. He was then joined by Kronybread, Palpypie, Sauron, Dooky's twin brother Saruman…

"I AM NOT DOOKU'S TWIN!  
>And Galbycakes, who just popped up after being trapped in a hole filled with snakes.<p>

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!" Blaze shouted happily.

The instant the ball dropped, Han picked the closest girl to him, Luna, and kissed her right on the lips, which earned him a smack with a frying pan upside the head by Leia.

Luke kissed Arya, which caused Eragon's hair to burst into flames and Murtagh to sigh and toss Eragon back into the freezer he just escaped.

Draco kissed Hermione, which caused Ron's hair to burst into flames and Harry tossed Ron into the freeze, causing the freezer to fall into a pit with Eragon and Ron in it.

Anakin kissed Padmé, which caused Blaze to try to take the sledgehammer Obi-Wan was holding and she suddenly found herself held back by both Obi-Wan and the stranger.

Bellatrix kissed Snape on the lips and Snape, sighing, just let her do it and kissed her back, whichi caused everyone to gasp and some (i.e. Harry, Malfoy, Voldymuffin and Galbycakes) to faint from shock.

And, suddenly, out of the blue, Saruman poked his head out of the molasses singing, "_I'll jump in front a train for ya!_" to Hermione and, incidentally, got run over by train that had appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 5, I hope that you like it and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE**

**Darth: what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: I don't know yet**

**Severus and Bellatrix: (walk into room hand in hand)**

**Blaze: I take it you two decided to give it a shot**

**Bellatrix: I still think we look so cute together**

**Harry: define cute**

**Severus: eh, I'll give it a shot**

**Ron: HOW COULD YOU KISS THAT BLOODY SNAKE, HERMIONE!**

**Hermione: (shrugs) he's a good kisser**

**Draco: (smirks)**

**Lucius: ow, what hit me? Ah man, I missed the ball drop**

**Anakin: I can help you with that (drops ball on Lucius's head)**

**Luke: (accidentally on purpose lights ball on fire)**

**Lucius: AHHHHH! My head! It's on fire!**

**Neville: wimp**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review, I would greatly appreciate if I got 50 or more reviews, and I shall post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	6. Of Stale Cookies, Popcorn Balls and

**Anakin: (walks into the empty computer room) ah where the heck is Blaze?**

**Snape: (snorts) how should I know? She just asked us to meet her here**

**Murtagh: when is Blaze ever on time, even to her own meetings?**

**Anakin: good point**

**Blaze: (runs into room, slams door shut, casts several locking charms and protection spells on it with her wand and sinks into her chair with a sigh of relief)**

**Murtagh: what happened?**

**Blaze: (shudders) I don't want to talk about it**

**Snape: (sounding bored) so why have you called us here?**

**Blaze: it's top three favorite characters help crazy authoress type chapter day**

**Murtagh: is that a real holiday?**

**Blaze: (shrugs) it is now. Here is chapter six and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and I do hope that you find it funny.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tootsie Rolls, Daughtry, Mr. Peanut, KFC, Rice Krispies, The A-Team, Sour Patch Kids, cookies and popcorn balls.**_

Chapter 6

Of Stale Cookie, Popcorn Balls and Explosions

_Random corridor in Atlantis, the city-closet…_

Anakin crouched in the shadows of the underwater BoO, as he and Luke liked to call it, he waited for his prey to walk into his trap. Mace Windu was getting on his nerves, with his constant yapping about how Anakin kept getting into trouble and how he and his, to quote Mace, 'insufferable insane idiotic son' should have stayed locked up in the CMI. Nuff to say, it ticked Anakin off.

I'm surprised Mace even knows what insufferable means.

"I don't think he does, stranger," Anakin grunted. "He heard Snape use that word several times when describing Harry and so decided to give it a shot."

Ah, so it's Snap Crackle Pop's fault.

Anakin laughed softly. "Don't let Snape hear you say that," he said.

Eh, I'm the narrator. She can't do much to me 'cause she doesn't like narrators and I'm the only one she won't kill. Well, me and Padmé.

"You do know I'm not the only one who can read filler text, right?"

I'm positive _EVERYONE_ can read the filler text.

Anakin returned his gaze to the hallway as Mace jogged down the hallway with his keys in his hand and Ahsoka and Murtagh, the latter of whom was eating Tootsie Rolls while he ran, chased after him.

_Ha I knew they'd get him here but I wonder how,_ Anakin thought.

"I told you before, you imbeciles, I'm not letting _anyone_ near my Mustang. I don't want it to get destroyed _again!_" Mace shouted over his shoulder as he ran.

"We just want one ride," Ahsoka protested.

"We won't even go that far," Murtagh added.

"You don't even know how to drive!" Mace shouted. "So no!"

"We have opposable thumbs, not like Padfoot.

A growl sounded behind them and Sirius, in Padfoot form, bounded over to join them before shimmering into Sirius Black. "Hello, I'm only a dog sometimes," he exclaimed.

"Quiet, mangy mutt, this doesn't concern you," Mace shouted.

"You've been spending too much time with Snape, Mace, you're starting to sound like him," Sirius grumbled.

_Too true,_ Anakin thought.

"I want a ride," Ahsoka shouted.

"I wanna ride too," Murtagh shouted.

"NO!" Mace screamed before he took off running, tripped over the trip wire that was stretched taut across the hallway and rolling into a large bowl filled with honey and pudding. He then was kicked out of the bowl by a giant stone foot and sent flying into a hole filled with an odd mixture of super glue, swamp water, sour milk, leaves, mud and soap.

Sirius glanced at the trip wire before glancing at Mace who was stuck in the hole. "This has Skywalker written all over it," he said.

Ahsoka laughed. "Yup, definitely Skywalker," she said giggling.

Murtagh examined what was left of the bowl of honey and pudding. "Did you have to waste good pudding?" he protested.

Anakin laughed walking out of the corridor where he had hid.

"Damn you Skywalker," Mace screamed struggling to pull himself out of the hole.

Harry walked into the open before glancing at the hole and then turned his gaze to Skywalker. "What'd he do?" he asked.

"He's being an idiot," Anakin muttered.

"That's no reason to do this to him, Ani," Padmé protested.

"Ani!" Sirius burst out laughing until he was Force pushed into a chair, knocked the chair over and skidded across the room through a window. He landed with a _thump_ on a patch of Devil's Snare.

"Get me out of here!" Sirius screamed.

"Idiot, you're a wizard, get out yourself," Draco snapped angrily.

"Don't call my godfather an idiot, Malfoy!" Harry shouted before casting a repelling charm that sent Draco flying into the Devil's Snare.

"Help!" Draco shouted.

"Get yourself out, you're a wizard, aren't you?" Harry tossed Draco's words back into his teeth.

"You knocked my wand into Murtagh's chocolate door, you idiot!"

Murtagh, who had stolen Harry's wand to summon his chocolate door after he finished his tootsie rolls, stopped eating the door before examining the wand that was stuck to it. "Don't expect me to eat that," he said.

Snape, who had arrived on the scene after a recent meeting of the Dunderheads, examined the trap before pointing his wand at the Devil's Snare and murmuring a spell that caused it to release Draco.

Draco climbed out of the Snare before grabbing hold of the rickety wooden ladder and climbing up. "Thanks godfather," he said.

"Next time, don't lose your wand," Snape replied before he turned on the spot and apparated away.

"Damn idiot," Harry growled. "Rotten bugger. Greasy Git. Dungeon bat!"

"I can still hear you, you know," Snape's voice echoed around them.

"Ahhhhh, I was right! He can read minds!" Ron shouted.

"But Harry said those insults out loud," Hermione said looking confused.

"The voices, the voices have returned," Frodo cried before he curled into a fetal position and began to rock slowly back and forth.

"All right, when did you four get here?" Ahsoka asked gesturing to Ron, Hermione, Frodo and Draco.

"I was trying to find Harry," Hermione said.

"Same here," Ron replied.

"Why won't the voices stop?" Frodo cried.

"Dude, we're talking out loud," Ron growled.

"Leave me alone, you stupid voices, leave me alone. I won't give you the cookie, I won't give you the cookie!"

"Cookie? Doesn't he mean ring?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure he means cookie," replied Murtagh.

"It's mine, it's my cookie," Frodo screamed clutching a stale chocolate chip cookie in his hand.

"Okay, that's weird," Hermione muttered.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p><em>The Conference Room, Atlantis…<em>

"_Can you hear the sound of the turning wheels_

_ Burning the road like it's never been done._

_ I'm breakin' outta this town like a renegade_

_ So baby get ready to run._

_ Don't have any time here left to kill._

_ Don't wanna go down like the setting sun._

_ So let's break outta this town like a renegade._

_ Can't wait another minute._

_ I'm right here ready to run._"

Blaze walked around the conference room as the Daughtry song blasted through her stereo speakers, readying it for the arrival of the Revolutionaries. She stopped at the table before picking up a piece of chicken from KFC and eating it. Then she went back to walking around the conference room.

"Why must you inspect everything, Blaze?" Wolf asked riding into the room on Mr. Peanut, which was the name she gave her panda.

"I dunno. Let's call the Revolutionaries here."

"It'd be funnier just to transport them here."

Blaze smirked. "Probably," she admitted before she pressed a button on her remote and her Revolutionaries appeared although they didn't exactly _land_ as they should have. That was partially Blaze's fault because she transported them to above the conference room rather than on the conference room floor.

Mace, covered in super glue, honey, pudding and so many other items, crashed into the table causing the table to collapse. "OW!" the table screeched angrily before it got up, kicked Mace off and stalked way.

"Dang, that's the fifth table I've gone through today," Blaze muttered while Murtagh, who landed on his chocolate door next to where the table had been moments before, stared after it in surprise.

Mace glared angrily at Anakin who was one of the few people who managed to land on their feet. Snap Crackle Pop and Murtagh were the other two. I figure that's because they're Blaze's top three favorite characters.

Snap Crackle Pop glared angrily at the narrator while Harry, Ron and Sirius rolled on the ground and laughed like crazy until they were stunned into silence by Snap Crackle Pop.

"Sorry 'bout that Snape," Blaze said. "Can't help it that he's the narrator."

Snap Crackle Pop glowered angrily.

Anakin placed his hand on a random polar bear's head as the polar bear to a stop at his side. "Hello, sir, you asked to report to you when the Dunderheaded idiotic idiots came too close to the ocean," he replied.

"Those idiotic poodoo heads," Anakin growled.

"Real original, father," Luke snorted before he smiled.

"Let's go dump popcorn balls on them."

"YIIPEEE!" Luke cried before he and Anakin dashed toward the entrance to Atlantis.

"Wait, we have to…ah never mind. No use trying to talk an insane person set on doing something," Blaze muttered before glancing at the rest of the Revolutionaries.

Leia, Han, Orizzle, Tonks and Eowyn were struggling to get out of a pit of honey they landed in. "What the bloody hell is this doing here?" exclaimed Tonks.

"A little help here, Nymphadora," said Eowyn.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks flared angrily.

"But that's your name, Nympha…OW!" Eowyn exclaimed when she was hit with a stinging charm and she glared at Tonks before gazing around for her sword but it was at the bottom of the honey filled pit.

Remus, Chewbacca, Gandalf, Legolas, Percy and Morzan had landed hard on the desk.

"Get off me!" The desk shouted before it started to chase the six confused people around.

Chewbacca growled as if to say 'screw this, I have a blaster and it's just a stupid desk,' before he pulled out his blaster and blasted the desk.

"Stop that. They aren't that cheap you know," Blaze protested.

Idiot.

"_Anyway,_ Snape, any news on the Dunderheads that we should be aware of?" Blaze asked glancing at Snap Crackle Pop.

Snape glared at the stranger thinking about how much he wanted to strangle the idiot narrator who can hear what he was thinking. I'm an idiot.

"The Dunderheads are trying to come up with yet _another_ plan to get revenge," replied Snape. "They think they're gonna succeed this time. Idiots."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p><em>With the Dunderheads, the city-closet…<em>

Lucius let out a long sigh. "Bellatrix is pouting again. That's going to get annoying," he said glaring at Bellatrix who was pouting nearby.

"Tell me about it," Galbycakes agreed.

"Master, Master, Master, Master, Master, Master," Wormtail chanted over and over again.

"WHAT?" Voldymuffin screeched angrily.

Wormtail cowered in fear. "I forgot."

"_Crucio!_"

"Wimp," Lucius snorted as the idiot screamed in pain.

"I want revenge!" Kronybread screamed.

"Shut up!" Durizzle screamed.

"We must come up with a new plan," Palpypie declared.

"Why? They're just gonna fail in the end anyway," Saruman growled.

"This time it won't, Dooku."

"I'M SARUMAN!"

"Yes and you're also in love with Hermione," Sauron growled.

"I AM NOT!"

"That's not what you said yesterday."

Saruman glared at him.

"TAKE THIS YOU EVIL IDIOTS!" Luke screamed from up ahead and the next thing the Dunderheads knew, it was raining popcorn balls.

"Ah man, I'm allergic to popcorn," Voldymuffin cried running away to hide within the nearest building to him, which happened to be the Weapons Building (not to be confused with the Weapons of Mass Destruction Building).

"Ohhh, TOYS!" Voldy shrieked before he ran around looking at the many toys before he found a tank and leapt into it.

"What are you doing?" Sauron cried.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Voldemort said starting the tank up.

"You don't even know how to drive, let alone drive a tank," Palpypie growled.

"True that," Durizzle said.

"Yeah," agreed Maul.

"I'll get Snape to teach me how since Lucius can't drive worth a damn, being raised pureblood and all," Voldypuffymuffin said before frowning at his new name. He shook his head and proceeded to call Snape as he leapt out of the tank.

Snape appeared before them.

"My love!" Bellatrix cried leaping at Snape and throwing her arms around Snape.

"Must you, Bella?" Snape said with a resigned sigh.

Bellatrix smirked as if to say yeah she must. I suppose it was only because she was insane that she acted this way.

"I AM NOT INSANE!"

Why can every single character read the damn filler text?

"Severus," Voldymuffin growled. "I require your help and why is it that Bellatrix doesn't have a stupid name like I and the rest of the Du…er, our allies do."

"How should I know? It's not like _I_ know how a teenage girl thinks," Snape snorted. "Now what do you want, my lord?"

"You must teach me how to drive a tank so…"

"No freaking way."

"…that I may…wait a minute! Did you say no?" Voldymuffin screamed.

"I'm teachign no one to drive, not after dealing with Blaze's driving," Snape growled angrily.

"You work for me!" Voldymuffin screamed. "I command you to teach me to drive this stupid muggle tank."

Snape glared at him. _Stupid idiotic dunderhead. If not for my bloody cover then I would say no again,_ he thought. "Very well, my lord," he growled before he leapt into the tank and Voldymuffin followed him.

To say the least, the driving lesson did not go as planned.

* * *

><p><em>The Ice Cream Building, the city-closet...<em>

_Hey look, what the heck is Voldymuffin trying to do?_ Saphira asked pointing her nose toward the tank. The only reason she and the rest of the dragons knew Voldymuffin was driving only because he occasionally laughed and shot a red spell into the sky.

_I have no idea. Not drive, that's for sure. Snape's probably ready to strangle him, _Shurikan growled. They also knew that Snape was teaching Voldymuffin to drive, or, at least, trying too.

_Ice cream!_ Thorn yowled before he dived through the building, eating as much ice cream as possible without knocking the building down.

_He's an idiot, _Firnen said landing beside Saphira in front of the Ice Cream Building.

_Who the hell are you?_ Thorn yowled.

_My names Firnen. Arya's my rider._

_That girl? Why? Then again, I'd prefer her over Galbycakes any day, _Shurikan said.

_Mmm, ice cream, _Firnen yowled before diving into the Ice Cream Building.

A large explosion sounded and Snape appeared next to Saphira glaring at the tank. "Idiot, I told him using a spell to activate the tank wasn't a good idea. Besides, he said the wrong spell. Imbecile," he growled.

A _pop_ sounded and Blaze appeared next to them even as Bellatrix jogged over to join them before hugging Snape and glaring at Blaze. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Blaze ignored the insane…

"I AM NOT INSANE!"

…witch as another explosion sounded and the tank was sent flying into the air. Snape and Bellatrix grasped their arms before apparating away to help Voldymuffin.

Anakin landed his brand new speeder beside Blaze before leaping out of it with Obi-Wan, Murtagh, Morzan, Luke, Ahsoka, Percy, Legolas and Frodo, who was still clutching his stale cookie, behind him.

"MY COOKIE!" Frodo screamed.

"Is he all right?" Percy murmured.

"No one knows," Murtagh murmured back chewing on a bunch of Sour Patch Kids at once.

"Voldymuffin's in there isn't he?" asked Anakin.

"Yes he is," Snape said popping up at Blaze's side

"AIIIIEEEE!' Ahsoka screamed before she glared at Blaze. "Stop scaring us like that, Snap Crackle Pop."

Snape scowled angrily.

"Don't insult my Snape," Bellatrix screamed angrily. "_Crucio!_"

"What's with her and that curse?" asked Percy as Murtagh placed a mirror in front of Ahsoka and the curse was redirected into Morzan.

"Why is it always me?" Morzan screamed in pain.

"Thanks Murtagh," Ahsoka said with a smile that caused Murtagh to blush.

"Murtagh and Ahsoka sitting in a tree," Percy sang.

Murtagh pulled out Zar'roc. "Say that again and you're dead," he growled.

Percy swallowed before taking a step back.

"Wise choice."

Eragon sighed as he appeared quite suddenly at Murtagh's side with Hermione, Ron and Harry just behind them.

"I win Sirius!" Harry shouted over his shoulder.

"Using a Portkey that you keyed to the Ice Cream Building is cheating," Sirius shouted as he turned from Padfoot into Sirius and arrived at their side.

"Traitor," Bellatrix snarled.

"Mangy mutt," Snape snarled.

"Insane witch, greasy git," Sirius hissed back.

"STOP CALLING ME INSANE!"

"Whoa, look at that," Harry shouted and everyone turned in time to find a drone flying rapidly after the tank that had been tossed so far up into the air that it was now parachuting down. Literally, I mean, it was actually attached to a parachute.

"Who sent that drone after it?" Blaze asked.

Anakin whistled innocently.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed exasperatedly. "The last time you sent a drone after someone, you blew up Hover Dam!'

"Hey, that wasn't my fault."

"Yes just like blowing up the National Monument with a grenade launcher was _not_ your fault."

"So what's what happened to the dam and the monument," Percy exclaimed.

Suddenly, the tank began to bob through the sky and Morzan frowned. "Ah who's in there?"

"Lucius, Saruman and Durizzle," Snape replied.

"What are they doing?"

"They're trying to shoot down that other drone?" asked Murtagh confused.

"No, they're trying to fly the tank," Blaze said before she frowned and added, "and what do you mean _other _drone?"

Luke whistled innocently.

A loud explosion sounded and the two drones, along with the tank, exploded.

"Is Voldy finally dead?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Nah, I have too much time torturing him," replied Blaze.

"Dang!"

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 6**

**Darth: I rather liked it**

**Blaze: if anyone can find the **_**A-Team**_** reference, **_**The Phantom Menace**_** quote or give me the name of the song I sung in this chapter then good for them. Ha, ha.**

**Darth: weirdo**

**Blaze: why thank you. I'm also looking for a co-host for the next chapter. All the person needs to do is answer the following questions, all of the answers can be found in my profile.**

**Anakin: first question is…**

** What is Blaze's second all time favorite band?**

**Murtagh: the second question is…**

** What is Blaze's Hogwarts house?**

**Snape: the third question is…**

** What is Blaze's element?**

**Blaze: if you want to co-host the next chapter then please, along with the answers, give me the name you want to go by, a brief description, the character you like the most, the character you would like to torture, your weapons of choice and the song you hate the most. Please review.**


	7. The Talentless Morons and a Star

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: yup**

**Wolfy: hi**

**Blaze: hi**

**Palpypie: who the hell are you?**

**Wolfy: co-author**

**Blaze: yup now get out of here (kicks Palpypie out of the computer room)**

**Anakin: nice!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 7 and I hope that you like it. Reviews are always appreciated and this is going to be an extremely long chapter. I hope that its' funny**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfy, America's Got Talent, The Hunt for Atlantis by Andy McDermott, bazookas, Friday by Rebecca Black, megaphones, any real, living people mentioned, Victorious, Justin Bieber, UNO, cappuccinos, dictionaries, Star Trek, the USS Enterprise, butter, paperweights, pie, pitchforks, torches, E.T. by Katy Perry and Butterfly by Mariah Carey.**_

Chapter 7

The Talentless Morons and a Star

_With the Dunderheads, the city-closet…_

Palpypie glowered angrily at the street where one of Voldymuffin's top agents, Bellatrix, was pouting nearby and he glared at Voldymuffin. "Must she keep doing that? It's annoying," he exclaimed.

Voldymuffin had an arm in a cast and a bandage wrapped around his head from when he leapt out of the tank just before it and the two drones exploded. Lucius, Dooky's twin brother Saruman and Durizzle had their arms in a cast and were glowering at the remains of the tank that was lying, smoking, next to them.

"I've tried to tell her to stop that but she doesn't listen to me or she tries to curse me," Voldymuffin grumbled glaring at Bellatrix.

"That's going to get annoying," Galbycakes muttered.

"Tell me about it."

"We must come up with a new plan," Palpypie declared.

"How long have we been trying to do that?" Sauron growled.

"Tell me about it," Kronybread. "What the heck are we supposed to do? Sink Blaze's Candy Mansion? Dare Blaze and the Revolutionaries to mud wrestle in the snow? Challenge Blaze to a talent competition?" He said it in such a way as if he didn't expect the other Dunderheads to take him up on his suggestion.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Palpypie exclaimed.

"Which one?" Galbycakes asked warily while Kronybread frowned in confusion.

"Those are stupid ideas," he protested.

"They are not stupid ideas, Kronus," Palpypie said, "and I believe challenging Blaze and the Revolutionaries to a talent competition would work."

"Yes just like all your other plans worked," Lucius sneered.

"I'll have to agree with ya on that, dawg," Durizzle said.

"Be silent, both of you," Voldymuffin and Galbycakes snapped.

"Let's contact your spy, Voldymuffin…er I mean Voldemort," Palpypie said, "and have him give them the message. Just tell him to tell the Revolutionaries that we dropped it and he happened to pick it up."

"Like they'll believe that but fine," Voldymuffin growled before he proceeded to call his spy.

Snape popped beside them sighing. "Why do you always have to call at the most inconvenient times?" he complained.

"Sevvy!" Bellatrix cried getting to her feet and throwing her arms around Snape.

"I told you not to call me that, Bella!"

"Sorry Sev."

Snape sighed. "Would you mind releasing me?" he asked.

Bellatrix pouted but released Snape but Lucius watched, with some surprise, when Snape actually let Bellatrix hold his hand. Voldymuffin stared in incredulous shock.

You do realize incredulous and shock mean the same thing, don't you?

How? Incredulous is an adjective and shock is a verb or a noun.

Did you look it up in the dictionary?

No, the thesaurus, why?

You're incorrigible.

I thought I was crazy.

You're that too.

Get back to narrating the story. You can argue with Obama later.

You let your own daughter speak to you like that.

Hey, it's her story.

True.

Dad…

Oh fine, hold your horses…

"Why was this an inconvenient time for you?" Galbycakes asked.

Snape shrugged. "Potter and his friends challenged Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan to a dance competition so it was rather funny to see Potter embarrass himself on city-country-world-galaxy-closet wide television," he replied.

"I've gotta see that!" Durrizle exclaimed.

"Later," Galbycakes snapped.

"Spoilsport."

"So what did you want, my lord?" Snape asked glancing at Voldymuffin.

"For one, break up with Bellatrix! It's annoying seeing you two together!"

"Nah."

"I AM YOUR LORD!"

"And your point is…?"

Voldymuffin glared at him before pointing his wand at Snape. "_Crucio!_" he barked angrily.

Snape rolled his eyes as a mirror appeared in front of him and redirected the spell into Galbycakes.

"OW!" Galbycakes shrieked like a girl in pain. "I DID NOT SHRIEK LIKE A GIRL!"

"You sorta did, dawg," Durrizle said.

Galbycakes glared angrily at Durizzle who merely shrugged.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell a lie," he said.

"ANYWAY," Voldymuffin growled, "Palpypie and I have come up with a new plan."

"'Palpypie and I'? I was the one that came up with that plan, you idiot!" Palpypie shouted.

"No I did!" Voldymuffin shouted.

"I did, you nincompoops!" Kronybread screamed into a megaphone that he had taken from the Megaphone Building that lay next to them.

Snape glanced at the Megaphone Building before sighing. "That certainly explains a lot," he muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Bellatrix asked.

"Blaze, Eragon, Murtagh and Legolas kept shouting into megaphones when we were watching the dance competition but when I asked them where they got them, Blaze just said a building," Snape replied before he glared at the three arguing Dunderheads. "Now if you would so kind as to shut the bloody hell up then you could tell me why the bloody hell you called me here when I could be watching Potter make an ass of himself, more so than usual."

A loud "I HEARD THAT!" sounded.

Voldymuffin glared at him. "Fine, the three of us came up with a plan," he said.

"Of course the two idiots who didn't contribute a single thing to the plan takes a third of the credit," Kronybread muttered.

"Hey, you're the one that insisted it was a stupid plan," Galbycakes pointed out.

"Well it is."

Voldymuffin glowered angrily at Kronybread and Galbycakes and cast a silencing charm over them. "We've decided that we'll give you a note that you'll deliver to either Blaze, Anakin or Murtagh, as they are Blaze's second and third in command and you'll tell them that you found it and decided it was suspicious," he said.

"Do you honestly think they'll believe that?" Snape asked raising his eyebrows. "They're not stupid, well maybe Anakin."

Another loud "I HEARD THAT!" sounded.

Jar-Jar popped up at that moment.

"What the hell are you doing here? GET OUT OF HERE! NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Vader shouted picking up Jar-Jar and tossing him into a pit that had suddenly appeared beside them.

"But mesa do nothin'," Jar-Jar protested.

Maul picked up a large boulder with the Force and dropped it on Jar-Jar's head.

"Here's the note," Voldymuffin said handing Snape the note who read it and scowled.

"I thought you said you passed that English class we made you take," he said.

"I did!"

"Then why can I hardly read this chicken scratch you call writing."

"I didn't say how I passed it."

"Next time we send you to an English class, we're taking away your wand and Nagini."

Nagini popped up at that moment before hissing in fury when the hawk continued to pester her. "Sssstop that!" she hissed. "Why did that ssstupid human not cassst that ssstupid ssspell on me!"

"I guess he forget," Lucius said with a shrug.

"That blood traitor would lose his own head if it weren't attached," Bellatrix growled.

"Yes he would," Snape agreed.

A loud "I HEARD THAT!" sounded.

"Why can everyone hear when I insult a Revolutionary but not hear anything else?" Snape wondered aloud.

"We're talking about Blaze," Bellatrix said.

"True enough. Speaking of that, Blaze has a new co-author so…let's just say you'd better get used to being called Trixie," Snape said before he apparated away while Bellatrix stared in surprise after him.

* * *

><p><em>The Cake Building, the city-closet…<em>

Blaze and her co-author for the chapter, Wolfy, walked into the Cake Building. Wolfy had long blonde hair currently in a braid that reached her hips, blue-gray eyes and was wearing a skirt, cute tee and leggings. In one hand was a giant bazooka type gun and in the other, she was carrying a yellow teddy bear.

"And this is the Cake Building," Blaze said pointing to the building. "I think Anakin, Luke and Eragon are in there."

Wolfy smiled at the mention of Eragon. "Let's go!" She shouted happily before she ran into the room.

Blaze sighed before jogging after her and the two of them slipped into the cake shaped building. She immediately jogged to Anakin's side while Wolfy hugged Eragon who stared at her in surprise.

"Uh hi, who are you?" he asked.

"Don't be rude!" Luke snapped around the cake he was eating.

"You should listen to your own advice, son," Anakin muttered.

"Look who's talking!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I can ground you, you know."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, yes I would."

Luke glared at his father before stalking away muttering something about 'idiotic, mean fathers' under his breath.

Anakin smirked.

"By the way, this is Wolfy, she's my co-author for the chapter," Blaze said gesturing to Wolfy. "And you're her favorite character."

"YAY! I'M FINALLY SOMEONE'S FAVORITE CHARACTER!" Eragon screamed happily.

"Did you have to scream so loud, you little twit?" Anakin growled glaring at Eragon.

"Don't you dare call Eragon a twit, Jedi-Turned-Sith-Turned Jedi," Wolfy snapped.

Anakin looked confused. "Okay, that was a…weird comeback," he admitted but he did apologize to Eragon who smirked ear to ear. "Ah wipe that little smirk off your face, punk."

"Who are you calling a punk? I thought Justin Bieber was a punk," Eragon protested.

"He is but he's also a twerp who couldn't sing if his life was hanging by a thread," Anakin snorted loud enough for a small group of fanatic Bieber fans to hear.

"He insulted Bieber! Get him!" the Bieber fans screamed before they ran after Anakin.

"Ah shit! Not again!" Anakin protested before he took off running with the fanatically screaming fangirls chasing after him.

Eragon frowned. "Again?" he echoed.

Blaze shrugged. "I have no idea. I was fighting with Padmé and Murtagh over a chocolate window at the Chocolate Building before I came here," she said.

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go find something to blow up!" Wolfy suggested.

"OKAY!" Eragon shouted gleefully before he and Wolfy ran away.

Blaze sighed before apparating away but not without taking a large star-shaped cake with her.

* * *

><p><em>The Chocolate Building, the city-closet…<em>

_ What are they doing? _Saphira pointing with her snout at Murtagh and Padmé who were glaring at each other with UNO cards in their hands.

_UNO game. Whoever wins gets that chocolate window, _Firnen replied pointing to a chocolate window that lay nearby.

_Why don't they just break it in half and each get half? _Thorn asked confused.

_Because they both want all of it, duh,_ Shurikan said rolling his great black eyes. _Sometimes, Thorn, you are a real idiot._

_ Look who's talking, Galbycakes' dragon, _Thorn retorted.

_I had no choice but to become his dragon, _Shurikan shrieked in protested glaring angrily at the great red dragon.

_Sure you di…ohhh what's that?_ Thorn said before he flew off after an ant carrying a piece of popcorn leaving the three dragons to stare after him in confusion.

_Okay then, that was weird,_ Saphira said.

_Tell me about it, _Firnen said and Shurikan growled in agreement.

"Ha, I win!" Murtagh shouted tossing his last card down before he grabbed the chocolate window and began chewing on it while Padmé tossed her cards onto the table angrily and kicked the table.

"STOP DOING THAT OR I'LL SUE YOU!" the table shrieked getting up, kicking Padmé and walking way.

"Boy, even the tables have bad attitudes," Padmé muttered before she walked into the chocolate building to get another chocolate window.

_Why didn't she do that in the beginning? _Firnen asked confused.

_Who knows why humans do anything?_ Shurikan replied.

_Where'd Saphira go?_

_ She's trying to get Thorn unstuck. He followed the ant and got his head stuck in a window in the Window Building._

_ That idiot._

_ Yup._

* * *

><p><em>The Steel Cage Building, the city-closet…<em>

Percy and Poseidon were glaring at each other when Grover, Annabeth, Arya, Sirius and Aragorn walked into the Steel Cage Building. Nearby, Wormtongue and Wormtail, who wasn't, for some reason, a firefly anymore, were lying unconscious on top of a crushed table. The crushed table was spewing curses left and right, some of which Grover has never heard before.

Sirius glowered at the mention of Wormtail before smirking as Wormtail and Wormtongue's unconscious bodies were tossed off the table and the table stalked away muttering something about "suing these stupid humans out of everything they own".

"Why are you two glaring at each other?" Arya asked.

"Wormtongue and Wormtail both fell off the steel cage into that table and he's blaming me!" Percy shouted.

"I wasn't the one who pushed Wormtongue into Wormtail," Poseidon snapped.

"You were the one that got out of the way when you could have stopped them from falling off."

"Why are you two arguing about this? I like them this way just fine," Sirius said.

"So do I. Two less Dunderheads to worry about," Aragorn said.

Grover snorted. "The Dunderheads will just heal them."

"Doubt it," Sirius said with a snort. "Lucius was the one that left them here in the first place. I believe his exact words were 'I'm getting the bloody hell out of here and I'm not taking that bloody rat with me so I'm leaving him behind'."

"How would you know that?"

"'Cause I tried to curse him when he left the building."

"Oh."

Annabeth snorted. "They'll probably still come and get them."

"True."

* * *

><p><em>Blaze's Candy Mansion, the city-closet…<em>

"Where is everyone?" Sam wondered aloud as he walked through the entrance hall of the mansion and into the living room where Frodo was curled into a ball clutching his stale cookie.

"My cookie, my precious," he whispered as he rocked back and forth.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

Mace drove his Mustang straight _through_ the wall before climbing out of the driver's seat and gazing at Frodo. "Still going on about his cookie?" he asked turning his dark gaze to Sam.

"Yup. It's getting annoying."

"I'll bet."

"GET BACK HERE, FERRET-BOY!" a shriek sounded and Mace and Sam turned as one to find Draco running into the candy mansion with an angry Hermione just behind him and Ron jogged after them.

"What's going on?" Mace asked as Draco ducked to avoid the pillows, stones, frogs, lizards and dinosaur eggs that Hermione was tossing at him.

"Hermione called Draco a dork, which is true, and he sneered and called her a 'mudblood'. She got pissed off and has been trying to kill him ever since," Ron replied with a shrug.

"I am not a dork!" Draco shouted before he leapt into Mace's Mustang and drove off rapidly.

Hermione scowled, leapt onto a random Harley Davidson motorcycle that belonged to Luke and chased after Draco.

"That's MY Mustang!" Mace shouted leaping into Anakin's speeder and chasing after them.

"Okay then," Sam muttered before glancing at Frodo. "Mister Frodo…"

"MY COOKIE! GET AWAY FROM MY COOKIE!" Frodo screamed.

Sam sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Cheese Building, the city-closet…<em>

Gandalf, Remus, Luna, Orizzle, Nasuada and Morzan watched as Arwen and Eowyn fought but they found that it was the same thing over and over again and they soon grew bored.

"I see cheese!" Morzan shouted running toward the Cheese Building.

Remus frowned. "What the bloody hell was that about?" he wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," Gandalf said. "But I do know that he's an idiot and I would really like a cappuccino or ale. Did you know the stranger loves cappuccinos? Or that Blaze is crazy? And Anakin's insane and so is Luke? Did you know that Bellatrix and Snape are dating? I find that just hilarious and I can't believe."

"SHUT UP!" Nasuada screamed but Gandalf just kept talking about randomness until Orizzle and Nasuada looked ready to strangle him.

Luna smiled. "I can solve this easily," she said reaching into her backpack before she pulled out a book and held it in front of Gandalf.

Gandalf caught sight of it and immediately collapsed onto the ground before starting to snore softly.

"I've gotta remember that for next time," Orizzle exclaimed.

"Yup, it's the perfect way to get Gandalf to shut up," Nasuada agreed.

"I still think it's stupid that he falls asleep at the sight of a book," Remus muttered.

"Who asked you, you stupid cat?" Orizzle snapped.

"I'm a WEREWOLF so stop calling me a bloody cat!"

Luna smiled dreamily before she drifted off.

"Where's she going?" Nasuada asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><em>The Cappuccino Building, the city-closet…<em>

The stranger walked into the Cappuccino Building before gazing around when he noticed that it was more packed than usual and he briefly wondered if it was because of the dance competition that ended just before Blaze went to the Cake Building but was still being broadcast all across the city-country-world-galaxy-closet-thing.

"Ha, that idiot can't dance at all," Zoe shouted.

"No he can't," Thalia agreed.

"He's Harry. He may be the Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die, the Chosen One and the biggest pain in the ass at Hogwarts but he is certainly not a champion dancer," Ahsoka said with a snort.

"I AM NOT A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Harry's voice screamed from wherever it was he was. The stranger didn't know.

Even though he was supposed to since he _was_ supposed to be narrating."

"Oh shut up," the stranger grumbled.

Don't you dare tell me to shut up!

"Yelling at you who is, stranger?" Yoda asked curiously.

"Either Padmé or Leia, I'm not sure which," the stranger replied.

Leia. Padmé's still eating the chocolate windows. Either that or still fighting Murtagh over the chocolate windows of the Chocolate Building, I'm not sure.

"Ah okay."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Where's Blaze?" he asked.

"How should I know? Leia's narrating not me."

Well, Leia was narrating but she just found out Han teamed up with Fred and George Weasley to pull a prank on her, Padme, Anakin and Luke and she's going to stop, to quote her, "that scruffy looking idiot".

"Ah. So where is Blaze?"

Trying to gather everyone together. Apparently, Snape brought back some information on the Dunderheads that she thinks we should know.

"We should probably head over there then," Qui-Gon said.

"I'm getting a cappuccino," the stranger said.

"I want another one," Ahsoka said.

"Another cappuccino I will get as well," Yoda agreed.

Qui-Gon sighed sipping at his tenth cappuccino that he got just that day.

* * *

><p><em>With the Dunderheads, the city-closet…<em>

Wolfy popped up in the center of the Dunderheads causing Galbycakes to scream like a little girl and Kronybread to faint from shock.

Wimp.

Tell me about it.

"All right, who's narrating now?" Wolfy asked curiously.

Padmé and Leia. We're teaming up.

"Ah okay."

"You're a Revolutionary, aren't you? What the blazes are you doing here?" Palpypie demanded angrily.

Wolfy smirked. "Torturing the character I hate the most," she said glaring at Bellatrix.

"What did I do?" Trixie asked before she snarled angrily. "Who the bloody hell changed my name?"

"Blaze said that'll be your name while it's my point of view, Trixie, bringer of joy," Wolfy smirked before she hit Trixie with her yellow teddy bear, causing her to snarl in pain. She then pointed her bazooka like gun at Trixie causing her to apparate away.

Wolfy chased after her but not without blasting the dunderheads with her bazooka-like gun.

"Get away from me, you mudblood," Trixie screamed.

"Don't you dare call me that," Wolfy cried attempting to blast Trixie with her bazooka-like gun.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"YOU KILLED DOBBY!" Wolfy shouted attempting to blast Trixie again but she apparated away at the last second and Wolfy, scowling, quickly chased after her.

Wolfy grabbed the remote Blaze had given her and pressed a button and a bunch of nanobots armed with zappers suddenly dashed toward Trixie who appeared several miles away.

"I think I got away from…ow!" Trixie shouted as the nanobots zapped her. "What the hell? It feels like I'm getting bit by a bunch of fleas. Ow!" Trixie ran away with the nanobots chasing after her.

Wolfy smirked before turning around and walking calmly away.

* * *

><p><em>The Conference Room, Atlantis…<em>

"So what was the big emergency?" Han asked walking into the conference room with Chewbacca just behind him. He noticed that he and Chewie were the last ones to arrive and he frowned.

"Take a seat," Blaze said. "Go sit between Hermione and Draco before Hermione kills Draco and Hermione, put that bazooka away."

Hermione scowled. "Fine," she muttered before she put the bazooka she was holding away and Draco sighed with relief.

Harry smirked.

"By the way, Potter, you have very nice dancing skills," Snape sneered voice dripping with cold sarcasm.

Potter blushed in embarrassment while Sirius scowled. "Must you be so sarcastic, you greasy git."

"Yes, yes I must you mangy mutt."

"Mangy mutt is so original."

"Well I could always call you mangy mongrel."

Sirius glared at that.

"Those two are annoying," Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"Yes they are," Mace, who was glowering angrily at Draco, said.

"Yup," Luke said brightly.

"You do know that Hermione stole your motorcycle, don't you son?" Anakin asked.

"Yup, Mace took your speeder."

"So that's where those scratches came from. I told you I didn't do it, master!" Anakin shouted at Obi-Wan, who was sitting right next to him.

"I'm sitting right next to you, Anakin. You don't need to shout," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin smirked before tossing a water balloon at Mace.

Luke tossed a water balloon at Hermione.

"And that is for stealing our rides," they said simultaneously.

Hermione and Mace scowled.

"Anyway," Blaze said. "Apparently, Palpypie wants to challenge me to a talent competition, one that we can probably win easily since they are nothing more than a bunch of talentless morons."

"Morons they are indeed," Yoda agreed.

"Especially Trixie," Sirius said before he burst out laughing and Wolfy, who was sitting beside Eragon, joined in.

Snape sighed. "Well I did warn her," he said.

"So we're going to take him up on his offer?" Sam asked.

"Probably. We just need to decide on four competitors to compete against their four competitors and I have decided that I'll have one from each world."

"Cool. So who?"

"I'll let you all decide but first, who are the competitors for the Dunderheads?"

"Galbycakes, Kronybread, Maul and Bellatrix," Snape replied.

"The insane bitch you suddenly like? Wow," Sirius said and was promptly stunned by Snape.

Harry glowered at him but Snape merely sneered back at him.

"Let's start with the people from Alagaesia," Blaze said.

"I'd say Arya," Eragon shouted instantly.

"I'll have to agree with Eragon," Murtagh said.

"So do I," Nasuada said and Brom nodded in agreement.

"I say Nasuada only because Brom voted for Arya," Morzan declared.

"Idiot," Orizzle muttered. "I go for Ayra."

"All right, the votes are counted and Arya will be one of our competitors. Now then, let's go with…the galaxy far, far away."

Padmé!

"I say Leia!" Han said glaring at the stranger/narrator/pain in the arse.

Blaze!

"What? Han thought it, not me," Blaze protested.

"Hmmm, I say…" Anakin broke off as an extremely annoying song suddenly started playing.

_(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)_  
><em>Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_[Verse 1]_

_7am, waking up in the morning_  
><em>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<em>  
><em>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal<em>  
><em>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<em>  
><em>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'<em>  
><em>Gotta get down to the bus stop<em>  
><em>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_[Verse 2]_

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway_  
><em>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, think about fun<em>  
><em>You know what it is<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>My friend is by my right<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>Now you know it<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_[Chorus]_

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>

_Gettin' down on Friday_  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_[Bridge]_

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday_  
><em>Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')<em>  
><em>We-we-we so excited<em>  
><em>We so excited<em>  
><em>We gonna have a ball today<em>

_Tomorrow is Saturday_  
><em>And Sunday comes after...wards<em>  
><em>I don't want this weekend to end<em>

_[Rap Verse]_

_R-B, Rebecca Black_  
><em>So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)<em>  
><em>In the back seat (In the back seat)<em>  
><em>I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes<em>  
><em>Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)<em>  
><em>(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me<em>  
><em>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream<em>  
><em>Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend<em>  
><em>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all<em>

"Ahhhh, my ears, my ears are bleeding," Blaze screamed while Wolfy was running around screaming with her fingers in her ears.

"Someone turn that horrid song off," Snape screamed.

"For once I agree with Snape," Harry and Sirius both screamed at the same time.

Ron fainted at that.

"Oops, sorry about that," Aragorn said pulling out his phone, a regular flip phone covered in sparkles, opening it and closing it again. "I thought I had it on vibrate. OW!" He yelled when Legolas slammed a frying pan into his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"For having such a stupid song as your ringtone," Legolas snapped.

"Wolfy, the song's over," Blaze called to Wolfy.

"Thank God," Wolfy said with a sigh.

"All right, so who were you going to vote for, Anakin?" Blaze asked looking at Anakin.

"I saw Leia," Anakin replied.

"So do I," Luke said.

Growls.

"I say Padmé," Mace said and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Padmé wins," Blaze said, "since she got four votes, including the stranger's, and Leia only got three."

Padmé blushed while she chewed on a chocolate doorknob.

"Okay, let's go to middle-earth," Blaze said.

"Arwen!"

"Eowyn!"

Aragorn and Legolas had said those names at the exact same time and they glared angrily at each other.

"Arwen," Gandalf said.

"Eowyn!" Sam declared.

"All right, Frodo, you have the tie-breaking vote," Blaze said.

"MY COOKIE!" Frodo screamed.

"Okay then. Frodo's still…loony so I guess I'll have to go to Earth and let the world of Percy Jackson chose the next competitor."

"I say Percy since his tap dancing is awesome," Thalia declared.

"I agree with Thalia," Zoe said and Annabeth and Grover nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Blaze said. "The last competitor will be chosen from the people from Hogwarts."

"I already know for a fact that we would lose big time if we chose Potter," Snape sneered.

"I'll have to agree with Snape on that," Hermione said causing Ron, who had just woken up, to faint again from shock.

Sirius sneered. "Harry is a good dancer." It was very hard for Sirius to say this with a straight face and he suddenly burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but I…" He broke off and started laughing again.

Harry glowered at his godfather.

"I would suggest Hermione," Remus said quietly.

"I say Luna," Harry said.

"I say Hermione," Ron said firmly.

"Luna," Draco said.

"Luna," Sirius said when he got his laughter under control.

"Hermione," Luna said softly.

"All right, Snape, you have the deciding vote," Blaze said.

"That greasy git better pick Hermione," Ron growled.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Well I was going to pick Hermione but since you couldn't keep your mouth shut, Weasley, I vote for Luna."

"Nice going, you idiot!" Hermione said slapping Ron upside the head.

"Okay," Blaze said. "So our four competitors are Arya, Padmé, Percy and Luna." She wrote it down on her paper before she stood up. "Let's head over to the Theater Building so we can go over the prizes."

"We're so kicking the dunderhead's arses!" Harry shouted.

"Language, Mr. Potter," Snape snapped.

Ha alliteration.

"You're annoying with your alliteration, stranger," Draco muttered.

"Tell me about it," Remus agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Side Room, the Theater Building…<em>

Blaze walked into the side room of the Theater Building with Anakin just behind her and Palpypie and Voldymuffin, glaring at each other, walked into the room. "Okay, we're here. Let's discuss the judges and the prizes," Blaze said.

Palpypie smirked evilly. "It's like this," he said. "If you lose then I want your remote for a full day."

"Week," Voldymuffin protested.

"Day," Blaze said firmly. "And if I win?"

Palpypie shrugged.

Anakin pursed his lips together in thought. "If we win," he said, "then you have to spend a full day in the Random Building."

"What the heck is the Random Building?" Voldymuffin exclaimed.

"Long story," Blaze said with a shrug.

Palpypie laughed gleefully. "You'll rue the day you agreed to this, Lady Inasnum," he said.

Snape, who was hiding in the shadows, murmured "_muffliato_" under his breath when Blaze signaled him and she tipped her head to one side. "The idiot never really looks at loopholes, does he?" she murmured.

"Nope why? Do you think they'll actually win?" Anakin was incredulous.

"They'd need a miracle to win but if they do get that miracle then Palpypie never set a specific day to use my remote. I can always make it for a day in September 5,695 years from now."

Anakin laughed.

Snape canceled the spell and Blaze glanced at the two Dunderheads in front of her. "All right, now we need to decide on judges. These judges must be impartial and unbiased."

"Those two mean the same thing, you idiot," Voldymuffin hissed.

"They do?" Blaze pulled out a dictionary randomly out of thin air before she scanned the contents. "It says here that impartial means _unbiased, fair. _Huh, they do mean the same thing. Never knew that." She tossed the dictionary away and it hit Voldymuffin on the head.

"Ow, stupid mudblood," Voldymuffin hissed and a muzzle suddenly appeared over his mouth.

As Voldymuffin fought to remove the muzzle, Palpypie narrowed his eyes. "You Revolutionaries will be partial toward yourselves," he sneered.

"I say Obi-Wan should be a judge," Anakin said. "He's the most unbiased person I know."

"He is unbiased," Palpypie agreed. "Fine but I suggest that Snape be a judge as well."

In the shadows, Snape raised his eyebrows.

"I agree," Voldymuffin hissed after getting the muzzle off his face.

"So who should be the third judge?" Blaze wondered.

"I suggest either Nasuada or Annabeth," Anakin said.

"Annabeth," Palpypie said firmly glaring at Blaze as if daring her to object.

Blaze merely raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Fine by me," she said before she turned around and jogged out of the room with Anakin just behind her. As she left, she pressed a button and the USS Enterprise drove through the room, running Palpypie and Voldymuffin over, and kept on going.

"That was the Enterprise," Blaze murmured to Anakin in reply to his confused look.

"The starship?"

Blaze face-palmed.

* * *

><p><em>The Theater Building, the city-closet…<em>

"Go on, kill him," Voldymuffin growled.

"Why me?" Palpypie demanded glaring at Voldymuffin.

"Hey, I failed so I figured you'd be able to do it."

"Fine." Palpypie ignited his lightsaber and leapt at Harry who, crying out in fright, leapt back before stealing Anakin's lightsaber and igniting it.

"Why must you always take mine?" Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan, who was sitting at the judges table, let out a long despairing sigh.

Harry blocked Palpypie's blow clumsily but, with a few swift movements and a few quick silent and wandless spells cast by Snape, who was sitting beside Obi-Wan, he managed to disarm Palpypie. Palpypie scowled angrily before leaping at Harry, grabbed his throat and began strangling him.

"Die, American bastard!" he screamed.

"_American?_" Harry used his free hand to punch Palpypie hard in the nose, breaking it before he kneed Palpypie hard in the groin. "I'm _British_, you twat!" With that, he stalked to his seat while Palpypie moaned in pain.

"Nice one, Harry," Anakin said before he grabbed his lightsaber back from Harry and added, curtly, "Next time, ask first."

Luke smirked.

"Shut up, son."

"I didn't say anything," Luke protested.

Blaze stepped onto the stage that resembled the stage used in _America's Got Talent_. "Hello everyone and welcome to the 1st Annual City-Closet Talent Show," she declared into her microphone before frowning and sighing. "Wolfy, please stop torturing Trixie…er I mean Bellatrix. She needs to perform. You can do so afterwards."

"Fine," Wolfy muttered walking over to her seat.

"Anyway, today we're going to have eight performances today. Four from the Dunderheads and four from the Revolutionaries. The total scores of all four competitors will decide the winner. Our first performance shall be Arya."

Arya stepped onto the stage as Blaze walked away.

"ARYA!" Eragon and Luke yelled before they glared at each other.

Firnen yowled happily for his rider.

Arya began dancing across the stage and everyone watched her movements with surprise in their eyes.

Voldymuffin moved to Snape's side. "You better give that little mudblood a bad number," he hissed.

"Fine my lord," Snape muttered back out of the corner of his mouth and Voldymuffin smirked before going back to his seat.

Arya finished.

"What's the score?" Blaze asked.

"I say eight," Annabeth said with a shrug.

"Eight," Obi-Wan replied.

"Eight," Snape replied.

Voldymuffin stared flabbergasted.

"All right, Arya's score is 24 out of 30."

"Why the hell did you give her a good number?" Voldymuffin demanded moving to Snape's side.

"I didn't," Snape said with a shrug. "Don't you know anything, Voldy? Ten means worst, one means best."

"Oh, that's okay then." Voldymuffin went back to his seat.

Snape smirked inwardly. _Ah it's so easy lying through my teeth to ol' Voldy, _he thought.

"Next up is Galbycakes," Blaze said.

Galbycakes performed the shuffle but was immediately buzzed several times by people watching.

"All right, scores?" Blaze asked while Galbycakes pouted.

"Seven," Snape said.

"Two," Annabeth said. "That was awful."

"One," Obi-Wan said. "Really awful."

"And that puts your score at ten. Epic fail, big time," Blaze said before using a stone foot to kick Galbycakes off the stage. "And next up is Padmé."

"PADMÉ!" the stranger as well as half the male population in the room shouted as Padmé walked into the stage before she began singing _E.T. _ by Katy Perry. When she was done, everyone cheered.

Voldymuffin, snarling in anger, stalked to Snape's side. "You lied to me, you idiot. Ten means the best," he hissed.

"And here you say you're actually smart," Snape sneered back.

"Give this little bitch a bad score or else."

"Fine, fine now get out of here before Blaze suspects something." Not that Blaze would.

"Fine." Voldymuffin stalked back to his seat.

"Ten," Annabeth declared.

"Eight," Obi-wan said.

"Two," Snape replied before casting a wandless shield charm when half the male population attempted to bomb him with paperweights and butter.

"And your total score is 20," Blaze said and Padmé walked off the stage. "Our next competitor is Maul."

Maul stepped onto the stage before he began doing ballet, shocking everyone in the audience. When he finished, it was to absolute silence.

"Scores?" Blaze said being the first to break the silence.

"Good score," Voldymuffin hissed to Snape.

"Will you get out of here?" Snape hissed back.

"Six," Annabeth said.

"Five," Obi-Wan said.

"Ten," Snape said and, when everyone glared at him, shrugged. "What? He was actually rather good."

"Typical," Sirius sneered.

Snape glared at Sirius.

Sirius glared at Snape.

"Stop that you two," Blaze snapped and they reluctantly stopped glaring at each other. "All right, that puts Maul's total score at 21."

Everyone glared at Snape.

Snape sneered back at them.

"Blaze went to get some candy. Our next competitor is Percy," Wolfy declared.

Percy walked onto the stage before he began tap dancing like a pro. When he was done, everyone clapped and Wolfy asked for the scores.

"Ten," Annabeth declared.

"Of course she would give him ten," Palpypie muttered.

"Seven," Obi-Wan replied.

"Three," Snape replied before deflecting several things they tossed at him.

"Total score 20. Our next competitor is Kronybread," said Wolfy.

Kronybread started playing poker with everyone on the stage until he kept winning even though he couldn't get anyone to play with him.

Three buzz sounds sounded.

"Severus!" Voldymuffin hissed.

"Sorry, hand slipped," Snape said.

"One," Obi-Wan said.

"Three," Annabeth said flatly. They were instructed to not give the competitors zero or anything below zero.

"Ten," Snape said only because Voldymuffin and Palpypie were glowering angrily at him. He, again, had to dodge a bunch of ammunition tossed at him.

"And that puts your total score at fourteen," Wolfy said glowering at Snape who merely glared back impassively. "Our next performer is Luna."

"YAY LUNA!" Everyone shouted.

Luna stepped onto the stage before she started to sing. However, halfway through her song, she forgot the lyrics and her voice turned hoarse. Everyone turned to glare at Snape.

"I didn't do it," Snape protested.

"Scores?" Wolfy called.

"Five, sorry Luna. It was all right but then it got a bit bad at the end," Obi-Wan apologized.

"Four for the same reason," Annabeth said.

"One," Snape replied before he scowled when he got hit on the head with a frying pan and a dictionary. "Stop throwing things at me you imbeciles."

Wolfy sighed. "I'm sorry Luna but that puts your score at ten."

Luna nodded before she walked off the stage and immediately went to find medicine to help her sore throat.

Blaze walked onto the stage. "Our last contestant of the day is Bellatrix (Trixie)," she said.

Wolfy glowered angrily at Trixie.

Bellatrix/Trixie walked onto the stage before she started singing _Butterfly _by Mariah Carey. When she was finished, she was met with a dumbfounded silence. Voldymuffin was staring, mouth agape. Kronybread had fainted, the Revolutionaries were so shocked that they just kept staring. For Bellatrix/Trixie sounded almost exactly like Mariah Carey when she sang that song that it was almost as if Mariah Carey, herself, was there.

And that was saying something.

"Who knew she could sing that well?' Snape said wonderingly.

"Tell me about it," Obi-Wan agreed eyes wide.

"I would never have thought a Dunderhead would have a great voice," Annabeth admitted eyes also wide.

"Scores?" Blaze said from where she was restraining Wolfy from murdering Bellatrix/Trixie where she stood.

"Ten," the three judges said simultaneously.

"And that puts your score at 30, Trixie," Wolfy sneered.

Bellatrix/Trixie grinned happily and insanely.

"The total scores are thus," Blaze said. "The Revolutionaries have a total score of 74. Unfortunately, the Dunderheads have a total score of 75 so that means they win."

"YES!" The Dunderheads screamed happily.

"FIX!" Sirius screamed as everyone booed the Dunderheads.

"Hey, we won 'cause we rock," Palpypie shouted and was promptly hit upside the head with a piece of pie.

"Now give us the remote," Kronybread shouted.

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "As I recall," she said, "the terms of the agreement were if I win then you all would be locked inside the Random Building for a full day. But if you win then I will give you my remote for a full day. I never said _what_ day though and I have decided that you can have the remote September 23, 7707 A.D."

"What the hell? That's over 5000 years from now," Galbycakes shrieked.

"Hey, it's not my fault you weren't specific," Blaze said with a smile and the Dunderheads glared angrily at her.

Snape smirked. "And thus the stupidity of the Dunderheads gets worse," he said before he glanced at the angry crowd. "And I'll be hiding while you explain everything to that angry mob that is about to attack me with a bunch of pitchforks and torches." With that, he disapparated to an unknown location while the mob immediately ran out of the Theater Building to try and find Snape.

Blaze chuckled faintly.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow that was the 18 page more than 6,800 word chapter 7**

**Darth: why'd you make it so long?**

**Blaze: I was going to split it into two chapters but, since I told my co-author she would get to co-author the next chapter too, I decided to just keep it one chapter, an extremely long chapter yes but still one chapter**

**Darth: why did you make Bellatrix sing good?**

**Blaze: spur of the moment decision**

**Severus: wow, you're an amazing singer**

**Bellatrix/Trixie: (smirks) yes, yes I am now will you do me a favor?**

**Severus: what?**

**Bellatrix/Trixie: hide me! Wolfy's chasing after me again with her bazooka-like gun**

**Severus: (grabs Bellatrix/Trixie's arm and apparates away)**

**Wolfy: Where'd they go?**

**Blaze: honestly, I have no idea**

**Wolfy: Oh well I'm going to go hunt Trixie down. I'll see you next chapter**

**Blaze: yup, see you next chapter.**

**Wolfy: (disappears)**

**Blaze: I hope that you found this extremely long chapter funny. Please review as they are much appreciated and I will post chapter 8 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	8. The Chaos Returns to Coruscant

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Palpypie: how dare you say we can't have you forsaken remote for 5,000 years**

**Blaze: you weren't specific**

**Palpypie: (glowers angrily)**

**Sirius: (runs over Palpypie on flying motorcycle)**

**Anakin: I WANT ONE!**

**Obi-Wan: NO!**

**Anakin: spoilsport**

**Sirius: (grins)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is the next chapter and thank you to everyone who helped me get 64 on this story and sorry for the almost two month long wait. Also, this story will now jump between the city-closet, Earth, Middle Earth, the Wizarding World and Alagaesia. I also changed the title since I decided to hop around during this story like I did in the one before this one. Warning: spoilers for _Revan_.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own shnooks, Wolfy, jolly ranchers, Jeff Dunham and ANT Farm**_

Chapter 8

The Chaos Returns to Coruscant

_Somewhere, the city-closet..._

Palpypie was wandering the vastness of somewhere deep in thought. The landscape periodically changed around him but he never noticed it. It went from a dense rainy rainforest to a scorching hot desert to a grassy meadow to a snow-capped mountain within a matter of second before it settled on a snow-capped mountain. The idiot didn't seem to notice when the temperature went from humid to extremely hot to warm to freezing.

However, the Dunderheads who were following did notice.

"Blast it, it is kriffing freezing," the silent coward Maul growled angrily.

"Tell me about it," Asajj Ventress agreed.

"When did you get here?" Dooky asked.

"Yesterday."

"Why the bloody hell are we here?" Lucius demanded shivering, his teeth chattering.

"Idiot, just cast a warming charm," Snape sneered. He and Bellatrix were the only ones who thought ahead and cast a warming charm whenever the weather turned cold and a cooling charm whenever the weather turned hot.

"Oh…right."

"Lucky idiots," Ventress growled.

"Tell me about it," Kronybread agreed.

"Even my cloak isn't warm enough for this," Galbycakes exclaimed.

"That's actually because you lost your cloak about three miles back dawg," Durizzle said.

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Forgot."

"You'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached," Saruman growled.

"Truly," Wormtail agreed.

"Who asked you, bloody rat?" Snape snarled casting a repelling charm that sent Wormtail flying into Wormtongue and the two of them went rolling down the side of the mountain they were hiking through.

"Stop that, Severus!" Voldymuffin shouted angrily.

"Make me," Snape invited him coolly.

Voldymuffin glared at him. "Stupid Severus being the stupid authoress's stupid favorite stupid character stupid," he muttered.

Bellatrix rolled her dark eyes. "And people say I'm crazy," she muttered.

"Well you are," Sauron said and was promptly hit upside the head with a frying pan. "All right, who did that?"

Snape lowered his wand and pointed to Lucius.

"I didn't do it this time," Lucius exclaimed.

"This time?"

"Er…I meant I didn't do it."

"Sure you didn't," Snape sneered.

At that instant, a horde of purple bees appeared out of nowhere and began to attack Bellatrix causing her to screech in fury. "Damn you, Wolfy," she shrieked as she was stung several times by the purple bees. "Help me Sev!"

"I would but…I really don't want to fight off Wolfy's army of Shnooks because I didn't let her torture her least favorite character."

"Shnooks? What the bloody hell are Shnooks?"

"Furballs with faces basically."

"Shut up, you two. We're trying to concen…" Voldymuffin began but broke off as he tripped over an upturned root and slammed face first into a puddle of mud. To make matters worse, no one stopped walking and merely used Voldymuffin as a bridge to get across the puddle of mud without getting mud on their shoes or clothes.

"Do you mind?" Voldymuffin screamed. "I'm not a piece of carpet you can put over a puddle of mud and walk over." He pushed his way through them and retook the lead just behind a still deep in thought and muddy Palpypie but he tripped again and landed face first in another puddle of mud. The Dunderheads used him as a bridge to get across the puddle again.

"I just said I _wasn't_ a bloody bridge," the muddy dark lord screeched angrily getting to his feet.

"Oh, I thought you said you were, dawg," Durizzle said.

Voldymuffin glared at them.

Snape snickered.

"Don't you dare snicker at me, Severus!"

Snape merely snickered louder.

Voldymuffin glared angrily.

* * *

><p><em>The Candy Building, the city-closet...<em>

Murtagh climbed off the candy trolley before entering the candy building with Eragon, who had Wolfy walking at his side, Anakin, Harry, Hermione, Luke and Blaze just behind him. He immediately made his way to the chewy jolly ranchers section of the candy building before beginning to stock up on the candy.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said frowning. "I thought you said that candy was the only currency the buildings in your city-closet would accept. So, doesn't it defeat the purpose to have a candy building where you can only buy candy with candy?"

Blaze shrugged. "This is where the candies I don't like get spent," she said.

"Can my shnooks buy some candy?" Wolfy asked gesturing to her army of multi-colored Shnooks just behind her.

"Go ahead but make sure you pay for it."

"Okay. Go ahead and grab what you want."

The shnooks immediately moved forward rapidly and Murtagh, where he was filling a cart with chewy jolly ranchers, hard jolly ranchers and lollipops, watched as they swarmed the building but he said nothing in response.

Blaze, naturally, was already buying a handful of candy. Luke and Anakin were examining a large star shaped lollipop that hung from the roof, a new addition to the building while Hermione scolded Harry about the amount of candy he had taken from the building and Wolfy was walking beside Eragon through the aisles.

"Gee, this is a large lollipop. I bet it costs like twenty five thousand pieces," Anakin said.

"Probably," agreed Luke tipping his head to one side to examine the lollipop. "I want it."

"So do I."

The insane Skywalker duo then began to pull out their pieces and count them.

"All right, I have thirteen thousand pieces," Anakin said.

"I have ten thousand."

"Damn, that leaves us two hundred short," Anakin muttered before glancing at the lollipop ignoring Luke's "you really don't know how to subtract, do you?" "That's supposing it is 25,000 pieces."

"Excuse me!" Luke shouted at the candy building clerk, who was standing only a few feet away.

"I'm right here. You don't need to yell," the clerk muttered.

"How much is that lollipop?" Luke asked pointing to the lollipop.

"Thirty thousand pieces."

"Damn! That means we're seven hundred short," Luke muttered, ignoring Anakin's "and you say I don't know how to subtract" before he glanced at his father. "Hey, why don't you use your 'I'm Blaze's all time favorite character' thing and get this lollipop for us."

Anakin grinned before leaping to his feet and running to join Blaze. "Blaze!" he shouted.

"What?" Blaze shouted back.

"Why must you two yell when you're only a few feet from each other?" Eragon exclaimed from where he was attempting to carry all the bags of candy that Wolfy and her Shnooks bought.

"I don't know!" Both of them yelled back.

"We want that lollipop but we're seven hundred short," Anakin said pointing to the large lollipop that Murtagh was beginning to eye even as he began counting his pieces.

"Don't you meant seven thousand?"

"Uh…Luke's the one that said seven hundred."

"That's ours!" Luke shouted igniting his lightsaber and standing protectively in front of the lollipop.

"It's mine now!" Murtagh shouted pulling out his sword and glaring at Luke.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"I'll wrestle you for it!"

"You're challenging me?" Murtagh echoed pointing to himself.

"Just bring it," Luke retorted.

Anakin sighed. "He's gonna get his ass kicked," he said.

"So little faith in your son, Vader!" Luke shouted.

"I quit being Vader who knows how long ago," Anakin protested.

"You still got your ass kicked."

"Not as badly as Obi-Wan all the times before that."

A loud "I heard that!" sounded.

"If you want the discount, you've gotta dance to Shania Twain. Hopefully you won't suck as badly as Harry did. That's still on the city-closet TV by the way."

"I don't know how to dance!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really? I thought you were just having stomach cramps."

"That was mean and who said that?"

Anakin whistled innocently.

Harry glared at Anakin and pulled out a lightsaber. "What the heck?"

Anakin pulled out Harry's wand. "You'd better give that back to Obi-Wan before he blames me again," he said.

"I have mine, that must be yours," Obi-Wan said walking into the candy building.

Anakin immediately felt his belt but discovered it was empty. "Ah damn it!" He used Harry's wand to take his lightsaber back from Harry and then stunned Harry.

Hermione glanced at Harry. "Why are you always picking fights with people who can kick your ass, Harry?" she asked before walking off before Harry could reply.

Harry glared at both Hermione and Anakin. "Can I have my wand back?"

"Nah."

"Anakin, give the worst dancer in the history of the world, wizarding world and the galaxy far, far away his wand back," Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

Harry turned his glare to Obi-Wan who merely raised his eyebrows challenging and Harry stalked away but not before stealing his wand back from Anakin.

"My lollipop!" Luke shouted from where he and Murtagh were wrestling in front of the giant lollipop.

Anakin stretched out a hand before using the Force to lift Murtagh off his son and place him on the rafters above. "Grab it and run Luke!" he shouted running to his son's side. He and Luke grabbed the giant lollipop before tossing the clerk their pieces and the seven hundred pieces they stole from Murtagh and running away.

"Damn you!" Murtagh shouted leaping down from the rafters and chasing after the insane Skywalker duo.

* * *

><p><em>Entrance to the City-Closet...<em>

Qui-Gon watched from the entrance to the city-closet as Anakin and Luke, dragging a large lollipop behind them, past the entrance with an enraged Murtagh behind them. He glanced at Yoda who was also watching the scene with narrowed eyes.

"Anger leads to the dark side," he called to Murtagh.

"Shut up, midget!" Murtagh screamed.

"Uh oh," Qui-Gon said.

"MIDGET! How dare midget call me you?" Yoda screamed leaping onto his hoverchair and flying rapidly after Murtagh with his lightsaber ignited and in his hand.

Qui-Gon sighed before walking off to highjack the _Executor_. When he was onboard the Star Destroyer, he flew out of the city-closet and began to make his way toward somewhere where the dull dim-witted thick unintelligent dense slow ill-advised injudicious foolish obtuse stupid unwise brainless daft silly ridiculous laughable ludicrous imprudent Dunderheads were located.

Gee, those are just a bunch of synonyms of the same word, you know.

Oh shut up.

"Who are you arguing with now, stranger?" Qui-Gon asked slipping onto the bridge of the _Executor_ before Force-pushing everyone on the ship out of it.

Still Obama.

"Good grief, that's getting old," Qui-Gon said with a sigh pushing a technician out of the way and hotwiring the _Executor_ before flying it out of the city-closet, incidentally running Darth Malak and Scourge over as he did so.

"Ah come on," Malak and Scourge yelled.

"I've gotta a bone to pick with you, idiot," Meetra shrieked igniting her lightsaber and chasing after Scourge who, screaming in fright like a girl, took off running.

Malak sighed. "Well, thank the Force Revan's not here."

Revan tapped Malak on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Malak demanded turning around only to find a fist punching him hard in the nose to where you could hear the bone break and Malak was knocked to the floor.

"That's for betraying me, bastard!" Revan shouted before he ran off to join the Jedi Exile as she began hacking Scourge to pieces.

"When did Revan, Meetra, Malak and Scourge get here?" Blaze asked popping up out of nowhere and glancing at Malak who was clutching his broken nose.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said. "Well, I'm off to make sure Anakin and Luke don't destroy the city with that lollipop of theirs."

"Okay."

Malak groaned sitting up before frowning when he caught sight of Obi-Wan. "Who's that cute guy over there?" he asked.

"AHHHHHH!" Obi-Wan screamed slamming a sledgehammer into Malak's head and taking off running out of the city closet.

Blaze realized something was missing and then a blue lightbulb appeared above her head. "Aha," she declared before she pressed a button on her remote and Malak was lifted into the air before he was promptly dropped into a volcano that had appeared out of nowhere. "Much better."

* * *

><p><em>Coruscant...<em>

"Get these psychotic Jedi away from me!" Scourge screamed pushing rudely past Severus Snape and running on down the streets.

Snape scowled angrily. "Moronic dunderhead," he muttered.

"Where'd he go?" Meetra gasped coming to a stop next to Snape to catch her breath. Revan joined her but he didn't seem as out of breath as Meetra; that was probably do to the fact that he took a shortcut.

"That way," Snape said pointing to where the idiotic dunderhead had run past him.

"Thanks." Meetra took off after Scourge again.

"What does she have against that red-skinned guy Scourge?" Snape asked curiously.

"He betrayed and killed her," replied Revan.

"Ah. Speaking of that, would you like to join me in finding the moronic imbecile who killed me in somewhere and seeing what we can do to him while maintaining my cover?" Snape asked examining the dark eyed Jedi-Turned-Sith-Turned-Jedi, hey, it's another Anakin!

Revan shrugged. "Why not?" he replied before he and Snape went off to somewhere to find the imbecilic dunderheads.

* * *

><p><em>Top of a Random Skyscraper, Coruscant...<em>

"Ahh, I have missed this place," Ahsoka said softly leaning against the skyscraper. "I'm so glad Blaze said we could come here again."

"Tell me about it," Murtagh said before watching in amusement as Anakin and Luke created mass destruction with their massive lollipop.

Fluffy roared in agreement before leaping on top of a speeder that was flying crazily through the airways and leaping from what one to another one. The speeder continued to fly crazily, nearly crashing into the skyscraper Ahsoka and Murtagh were standing on.

"What's the matter with you? Where'd you get your license? A cereal box?" Murtagh shouted angrily.

"Let's get you some candy," said Ahsoka with a sigh before she took Murtagh's hand and the two of them walked down from the skyscraper.

"When did those two get together?" asked Leia frowning.

"I have no idea. After he saved her life I guess," said Hermione reading a book.

Leia shrugged before turning her gaze back to her book.

"Oh no, Hermione's corrupted Leia!" Han cried out in fear before running away. Chewbacca, growling, jogged after Han; poor Han seemed to have become insane from the time he spent within the city-closet.

Then again, when was the nerfherder ever sane?

True, true.

Wait a minute, how can you be narrating and be reading.

I've always been a great multi-tasker.

Oh…GET AWAY FROM MY CHOCOLATE, YOU CRETIN!

"Who's Padmé going after now?" Hermione asked.

"Legolas and Gimli."

"Ah."

* * *

><p><em>The Works, Coruscant...<em>

"I've eaten two large pieces of chocolate," Gimli declared wiping the chocolate that was all around his mouth.

"I'm already at seventeen," Legolas shouted back.

"What?"

Legolas ate two more pieces. "Nineteen now."

"You dare steal my chocolate. You filthy half-blood," Padmé screamed beginning to blast Legolas and Gimli.

Gimli immediately took off running.

"Abandoner," shouted Legolas before he leapt onto a random speeder and, kicking the driver out of his seat, sped away.

* * *

><p><em>The Senate Building, Coruscant...<em>

Mace drove his Mustang, yes he brought his Mustang from the city-closet to Coruscant, before parking it in front of the Senate Building. "And to your left, you see the Senate Building, which is your final destination. Now, get the kriffing hell out of my car!"

"But it's soo nice," Arya protested.

Mace flicked a panel upward before pressing a button that had EJECT in big, bold red letters and Arya, Brom, Morzan, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Percy, Annabeth and Gandalf, who was fast asleep, were ejected from the car. The eight people were sent flying in all directions. Although, no one knows how, they all ended up landing in the Senate Chamber.

Unfortunately, Jar-Jar was there.

"NOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>500 Republica, Coruscant...<em>

"My precious," Frodo murmured rocking back and forth holding a stale bagel in his hands.

"Wait a minute, I though his precious was a stale cookie," Sam said frowning in confusion.

"Fluffy ate the cookie so he picked up a random bagel he found in a dumpster and started calling it my precious," Poseidon said.

"When did this happen?"

"While you were tossing water balloons as the dark idiots when they got to Coruscant from Somewhere," said Thalia with a snort.

Grover's brow furrowed. "But I wanted to do that," he whined.

Arwen sighed. "Idiots," she muttered before she glanced up. "OHHH! SHINY!" She screamed before dashing forward, pushing Eowyn off the veranda and picking up the shiny lightsaber hilt that was lying on the ground.

"Did Anakin lose his lightsaber again?" Ron asked frowning even as Eowyn, miraculously still alive, had to be held back by Zoe and Luna so as to avoid killing Arwen.

Arwen ignited the lightsaber and the purple blade blazed to life. "Nope, Mace did."

"Cool, I'm giving that to Anakin," Ron said taking the blade from Arwen when she deactivated it and tossed it away. "Maybe this'll finally get him off my back about the tar and feather incident."

"Tar and feather incident?"Luna echoed softly.

"Er…I…sorta cast a spell that poured tar and feathers on Anakin while he and Luke were destroying the lower levels of Coruscant with that giant lollipop of theirs.

"Why you stuck up-half-witted-scruffy-looking nerfherder!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Zoe asked frowning but no one answered.

* * *

><p><em>The Sky Above Coruscant...<em>

_Oh it's good to be back,_ Shurikan yowled happily landing on a skyscraper.

_Gah, get me out of this forsaken window! _Thorn screeched angrily struggling to pull his head out of the window he had, though no one knew how, gotten stuck in.

_You are such an idiot. Didn't you learn your lesson when you were following that ant carrying that popcorn kernel that it's not wise to get your head stuck in a window?_ Saphira asked confused.

_It's not like I did it on purpose, _Thorn shouted.

_Does this happen often?_ Asked Firnen.

_Almost every single day,_ said Saphira with a sigh. _Thorn is…not the brightest dragon in the world. I really do feel sorry for his rider…though not as much as I feel sorry for Shurikan's._

_ Tell me about it. I would hate to be Galbycakes's dragon._

_ So would I._

_ So do I, _Shurikan agreed before he set Saruman, who happened to wander in front of him, on fire.

"HOT!" Saruman screamed.

_Sorry Dooku…oh wait, I'm not sorry. _Shurikan set Saruman on fire again.

"I'm not DOOKU!" Saruman screamed running away.

* * *

><p><em>The Jedi Temple, Coruscant...<em>

The lollipop was halfway done; Anakin and Luke had been licking it while they were using it to destroy the lower levels of Coruscant. "Ugh, I can't believe we ate half the whole thing," groaned Anakin.

"Half the whole thing? First you can't count and then you can't talk," Luke exclaimed groaning.

"Oh shut up," Anakin retorted.

Ron popped up out of nowhere. "Hey Anakin."

Anakin glared at Ron before igniting his lightsaber.

"Wait, wait, I've got some blackmail material."

"What kind of blackmail material?" Anakin asked deactivating his lightsaber.

"GOT MILK?" Luke shouted.

"Uh…no…I've got something…better."

"Soda? Caf? Cappuccinos?"

Mmm, cappuccinos.

"Damn it, Luke, did you have to mention cappuccinos?" Blaze shouted at Luke.

"Why can't I mention cappuccinos?"

"Stranger's supposed to stay off caffeine for two weeks and now he's looking for a Starbucks and it's only been a day and now I have to deal with a psychotic chocoholic as the narrator.

WHO ARE YOU CALLING PYSCHOTIC? WHO'S GOT MY CHOCOLATE?

"Voldymuffin and Lucius do!" Snape and Revan shouted from where they were stringing Voldymuffin and Lucius from their feet on the tallest skyscraper on Corsucant.

Damn them. I'll get them back. (Scary voice)

"Anyway," Anakin said, "what blackmail material do you have?"

Ron grinned. "Mace lost his lightsaber! Mace lost his lightsaber!" he said in a singsong voice before leaping up with a cry of fright, that sounds like girl's screech, when Mace appeared out of nowhere, seemingly, at his side.

"Where's my lightsaber?" he demanded leaning out of the Mustang only to fall out and Luke and Anakin immediately highjacked the Mustang and drove away rapidly.

"DAMN THEM!" Mace shouted angrily grabbing his lightsaber, Force pushing Ron into Padmé and chasing after Luke and Anakin.

Padmé pushed Ron away from her. "Stay away from my chocolate!" she shouted before walking off.

* * *

><p><em>Dungeons Beneath the Jedi Temple, Coruscant...<em>

Lucius screeched in fury as he struggled to get free from the binds that had him swinging, upside, from the rafters of the dungeons. "Get me down from here, you mudblood," he screamed at Revan who was pouring fire ants, no one knows where he found them, all over Palpypie, Kronybread, and Durizzle.

Voldymuffin had gone to find Malak only to be pushed into the volcano by a well-aimed repelling hex, which was delivered by Snape though no one knew it. Speaking of Snape, the master spy was watching in the shadows as Revan tortured the idiotic dunderheads.

Dooky the Friendly Ghost sighed with relief. "I am so glad I'm a ghost," he said only to be stabbed by Ice, which Snape was holding in his hand. "Ah damn it, I forgot about Ice."

Revan had Nagini squeezing Wormtail, good for you, Nagini, break the moronic traitor in half…

Snape, when did you become the narrator?

When Padmé took a brief chocolate break. I can't find Leia.

I think I saw her at the Jedi Temple Archives.

"NOO, Hermione's corrupted her too much," Han screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself, man," Chewbacca growled.

Anyway, Nagini was squeezing Wormtail and Revan had Wormtongue spinning Nagini, and, by default, Wormtail, around by the tail.

Lucius, who was still hanging from the rafters, and Snape were now arguing; more or less, they were shouting insults and comebacks at each other.

"You bubblebrain," Lucius shouted.

"Bubblebrain? You scruffy bubblehead."

"Who's scruffy looking? You're scruffy looking."

"Okay, Voldymuffin Junior."

"Shut up, git."

"Whatever, Paris Hilton."

"Why do you always give him the better comebacks, narrator?" Lucius screamed.

Hey, I'm just listening.

Lucius turned to glare at the narrator, whoever it was. "Don't give me that crap."

The stranger popped up at that moment. "CAPPUCCINO!" he screamed and Lucius jumped only to bounce because he was still tied to the rafters.

Achmed popped up out of nowhere before turning to look at Lucius; he was a skeleton puppet that seemed to be speaking, talking, acting and walking on his own. "Which one of my forty-two wives are you?" he asked before disappearing and leaving Lucius staring at him jaw sitting on the floor.

Snape and Revan were rolling on the floor tears of mirth streaming from their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: Jeff Dunham is hilarious even if some, heck most, of his jokes are very adult<strong>

**Darth: yes, yes he is**

**Blaze: there are two quotes in this story that I want to see if anyone can find. One is from an episode of the Disney Channel show ANT Farm and the other is from Jeff Dunham's Controlled Chaos.**

**Darth: also, Blaze would love to know what your favorite quote from up to this chapter is**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 9 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	9. Airhead! Airhead! Airhead!

**Blaze: (eating chocolate) new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool. Wait a minute, what are you doing eating chocolate?**

**Blaze: I got hungry**

**Padmé: (growls) that's MINE!**

**Blaze: no it's MINE!**

**Padmé: MINE! (steals Qui-Gon's lightsaber and ignites it)**

**Blaze: MINE! (steals Anakin's lightsaber and ignites it)**

**Anakin and Qui-Gon: hey!**

**Percy: (raises eyebrows) where's your lightsaber, Blaze?**

**Blaze: er…what where we talking about?**

**Darth: (rolls eyes and sighs) here's the next chapter and Blaze hopes that you like it and there will be chatting but Blaze will not post the screennames up here so you'll just have to try and guess who each screenname belongs to**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicken Little, Baby by Justin Bieber, Final Fantasy XIII, LEGO Harry Potter, Pringles, Airheads, Ben and Jerry's, X Box 360 and Dunkin Donuts.**_

Chapter 9

Airhead! Airhead! Airhead!

_500 Republica, Coruscant..._

"Milk, milk, milk, milk, milk, why the bloody hell is there nothing but milk in this blasted refrigerator?" Harry exclaimed in frustration slamming the refrigerator door closed.

"Milk is good for you. You must really drink more of it because it'll strengthen your bones," Brom said.

"Oh shut up. I'm not your son!"

"And, for that, I am thankful to whatever deity watches over Alagaesia. But my own son won't listen to me," Brom complained.

Harry started looking through the cabinets. "Cereal, cereal, cereal, cereal, cereal, why the bloody blazes is there only cereal in the cabinets?" he exclaimed slamming one of the cabinet doors closed.

"Bloody blazes?" Ron murmured to Remus.

"He combined bloody hell and blazes," Remus muttered back.

"Ah."

"Well this is Palpypie's old apartment so maybe Palpypie has an obsession with cereal and milk," Brom said.

"Yeah. Wait a minute, we're in that old idiots apartment? No wonder it smelled like old man, evil darkness, sweaty soaks and sewer water! I'm getting the heck out of here," said Harry before he climbed onto his broom and flew _through_ the window of the apartment. Ron and Remus quickly followed him.

"Hey, wait don't leave me here!" Brom screamed leaping out of the apartment, falling twenty five stories to the ground and landing in a lake.

Ron flew in circles over the lake before glancing at Harry and Remus who were flying at his side. "Shouldn't we fish him out?" he asked curiously.

"Nah," Harry said flying away.

Remus sighed. "I don't like him anyway," he admitted softly before he, too, flew away.

Ron sighed before shaking his head and following Remus and Harry.

Meanwhile, in the lake, Brom was getting attacked by a giant squid.

"HELP ME!" Brom screamed struggling to get away from the giant squid.

Poseidon popped up out of nowhere before glancing at the squid and then waved his hand and the squid, reluctantly, dropped Brom before swimming away. Brom sighed with relief before climbing out of the lake. "Thanks Poseidon," he said.

Poseidon shrugged. "No prob. Now then, help me find my wayward son. I think I last saw him, Grover and Annabeth skydiving near the Senate district but he has a habit of forgetting things he's gonna need later."

"You are such an AIRHEAD, PERCY!" Annabeth shrieked and Poseidon and Brom turned just in time to see Percy plunging toward the ground with nothing to slow down his fall.

"Yes, he is definitely an airhead," Brom agreed with Annabeth's words as he and Poseidon walked off to try to find Percy.

* * *

><p><em>Random Street, Coruscant…<em>

"Airhead! Airhead! Airhead! You are such an airhead! Airhead! Airhead!" Scourge sang in a singsong voice while he danced the salsa music down the streets of Coruscant.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "How badly did Meetra beat him, Revan?" he asked curiously glancing at the Jedi-Turned-Sith-Turned-Jedi, like I said before he's another Anakin.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Reven growled glaring at the stranger.

Sorry man but it's the truth.

"Anyway, I'm not sure. Meetra just kept bashing him over the head with the hilt of her lightsaber until he started singing and then she left him alone," Revan admitted.

Snape rubbed his head as Scourge continued to sing, "Airhead! Airhead! Airhead!" over and over again. "Speaking of Scourge, who the bloody hell would name their kid that? That's worse than Potter naming his kid after me? Hopefully, that'll never happen!"

Er...

"Oh don't tell me," Snape groaned, "Potter did name his kid after me, didn't he?"

All right, I won't tell you.

"Yeah, Sith don't have very imaginative names," Revan admitted. "Heck, when I was on the dark side, my name didn't even change."

"Yes and look at Sidious's name," Luke said popping up out of nowhere with a large piece of what was left of the large star-shaped lollipop in his hands. "It's just so easy to make fun of that name."

"And Maul? It sounds like mole, especially in the movie," Anakin agreed popping up also with a large piece of what was left of the lollipop in his hands. "And don't forget Dooku. Tyrannus? Who the heck would name someone Tyrannus? At least Vader was a cool name."

Revan snorted. "Vader was the _only_ cool name that those idiot Siths could come up with," he admitted. "Look at Plageius or Sion or Traya. Where the heck do they come up with these names?'

"Truly," Snape agreed.

Blaze popped up out of nowhere with her silver lightsaber ignited in her hands. "Have you guys seen Malak anywhere?" she asked.

"What'd he do this time?" Revan asked warily.

"He tried to hit on me," Blaze growled, "so he's going down!"

"Oh my lovely love, where have you gone?" Malak sang happily dancing over to join them.

"Did Meetra get to him too?" Luke asked.

"No, Bellatrix did," Snape admitted. "Malak was making fun of her because Wolfy kept calling her Trixie and she hexed him. Sadly enough, she hexed him with the same hex that Ron cast on Palpypie and Saruman and, even more sadly, Malak caught sight of Blaze."

"I can blame what Bellatrix did on her insanity," Blaze said, "but Malak's a different story. I cast the counterhex on him and it didn't work! Blasted idiot!"

Malak began singing off key and it was obvious he was tone-deaf as well as pitch-deaf:

You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<p>

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<br>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<p>

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

"ARGH, SHUT UP YOU BRAINLESS IDIOTIC MORONIC DUNDERHEADED EXCUSE FOR A SITH LORD WHO SLEEPS WITH HIS BLANKET AND IS IN LOVE WITH JUSTIN BIEBER!" Blaze shrieked stabbing at Malak repeatedly with each word she uttered before she stalked off once Malak, while still live, was groaning in agony on the ground.

"I take it she does not like Justin Bieber," Revan said.

"Who does like that little punk?" Anakin said with a snort. "He's nothing more than a little twit who couldn't sing to save his life."

"He insulted Justin Bieber! Get him!" A bunch of Bieber fans, who just happened to be on Coruscant, screamed before running at Anakin with pitchforks, torches and blasters in their hands.

"Not again!" Anakin cried running away from the mob of Bieber fanatics.

"Again?" Snape echoed.

Luke shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>The Works, Coruscant…<em>

"Ah this is the perfect place to stay now they we've finally escaped those dungeons," Palpypie said; he was covered in fire ant bites, Lucius was attempting to wrap his mind around the fact that he might be one of Achmed's forty-two wives, Voldymuffin was growling curses at whoever it was that pushed him into the volcano, Bellatrix was relieved that she no longer had a crazy person who hated her after her anymore and the rest of the Dunderheads were eating ice cream from Ben and Jerry's or playing Final Fantasy XIII.

"Damn it. Why can't I get past this Force forsaken level?" Maul screamed in anger glaring at the TV and tossing his X BOX 360 controller to the ground.

"You just have to keep attacking it," said Ventress with a roll of her eyes.

"Why don't you stuff it, baldy?"

"Why you…?" Ventress ignited her lightsabers and immediately began attempting to hack Maul into a thousand pieces.

Kronybread watched them before shaking his head and returning his attention to the TV, attempting to get through the next level on Year 3 of LEGO Harry Potter. He was currently playing as a Lego version of Harry.

"How dare you play as my mortal enemy?" Voldymuffin screamed.

"Hey, I didn't want to be the know-it-all or the idiot with the rat that is actually the traitor who betrayed Potter's parents but the idiot doesn't know it," Kronybread replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I got stuck with the know-it-all," growled Durizzle.

"STUDS!" Kronybread cried before he began moving Harry's Lego character around in circles in an attempt to get all the studs.

"Airhead! Airhead! Airhead!" Scourge shouted happily dancing into the Works area and singing highly, loudly and extremely annoyingly.

"Gawd, shut up dawg!" Durizzle screamed tossing the X Box 360 controller at Scourge but it missed and hit Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. on the head.

"OW!" Crabbe and Goyle Sr. shouted at the exact same time before they glared at Scourge and hexed him.

"Oh what an airhead! Airhead! Airhead!" Scourge cried happily dancing away from the hexes before laughing insanely as he danced away.

There was nothing but silence for a long moment.

"He's lost it," Palpypie muttered.

"Yes, yes he has," Voldymuffin agreed.

Blaze popped up out of nowhere. "I'm bored," she said.

* * *

><p><em>In chatroom...<em>

_NotASith has logged on_

_Airhead has logged on_

_JediExile has logged on_

**Airhead: **Airhead! Airhead! Airhead! You are such an airhead! Airhead! Airhead!

**JediExile:** shut up!

**NotASith: **in a way, Meetra, this is your fault

**JediExile:** oh shut up and what is up with your screenname?

**NotASith: **half the Jedi I've run into since I got here have been calling me Darth Revan and it's getting on my nerves!

**JediExile:** oh

**Airhead:** Airhead! Airhead! Airhead!

_Wise I Am has logged on_

**Wise I Am: **shut up you will or duct tape your mouth shut I will

_Unorthodox Jedi has logged on_

**Unorthodox Jedi: **Uh, Master Yoda, where did you get that duct tape anyway?

**Wise I Am: **borrowed it from Murtagh I did

**Unorthodox Jedi: **what the blazes was Murtagh doing with duct tape?

**Wise I Am: **know that I do not

**Airhead:** Airhead! Airhead! Airhead!

**JediExile: **Argh, that does it!

_JediExile has logged off to duct tape Scourge's mouth shut_

**NotASith: **(sighs)

**Wise I Am:** you who are?

**NotASith: **Revan

**Unorthodox Jedi: **(ignites lightsaber)

**NotASith: **read the screenname, sleemo, read the screenname!

_NotASith has logged off to growl in anger_

**Wise I Am: **going to DX the Death Star I am

_Wise I Am has logged off to DX the Death Star_

**Unorthodox Jedi: **I think I'll go with you

_Unorthodox Jedi has logged off to help Yoda_

**Airhead: **Airhead! Airhead! Air…djgaskljd

**Airhead: **shtklgsglsik

**Airhead: **slkthglstkuas;oltkg

_Airhead has logged off due to technical difficulties_

_JediExile has logged on_

_FarmboyJedi has logged on_

_Skyguy has logged on_

_Snips has logged on_

_CoolKenobi has logged on_

**Skyguy: **master, why in the world didn't you change your screenname?

**CoolKenobi: **hey, it works

**Snips: **sure it does, Master Obi-Wan, sure it does

**FarmboyJedi: **Blaze has an odd sense of humor, she really does

**JediExile:** who are you?

**FarmboyJedi: **Luke

**Skyguy: **Anakin

**FarmboyJedi:** the purple bees have escaped their confinement! Help me! They've come for my soul!

_FarmboyJedi has logged off to run from purple bees_

**Skyguy:** noooo, I'll save you son, I'll save you!

_Skyguy has logged off to help Luke_

**JediExile: **...

**Snips: **Luke and Anakin...they aren't...the sanest people in the galaxy

**CoolKenobi: **no one is entirely sane but those two are the worse. They were even locked up in the Coruscant Mental Institution

**JediExile: **how in the world did they get out?

**Snips:** they got let out on good behavior

**JediExile: **thinking purple bees are going to take their souls is considered _good behavior?_

**CoolKenobi: **they could also have been acting

**Snips:** yeah

_An Insult to Pie has logged on_

_An Insult to Cake has logged on_

_TheDarkMuffin has logged on_

_TheChosen1 has logged on_

_PotionsMaster has logged on_

_Wife To Achmed has logged on_

_BreadKrumbs has logged on_

**BreadKrumbs: **what the hell? Damn you Blaze!

**Wife To Achmed: **stupid Blaze!

**TheDarkMuffin: **(laughs sinisterly) Your screennames are stupid

**An Insult to Pie: **you're one to talk

**JediExile: **...

**CoolKenobi: **...

**Snips: **...

_JediExile has logged off_

_CoolKenobi has logged off_

_Snips has logged off_

**An Insult to Cake: **why the heck were Revolutionaries here? I thought no one else was here!

**TheDarkMuffin: **they heard nothing of our plan though, mwahahahaha

**Wife To Achmed: **I really, really, REALLY hate my screenname

**PotionsMaster: **it suits you

**Wife To Achmed: **shut up! Why don't you have a stupid screenname?

**PotionsMaster: **the beauty of being Blaze's favorite character

**An Insult to Pie: **oh shut up, you stupid imbecile

**PotionsMaster: **oh that does it

**TheDarkMuffin: **Severus, don't even think about it!

**PotionsMaster: **(puts wand away) fine!

**An Insult to Cake: **so what is our plan?

**An Insult to Pie: **wait, I feel a disturbance in the Force. Someone's spying on us!

**PotionsMaster: **Really? What an amazing thing! I thought for sure this chatroom was secure

**Wife To Achmed: **we don't need your sarcasm, Severus!

**PotionsMaster: **oh shut up, Achmed's Wife

**Wife To Achmed: **SHUT UP!

**TheDarkMuffin: **however, someone is listening in on our conversation

**TheChosen1: **oh good grief, you guys are so stupid! It's a no wonder you keep getting your asses kicked!

_TheChosen1 has logged off_

**TheDarkMuffin: **damn it, Potter was right here! I could have killed him!

**An Insult to Pie: **yes, like you could have killed him a million times before and didn't

**An Insult to Cake: **indeed

**TheDarkMuffin: **idiot!

**Wife To Achmed: **ARE WE EVER GOING TO GO OVER OUR FORSAKEN PLAN?

**BreadKrumbs: **yes, let's get it over with!

**An Insult to Pie:** ah yes, the plan, it is…

_Skyguy has logged on_

**Skyguy: **run! The purple bees are angry!

_Skyguy has logged off to run from purple bees_

_FarmboyJedi has logged on_

**FarmboyJedi: **they will steal your souls! Run! Run for your lives!

_FarmboyJedi has logged off to run from purple bees_

**BreadKrumbs: **that was…weird

**PotionsMaster: **it's the Skywalkers. Enough said really.

_NotASith has logged on_

**NotASith: **hey Snape

**PotionsMaster: **Revan

**An Insult to Pie: **join the dark side, Revan!

**NotASith: **nah, I've had my fill of the dark side. It gets rather boring after a while. So, Snape, wanna go dump a bunch of scorpions on Scourge?

**PotionsMaster: **I know the perfect spell to use too

_NotASith has logged off to go dump scorpions on Scourge_

_PotionsMaster has logged off to join Revan_

**An Insult to Cake: **I don't think it was a good idea to put those two together

**BreadKrumbs: **I agree

**TheDarkMuffin: **Severus is loyal to me. Perhaps, he will be able to sway Revan to join us

**An Insult to Pie: **I really hope so 'cause I need a new apprentice since Maul and Vader are trying to kill each other and Dooky's a ghost

**Wife To Achmed: **good luck with that

_Wife To Achmed has logged off to find Blaze and kill her because of his stupid screenname_

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **PIES CAN BE SQUARES

_ShadowWarrior has logged on_

**ShadowWarrior: **Pi is used to find the circumference of a circle

**Blaze: **but they can be squares!

**ShadowWarrior: **that's a pizza!

**Blaze: **pizza can't be squares

**ShadowWarrior:** yes they can!

**Blaze: **no they can't!

**BreadKrumbs: **...

**An Insult to Pie: **...

**An Insult to Cake: **...

**TheDarkMuffin: **...

_BreadKrumbs has logged off_

_An Insult to Pie has logged off_

_An Insult to Cake has logged off_

_TheDarkMuffin has logged of_

**Blaze: **(laughs) I told you it'd work

**ShadowWarrior:** yup

_ShadowWarrior has logged off_

_Blaze has logged of_

_FarmboyJedi has logged on_

_CoolKenobi has logged on_

_Skyguy has logged on_

_Snips had logged on_

_MustangDriver has logged on_

_Bella has logged on_

_PotionsMaster has logged on_

**FarmboyJedi: **we escaped the purple bees, father

**Skyguy:** we must be prepared for they could...ahhhh! I have found them!

**FarmboyJedi: **no, they've recruited the blue bees to their cause! We must run before our souls are violently yanked out of us!

**Skyguy:** no! They've teamed up with the dementors! RUN!

_Skyguy has logged off to run_

_FarmboyJedi has logged off to run_

**Snips: **...

**CoolKenobi: **...

**MustangDriver: **...

**Bella: **gee and everyone says I'm insane

**MustangDriver:** you are

**MustangDriver:** ow! I just got hit on the head with a frying pan that had appeared out of nowhere!

**CoolKenobi: **Snape, did you do that?

**PotionsMaster:** er...what were we talking about?

**Bella: **what're you doing, Sev?

**PotionsMaster:** Revan and I are tossing Scourge off a skyscraper tied to a bungee cord

**Bella: **(laughs insanely) sounds like fun!

_NotASith has logged on_

**NotASith:** hey, Snape, Scourge is still singing about airheads. Do you suppose your girlfriend can find a way to shut him up? He's irritating!

**Bella:** (giggles) you called me Sevvy's girlfriend

**Snips: **(gags)

**MustangDriver: **(gags)

**MustangDriver: **why does this stupid frying pan keep hitting me upside the head?

**Snips:** tell me about it! I just got hit on the head with a frying pan too

**CoolKenobi: **Snape? Did you do that too?

**PotionsMaster:** no comment

_PotionsMaster has logged off to go torture Scourge some more_

**NotASith: **join us at the top of the Senate Building, Bellatrix

**Bella: **not a problem (laughs insanely)

_NotASith has logged off_

_Bella has logged off_

**Snips: **I think I just found my master and Luke. They're still running from invisible purple bees, blue bees and dementors!

**MustangDriver: **(sighs) I'll go scare them off

**CoolKenobi: **how?

**MustangDriver: **(holds up Ron's wand) with this

_MustangDriver has logged off to go chase off dementors_

**Snips: **I think I'm going to go find Murtagh

_Snips has logged off to find Murtagh_

**CoolKenobi:** I guess I'll go help Mace

_CoolKenobi has logged off_

* * *

><p><em>Coruscant...<em>

"Airhead! Airhead! Airhead!" Scourge sang as he bounced from the roof of the building and Snape sighed before glancing at Bellatrix.

"You can shut him up, can't you?" he asked rubbing his head where a headache was starting to form due to Scourge's horrible singing.

"Yeah, can you please?" Revan begged pleadingly.

Bellatrix nodded before pointing her wand at Scourge and saying a complex spell under her breath. Instantly, Scourge was silenced although it was obvious he was still singing that irritating song.

"Thank you, Bella," Snape said with a sigh of relief.

Bellatrix smirked before taking Snape's hand in hers.

Revan was silent for a long moment before he pointed to a building about a mile from where they stood. "Wanna go pelt the Dunderheads with paint bombs?"

Snape smirked. "Yes, yes I do," he said before he glanced at Bellatrix. "Want to come with, Bella?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, yes I do," she replied.

Meanwhile, in a different part of Coruscant, Anakin and Luke were running from dementors and imaginary purple and blue bees.

"THEY AREN'T IMAGINARY! THEY'RE REAL!" Luke and Anakin screamed as they ducked into a Dunkin Donuts store and hide behind the counter.

Mace was there.

"What're you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Shh," Mace murmured and, when the dementor floated into the store, he raised Ron's wand and shouted, "_expecto patronum_" and a ghostly condor flew out of the wand before chasing the dementors away.

"Hey, that's my wand!" Ron protested walking into the store.

Mace shrugged. "You just left it on the ground so I borrowed it," he said tossing it at Ron who caught it scowling.

Anakin sighed with relief before he grinned. "Let's go help Revan, Snape and Bellatrix drop paint bombs on the idiots, I mean dunderheads," he shouted.

"You read my mind!" Luke cried and the insane Skywalker duo immediately ran out of the store.

Mace let out a long despairing sigh before walking off to find his Mustang.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: well, that was chapter 9<strong>

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup. I hope that you like this chapter, and the fact that I brought IMing back**

**Darth: that was funny**

**Blaze: thank you. Pleaser review and I'll try to post chapter 10 as soon as I possibly can. By the way, I would still like to know what my reviewers favorite quotes are so if you want, post your favorite quote in your reviews.**


	10. The Furniture Strikes Back

**Blaze: new chapter (drinking sweet tea)**

**Anakin: sweet tea's awesome**

**Palpypie: Ahha, I've come up with a brand new plan…**

**Severus: oh, pray tell, what idiotic plan did you come up with this time?**

**Palpypie: (glares at Severus)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) here is chapter 10 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own onions, Troy, Lemonade Mouth, Brisk, furniture, Phineas and Ferb, spray paint, megaphones, NCIS, Justin Bieber, Hershey's, Alice in Wonderland, Pixie Sticks, and Red Bull**_

Chapter 10

The Furniture Strikes Back

_The Senate Building, Coruscant…_

Ahsoka walked down the corridor with narrowed eyes, the can of spray paint held in her hand and the megaphone held in the other hand. She and Murtagh, who was walking at her side, had entered the _galaxy-world-country-state-city-closet, _as it was now being called though that was certainly a mouthful, to retrieve a few items they would need. They were currently on their way to desecrate Apollo's temple…

Wrong movie.

Whoops, sorry. They were actually on their way to desecrate Palpypie's office because they were bored and Palpypie had decided to take Ron's wand and put tar and feather on them. They weren't too happy since it took them a full day to get the blasted tar and bloody feathers off them. They finally asked Poseidon to help them and, after he managed to fish his son out of the lake that just happened to be in the middle of the city-planet, Poseidon agreed.

And now they wanted revenge.

"You take the left side and I'll take the right," Ahsoka murmured to the dark-haired Dragon Rider at her side.

"Remember, don't steal Yoda's thing though," Murtagh warned. "Yoda told me earlier that only he and Qui-Gon get to DX things."

"Dang!"

Murtagh chuckled and the two of them stepped into the turbolift. Murtagh examined the turbolift wall before shaking his spray can and spraying random words, like cheese, blue, cry, didgeridoo, glacial and kakapoopoo, on the wall.

Ahsoka caught sight of the last word and chuckled.

Murtagh smirked. "Sadly enough, that's actually a name."

"Huh?"

_"_Yeah, haven't you ever seen_ Phineas and Ferb_?"

"Uh…no."

"Oh my, we have to get you to a TV or whatever the heck you called them here. You just have to watch this TV series," Murtagh exclaimed.

"Can it wait until after we desecrate Apollo's Temple?"

Wrong movie.

"Er, I meant the idiot Palpypie's office."

"Of course it can."

"Who the heck is trying to desecrate my temple?" Apollo exclaimed popping up out of nowhere beside Poseidon. "It took me _forever_ to clear it out when the Myrmidons did it last time."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Dude, get a life," he said.

Apollo glared at his uncle but Poseidon merely shrugged and popped away and Apollo, glowering, followed him.

"Okay," Ahsoka said confused before she stepped out of the turbolift and jogged over to the idiotic stupid Chancellor's office and the door slide open. They found Palpypie fast asleep on his desk and Ahsoka grinned.

"Who wants to draw on his face?" she asked.

"I do," Murtagh said happily.

* * *

><p><em>The Executor, Space Above Coruscant…<em>

"Milk, milk, milk, milk, milk. What the heck is the matter with these people?" Harry shouted slamming the door to one of the fridges in the mess hall onboard the _Executor._ "Why can't they get something better than milk?"

"I'm afraid of milk," Malak admitted.

Revan and Snape grinned before picking up a huge barrel of milk and pouring it on the Sith Lord.

"Milk! AHHHH!" Malak shrieked before taking off running.

Revan and Snape laughed before Revan pulled out a gun. "Let's go shoot milk pistols at him," he declared.

"You read my mind," Snape said grinning also pulling out a gun.

"Ah, don't you mean water pistols?" asked Ron.

"Nope, we mean milk pistols," said Revan before he and Snape took off running after Malak.

"Wow, the Dunderheads weren't kidding. It wasn't a good idea to put those two together," Bellatrix admitted before she was hit upside the head with a frying pan. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I dunno. I was bored," said Annabeth with a shrug before she picked up the frying pan and hit Percy upside the head with it.

"Stop that!" Percy shouted.

"That's payback for scaring me half to death when you fell into the lake, seaweed brain," Annabeth retorted.

"Idiots," Bellatrix muttered.

"Idiots here we are not," Percy declared.

"Ah, I think hitting Percy upside the head with a frying pan scrambled his brains a little," Ron said eyeing Percy who was starting to twirl around like a ballerina. "I think he thinks he's a ballerina or Yoda doing ballet."

"Great, that's the last thing we need. Someone else talking like the midget," Harry muttered.

"Midget I AM NOT!" Yoda shouted dropping a bunch of Pringles, onions and Brisk tea on him.

"Ah man, I hate onions," Harry cried and we mean this literally; there were actual tears running down his face. "It was the onions. THE ONIONS!"

"Sure it was," Leia said rolling her eyes.

"Harry's an idiot," Hermione said.

"But cute."

"Yeah but an idiot."

"Speaking of idiots…"

"Oh, were we talking about idiots?"

"Yup. Have you seen the scruffy nerfherder and the walking carpet anywhere?"

"Nope. I think they may have found the cantina that Vader thought he had closed."

"Ah great." Vader complained popping up out of nowhere. "I closed it for precisely this reason!"

"Vader, your alter-ego and your son are lighting fireworks on the bridge," Obi-Wan said walking into the room with a cup of Starbucks coffee in his hands.

"Not again!" Vader complained just an explosion sounded and he, glowering, walked way.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Again?"

"It's Anakin and Luke," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"True."

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge, the Executor…<em>

On the bridge of the _Executor_, Anakin lit another firework and tossed it into the air. It exploded shedding sparks of light falling to the ground. Sergeants, techs and stormtroopers ran away from the falling sparks and Anakin laughed gleefully before igniting another firework.

"Cowards," Luke said happily tossing a firework into the air.

Anakin grinned. "Look, that piece of blue cheese is dancing," he said pointing to the console although it wasn't clear as to what he was pointing to.

Luke grinned. "Dancing blue cheese! Dancing blue cheese!" he cried happily.

"You guys are crazy!" Piett shouted from where he was hiding beneath the command walkway as another firecracker exploded above his head.

"Yay for crazy people," Luke screamed.

"You need to be put on medicine," Piett growled.

"Ice cream is the best medicine," Anakin declared.

"Yes, yes it is and Red Bull. It gives you wings!" Luke shouted.

"Awesome!" Anakin shouted happily. "I wanna fly. Fly away into the night."

Luke laughed.

"My Lord, help!" Piett shouted as Vader walked onto the bridge.

"Lookie lookiee, 'tis your alter ego, dearest father mine," Luke said happily igniting another firecracker and tossing it dangerously close to Piett who, screaming like a girl, scrambled to get away before it exploded.

"You guys are insane," Vader growled as Anakin ignited another firecracker and tossed it into the air.

"Yeah, tell us…" he began.

"…something we don't know," Luke finished.

Vader glowered.

Luke smirked before tossing a firecracker at Vader who leapt back just as it exploded and he screamed. "Scardy cat," he shouted.

"Hey, he's me and you ain't calling him a scardy cat," Vader shouted pointing a gloved finger at Anakin who was wondering what would happen if he placed a lit firecracker beneath the chair of one of the techs in the crew pits. His question was answered a moment later when the firecracker went off and the chair the tech had been sitting in was sent flying into the air and the tech, himself, flew into Vader knocking him down.

"Eep!" The tech screamed before he took off running, pushed Piett out from beneath the console where he was hiding and curling into a fetal position beneath the console.

Piett, when a firecracker hit close to where he was seated, grabbed the tech and pulled him out from beneath the console. "Get your own hiding place. This one's mine!" he shouted.

"Idiots," Thrawn muttered popping up out of nowhere with Pellaeon at his side.

What are Thrawn and Pellaeon doing here?

I just got finished reading _Choices of One_ again so I decided to let them have a brief cameo appearance.

Ah.

"Stop lighting firecrackers on the bridge!" Vader shouted scrambling to his feet.

"But it's fun!" Luke whined.

"You whine too much son," Vader and Anakin said at the same time before they glanced at each other in confusion.

"That was awkward," they said at the same time before they glared at each other

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me."

"I was here first."

"I am more powerful than you."

"Maybe in your dreams, imbecile."

"I'm not an imbecile."

"Says the man who got burned on Mustafar!"

"Stop reminding me of that!"

"And who followed the idiot Palpypie."

"Hey, you're me!"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Vader scowled. "Blast," he growled. "Because you're me, I can't kill you because then I'd kill myself."

"Not only that but I think Blaze would kill you as well," Luke said.

"Eh, probably not," Blaze said popping onto the bridge at that moment. "Vadie and Ani are my favorite characters."

"Don't call me Vadie!" Vader shouted.

"Don't call me Ani!" Anakin shouted at the same time.

"Yes, they are certainly the same person," Luke said before he tossed a firecracker into the air and it exploded and Anakin pulled out a pack of dynamite before examining it.

"Probably shouldn't light those," he said tossing the pack of dynamite away into the tech.

The tech caught it, frowned before pulling out a match and lighting the pack of dynamite.

"You idiot!" Piett screamed before he took off running to the nearest turbolift.

"I'm getting the bloody blazes out of here," Luke shouted.

"Where the Force did bloody blazes come from?" Anakin shouted grabbing Piett, tossing him away from the turbolift's entrance and climbing in. He grabbed Luke through the Force before dragging him in and Vader, pushing Piett who was attempting to get into the lift with Anakin and Luke out of the way, stepped in as well.

The turbolift doors had just closed and the car was almost to the next level when the dynamite exploded.

* * *

><p><em>The Hangar Bay, the Executor…<em>

"Cappuccino, cappuccino, cappuccino, cappuccino, cappuccino," the stranger said happily grabbing cappuccinos out of a fridge that was randomly placed in the middle of the bay. The _Falcon_ flew into the hangar bay at that moment before knocking the fridge over although, fortunately for Percy who was flying the _Falcon_, it didn't destroy any of the stranger's cappuccinos.

"Kriffing demigod," Han shouted glaring at Percy as he walked out of the ship with Annabeth, Grover, Gandalf and Aragorn just behind them. The latter three immediately knelt down and began kissing the durasteel ground.

"What did I do?" Percy asked confused.

"You highjacked the _Falcon._ I had to get up here sneaking onboard Qui-Gon's shuttle!"

"It was just sitting there not being used so I decided to take it for a joyride with my four friends."

Three of his 'friends' were tossing glares at him that, if looks could kill, would have turned him into a puddle of goo.

"I outta blast you," Han snarled pulling his blaster out of his holster and Percy gulped before he glanced at his friends who took off running. Percy took that as his cue and he too took off running with a furious Han just behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Random Corridor, the Executor…<em>

"_You and me together. We can make it better. Gotta turn the world into your dance floor. Determinate, determinate,_" Bellatrix sang happily and Voldymuffin glared angrily at her angrily.

"Shut up!" he screamed.

"No," Bellatrix shouted back.

"Where is your blasted spy?" Palpypie demanded as he and Maul were duct taping Kronybread and Saruman to separate poles because they had tried to kill each other only minutes earlier.

"He'll be here," retorted Voldymuffin.

As if on cue, Snape appeared before them and, surprisingly, Revan was just behind him. Bellatrix slipped her hand into Snape's and Revan smirked.

"Shut up, Revan," Snape said.

"Did I say anything?" Revan said.

"If she wants to hold my hand then she can."

"I didn't say anything."

"So have you decided to join us, Revan?" Palpypie asked.

"Nah, I just came to do this." Revan picked up a barrel of Brisk tea before pouring it all over Palpypie before he took the portkey Snape handed him. "See ya later, Severus. I'm off to torture Malak some more as well as Scourge."

"Save the milk grenades for last. I want to be there for that," Snape replied.

"Sure thing, Severus." Revan activated the portkey and he disappeared.

Palpypie snarled in fury. "Blast it!" he hissed before he stole Voldymuffin's wand and cleaned his clothes with a spell. Voldymuffin, glaring, grabbed his wand back before transforming Palpypie into a mouse.

"Mmm, food," Nagini said slithering forward.

Palpymouse squeaked in fear before quickly scurrying away with Nagini slithering rapidly after him.

Voldymuffin shook his head. "Idiot," he growled before he glanced at Snape. "What information do you have for me?"

"Not much," Snape replied. "The insane Skywalker duo blew up the bridge of the _Executor_."

"THAT WASN'T OUR FAULT!" Anakin and Luke screamed popping up randomly before glaring at the tech that was just behind them; Vader was just behind them also glaring at the tech.

"It was this imbecilic tech," Vader growled.

"Let's go duck him into a pool of honey and bees," Luke shouted.

"You read my mind!" Anakin and Vader shouted back before they grabbed the poor tech and dragged him away with Luke running just behind them.

"They are definitely the same person," Bellatrix said.

"Yes, yes they are," Kronybread, who managed to free himself from the duct tape although no one really knows how, agreed.

"Who asked you? _Crucio!_" Bellatrix shrieked pointing her wand at Kronybread and he collapsed on the ground before screaming in agony.

Snape sneered.

"Anything else you have to tell us?" Voldymuffin asked.

"Other than the furniture is planning a riot, no."

"Very well. Wait a minute, the _furniture _is planning a _riot?_" Voldymuffin echoed.

"That is what I just said, imbecile. They said something about them not liking your rule," Snape sneered.

Galbycakes growled furiously at Saruman who managed to get free of his duct tape binds and was now beating the crap out of Wormtail.

Good job Saruman!

Snape, stop narrating.

If the other characters get to narrate then why can't I?

Good point.

"Stop narrating and go get more information we can use, you idiotic dunderhead!" Voldymuffin screamed.

Snape summoned the button before pressing it and Voldymuffin was given the attitude adjustment. He was then kicked into Malfoy and the two of them went flying into Padmé's chocolate car.

Uh oh.

Three…

…two…

…one…

"YOU MORONIC IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU DENT MY CHOCOLATE CAR?" Padmé screamed firing a bazooka at Malfoy and Voldymuffin and the two of them screamed before taking off running.

"I'll take my leave now," said Snape before he turned around and apparated away.

Waxer popped up out of nowhere. "Have you seen my bazooka? I see the damage. Ooooo, chocolate coins."

"MINE!" Padmé shouted pointing Waxer's bazooka at him.

"Okay, yours, just give me my bazooka."

Padmé handed Waxer his bazooka before going back to collecting chocolate coins.

* * *

><p><em>The Furniture Store, Coruscant…<em>

Wormtongue, bruised and battered after Aragorn and Legolas got a hold of him, grabbed Lando before tossing him into the furniture store before glaring above his head. "Stop shining your blasted light on me," he shouted at the Eye of Sauron.

_I CAN'T FIND MY CONTACT LENSES SO I NEED TO FIND GALBYCAKES!_ The Eye of Sauron shouted in response.

"You idiot. You're a gigantic eye," Han said with a snort. "You should be able to find it easily. As for you…" Han broke off before glancing at Chewbacca who was growling and glaring at Wormtongue.

"Ah, what did he do to you, Chewie?" he asked.

'_Pushed me into a vat of honey. It took me five hours to get the honey out of my fur,_' Chewbacca growled.

"Do you want to rip his arms out of his sockets?"

'_Yes, yes I do,_' growled Chewbacca before he chased after Wormtongue, grabbed him and proceeded to rip his arms out of their sockets.

_QUITE DOING THAT!_ The Eye of Sauron shouted. _THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THAT FURRY WOOKIEE DID THAT TO WORMTONGUE AND I'M GETTING SICK OF IT._

"Stop shouting into a megaphone idiot," growled Han before he pointed his blaster at the Eye of Sauron and the blaster bolt shot across the sky before slamming into the eye.

_OWWWWWWWW!_

Meanwhile, in the furniture store, Lando sat up before gazing round and was surprised to find a bunch of furious chairs and tables glaring at him. At least, Lando thought they were glaring at him; they didn't have eyes so that made it difficult to tell what they were feeling. However, their stances suggested they were furious.

Great, furious furniture.

"Grab him!" one chair shouted and the next thing Lando knew he was being lifted into the air by a set of table legs and the table pinned him to the ground.

"What do you know about our plan to lay siege to the Jedi Temple in revenge for the way we have been treated?" The largest chair in the room demanded.

"Nothing!" Lando shouted. "Let me out of here!"

"No," said the giant chair. "We will not let you leave to deliver our plans to the pathetic idiots."

"I won't. I promise," said Lando quickly.

"Fine," the giant chair said before proceeding to kick Lando out of the store and go back to planning their riot.

* * *

><p><em>500 Republica, Coruscant…<em>

"BLAZE!" Lando screamed rushing into the room and crashing into Snape, Harry, Revan, Murtagh, Ahsoka, Legolas and Percy knocking them down like bowling pins.

"You imbecile!" Snape snarled pushing Lando off him before getting up and brushing his robes off.

Percy gave Lando a Gibbs slap before glaring at him. "Bowling pins we are not," he snapped.

"He's still talking like Yoda? Great, that's going to get annoying," Harry muttered.

"Annoying I am not!" Percy and Yoda shouted at the same time before they hit Harry upside the head with a frying pan and steel pole. Harry collapsed on the ground unconscious and Snape glanced at his body before shrugging.

"So what's the big rush?" asked Blaze when Lando, rubbing his head, stood up.

"The furniture is planning…" Lando began.

"A riot," Blaze said.

"Yes and…"

"They are currently at the furniture store on Coruscant."

"Yeah but…"

"They don't realize we know about their plans."

Lando glared.

"The benefit of having a spy in our ranks," Blaze said with a shrug.

"Damn it, Skywalkers! I'm going to kill you both!" Mace screamed chasing Anakin and Luke into the room with a chainsaw in his hand and a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"It wasn't us. It was that stupid tech who blew up the bridge of the _Executor_!" Anakin shouted.

"Likely story!" Mace screamed.

"It's the truth," Luke shouted before they leapt _through_ the window of the apartment, landed on a speeder, tossed the driver out of it, and rapidly flew away. Mace, scowling, highjacked Obi-Wan's speeder before chasing after them.

Obi-Wan, who had just walked into the room at that moment, sighed.

"What happened?" Murtagh asked curiously chewing on a Hershey's bar while standing in the rafters above. He had leapt up there after Lando got to his feet and Padmé entered the room.

"My chocolate. I want my chocolate," Padmé screamed.

"It's mine!" Murtagh shouted back.

"Mace's Mustang blew up and he's blaming Anakin and Luke," replied Obi-Wan with a shrug.

A shriek of fear sounded and Samwise, Annabeth, Brom, Remus and Qui-Gon dashed into the room before slamming the door closed behind them. "Bieber fanatics," Qui-Gon gasped.

"I thought they were chasing Anakin," Harry, regaining consciousness, said.

"They were until this idiot," Qui-Gon glared at Brom, "called Bieber a punk again."

"Will you guys never learn?" Blaze sighed. "If you're going to insult that punk, always make sure no Bieber fanatics are nearby or behind closed doors."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Qui-Gon.

Dooky the Friendly Ghost floated into the room at that moment only to get stabbed multiple times by Ice.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it! I came here in peace!" Dooky shouted struggling to avoid Ice, which was being passed from one person to another and used to stab Dooky.

"Cool it guys, let's see what the idiot has to say," Blaze said as she ate the sugar in the Pixie Sticks.

"But why?" Eragon whined.

"You whine too much," Arya snorted.

"True that, dawg," Orizzle agreed.

Eragon glared at them.

Murtagh laughed.

"Give me my chocolate!" shouted Padmé attempting to blast Murtagh but Murtagh just leapt from one board to another to avoid the blaster bolts.

"It's my chocolate," he shouted back.

Padmé screamed, stole Hevy's E-Web Repeater Blaster and fired on the rafters and they collapsed with Murtagh still on them. "I want my chocolate back!" She shouted holding the Repeater blaster pointed at Murtagh who kept running around to avoid it.

"Dang it. That's the third time she's collapsed a roof," Anakin exclaimed. "Why don't you just give her the chocolate?"

"It's mine!" Murtagh shouted.

"I have candy!" Anakin said waving the large tube sized taffy.

"Ohh, candy." Murtagh tossed the chocolate toward Padmé, took the candy from Anakin and immediately began eating it.

"Thank you," Padmé said sweetly handing the repeater blaster back to Hevy who stared at it and Padmé.

"How the heck did you get it away from me?" he asked.

"Thank you for the use of it," Padmé said eating the chocolate.

"How the heck did she even lift this thing?" Hevy muttered. "This thing tires _me_ out."

Anakin chuckled. "She's a lot stronger than she looks," he admitted.

"That's true," agreed Obi-Wan.

Padmé was too busy eating chocolate to reply.

"All right, Dooky, what do you want?" Blaze said.

Dooky opened his mouth to speak and started dissipating. "I'm not ready yet! I haven't delivered the message yet!" he shouted.

Sorry.

Dooky, glaring at the narrator, glanced at Blaze. "Palpypie and Voldymuffin wants to offer a temporary truce," he said.

"How temporary? Six years, six minutes, six seconds, six centuries? Or what? I'll go for the six centuries."

"Just until we stop the furniture riot," said Dooky.

"I don't believe him," Murtagh snorted.

"Let the Force goblins decide," Anakin declared.

"Goblins?" echoed Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, the Force goblins. They tell you to do good and bad," said Luke. "They've got the Force gizmos that tell you good and the Force gremlins that tell you bad."

"You guys are crazy," said Aragorn popping up out of nowhere.

"Thank you very much," the insane Skywalker duo said.

"Back to Palpypie's proposal, what do you say?" asked Blaze.

"CAPPUCCINO!" the stranger shouted.

"That's not relevant whatsoever," Annabeth said.

"CHOCOLATE!" Padmé shouted.

"CANDY!" Murtagh shouted.

_PEACE AND QUIET!_ Saphira shouted and the building shook.

"I guess we woke up the dragons," Revan said.

_And by the way, the furniture is on the march,_ said Shurikan.

"Where are they heading?" Leia asked.

_The…ohhhh shiny! _Thorn yowled happily.

_Stop doing that, idiot!_ Firnen yowled.

_They're heading toward the Jedi Temple,_ said Saphira.

"Well keep an eye on them," Anakin said.

Ten minutes passed.

_You're not going to believe this,_ Saphira said laughing.

"What's going on?" Poseidon asked.

_They are dancing in the street!_

"That's their revolt!" Snape exclaimed.

"Have you seen furniture dance?" Luke asked. "There goes to the Eiffel Tower. It fell over."

Ahsoka frowned. "What the heck is the Eiffel Tower doing here on Coruscant?" she protested.

"The furniture brought it and then they knocked it down," said Sam.

"Heading toward the Senate building what is that battleship doing?" asked Percy.

"Stop speaking in Yoda speak!" Eragon shouted.

"Yoda speak not wrong. But what wrong with Yoda speak," Yoda said popping up.

The Cheshire Cat appeared out of nowhere. "We will rule," he said before disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Legolas asked as everyone looked at the spot where the Cheshire Cat was seconds earlier.

Mad Hatter popped up. "Where is my hat?" he demanded. He looked out the window and saw that the hat rack had stolen it. "Damn it, not again!"

The Caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland appeared out of nowhere. "Harry is very inexperienced to his supposed power level and I am talking too much," he said before he disappeared.

Ron stared with his jaw on the ground. "He sounded like Snape!" he exclaimed.

"I don't talk like that," Snape snapped. "I make sense. He didn't make sense."

"You think you make sense at least," Harry muttered.

"Watch it," Snape retorted.

"I think I will…stop dissipating me!" Dooky screamed when he started to dissipate again.

My bad.

"Now I forgot what I was going to say. Will you quit that?"

Nah. It's too fun.

Palpypie popped out of nowhere and, suddenly, a UV light shone over him, directed to shine over him by Ahsoka and Murtagh in the rafters above.

Uh, wait a minute. I thought the roof collapsed.

"It did, we're in a different building or a different portion of the same building. I'm not really sure," Blaze said.

The word NERD was written in big, bright, bold letters on Palpypie's forehead.

Everyone laughed.

"Nice one, Ahsoka, Murtagh," Luke shouted.

The Cheshire Cat popped up before rolling on the ground laughing and shouting, "nerd, nerd, nerd, nerd!" before disappearing.

"Okay," everyone said confused.

* * *

><p><em>The Jedi Temple, Coruscant…<em>

The guards standing outside the Jedi Temple were flabbergasted because they were watching a bunch of furniture march and dance their way to the entrance to the temple.

"You need to halt there. State your business," one guard demanded.

The largest chair stopped. "This was supposed to be a riot but it has turned into a revolution. A DANCE revolution. We're gonna dance for you!"

"Run for your lives! Dancing furniture! It's worse than Palpypie's clones or Dooky's droids!" the guards shouted before they bolted.

"My droids aren't that…that…hmm?" Dooky frowned as he examined the furniture. "Huh, maybe my droids were bad. The furniture isn't that bad. They've got the moves."

"Focus, you idiot!" Palpypie snapped.

"Shut up before I send the chairs and my droids after you. I'm revolting."

"Yay! Palpypie, get him!" A large sofa started running toward Palpypie.

"This wouldn't have happened had you secured that damn truce!" Palpypie yelled running away.

"What truce? The bullshit truce where you were going to backstab everyone."

"Yeah that one…oops!"

"Get him!" The furniture shouted.

The furniture revolution was on.

With Palpypie as their main target.

Ha.

* * *

><p><em>The Senate Building, Corsucant…<em>

Jar-Jar popped up and got run over by a train.

"Where'd that train come from?" asked Murtagh curiously.

"Every time Jar-Jar or Saruman pop up, they get run over by the train," said Luke.

"Why?"

"I programmed the train to do that."

The Senate Building started floating in the air.

"Who the kriff put anti-gravs on the Senate Building…again?" Mace exclaimed.

Anakin and Luke whistled innocently.

The Senate Building floated into orbit with Palpypie and the furniture revolution in the building.

"Okay, when did this happen?" asked Legolas.

"When you were asleep."

"The only one who has been asleep this entire time has been Gandalf!"

"Gandalf's been awake. He's the one that helped us place the antigravs, well, until he spotted a book and a mug of ale and fell back asleep," Anakin said.

Snape sneered. "You guys are insane," he said.

"Thank you. Your girlfriend's insane too."

"I AM NOT INSANE!" Bellatrix shouted. "But, on the other hand, I'm insane for Snapey poo."

"Don't call me that!" Snape shouted as everyone in attendance cracked up laughing.

"Why not, Snapeypoo, Snapeypoo, Snapeypoo?"

"Shut up!"

"What the heck are you doing?" Voldymuffin shouted. "Help us!" He got caught up in the revolution because he was the idiot who decided to burn down the furniture store. Now, he, Galbycakes, Saruman, Kronybread, Palpypie of course and the rest of the Dunderheads, aside from Snape and Bellatrix, were getting chased by the furniture.

"Why should we help you?" Murtagh asked.

"We had a truce in progress."

"It was never signed and submitted in paper," said Bellatrix.

"You two work for me!"

"You said I could take a week vacation yesterday," said Snape with a shrug. "And you said the same thing for Bellatrix."

"Blast it! Why did I agree to that?" Voldymuffin shouted.

"Because you said we are overworked and underpaid," said Bellatrix.

From the background, Lucius shouted, "YOU…GET…PAID?"

Frodo popped up out of nowhere, opened his mouth as if to say something. Everyone went silent but he merely closed his mouth and walked away.

"He forgot again," Sam said. "Mister Frodo, let me remind you."

"Remind me of what?" Frodo said.

"You were going to tell everyone something."

"I was going to tell everyone something."

"You were going to use the Force to convince everyone else they were crazy."

"We don't need the Force to know that," Obi-Wan said. "We know we're crazy."

"I am going to use the Force to…" Frodo began.

"Sam, stop using the Jedi Mind Trick on him. Where the blazes did you learn that?"

"I don't know. I was hanging around with Luke…"

"'Nuff said," said Obi-Wan.

Scourge popped up out of nowhere. "Well, what are we going to do about these imbeciles?" he asked. His question was for the Dunderheads but he had arrived in front of the Revolutionaries unknowingly and his question was directed at Qui-Gon.

"We shall see." Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber. At least, we think it was his lightsaber. His and Yoda's got switched.

"My lightsaber that is!" Yoda shouted tossing Qui-Gon his lightsaber and Qui-Gon returned Yoda's lightsaber to him before attacking Scourge and attempting to hack him into pieces.

"GOOD JOB QUI-GON!" Meetra shouted.

Malak popped up out of nowhere.

"TRAITOR!" Revan screamed pulling out a milk grenade.

"Wait, wait! Let me get mine!" Snape shouted pulling out his milk canon.

Revan glanced at him. "Where'd you get that? I want one!"

"Waxer'll give you one."

"Yeah, here, catch!" Waxer shouted.

Revan caught the canon, glanced at the grenade in his hand, tossed it at the Dunderheads and he and Snape opened fire on Malak.

"AHHHHHH! MILK!" Malak shouted running away with Snape and Revan just behind him still firing milk grenades at him.

All the while, Meetra, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were Force blasting Scourge with Meetra using Force lightning.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Revan shouted at Meetra.

At the same time, Palpypie and Voldymuffin were glaring at their supposed allies. "Traitors!" They shouted when their supposed allies sought refuge on the Death Star as the furniture continued to chase after the idiotic leaders of the Dunderheads.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Luke decided to give the techs on the Death Star some dynamite and they told them they were firecrackers.

Needless to say, we had an early Fourth of July.

Sadly, the Dunderheads survived and plummeted back to Corsucant.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Palpypie: YOU BLEW UP THE DEATH STAR FOR THE THIRD TIME!**

**Luke: (grins) yup, why not? Build another one and we'll blow that one up too**

**Palpypie: (scowls angrily)**

**Malak: get these psychotics away from me!**

**Snape and Revan: (continue blasting Malak with milk grenades)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 11 as soon as I possibly can**


	11. The Great Escape: Stages 1 and 2

**Blaze: new chapter and I'm going to have a bit of fun on this one**

**Darth: considering what it's based on, I do think you will have fun**

**Severus: Blaze has an idea? Should we run?**

**Revan: nah, it might be fun**

**Severus: Blaze's idea of fun is … weird**

**Revan: good point**

**Blaze: here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it and find it funny**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Great Escape, LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean, printers or rubber ducks**_

Chapter 11

The Great Escape: Stages 1 and 2

_Somewhere Above Coruscant…_

Blaze peered at the city-planet that rose up in front of her before she glanced at the gathered people behind her. She could see Dooky the Friendly Ghost, what the heck is he doing here?, arguing with Brom, Murtagh, Padmé and Anakin playing LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean, Arya, Leia and Arwen fighting with swords and lightsabers, Ahsoka, Morzan, Harry, Annabeth and Eowyn were looking for Harry's wand again and Luke, Luna, Hermione, and Aragorn were having a pillow fight.

"WOOHOO!" Legolas shouted driving Mace's Mustang onto the bridge of the _Executor _incidentally running Yoda, Qui-Gon, Thalia and Nasuada over and crashing into the console.

"You just _crashed _my Mustang!" Mace screamed stalking onto the bridge and glaring furiously at Legolas.

"I didn't do it," he shouted.

"You're behind the wheel, you idiot!" exclaimed Frodo walking into the room with Sam, Grover, Zoe and Draco just behind him.

"DRACO, GET BACK HERE, YOU KRIFFING SLEEMO!" Leia screamed firing blaster bolts at the blonde wizard who had to leap back and forth to avoid the blaster bolts.

"It wasn't my fault," Draco screamed over his shoulder running away.

Leia dashed onto the bridge and everyone could see that her hair was dyed neon pink with purple stripes. "I'm going to kill you!" she snarled.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Han said coming to Leia's side.

"He dyed my hair neon pink and purple," Leia shouted. "I'm going to blast his kriffing brains out."

"It wasn't me. It was Sirius and Remus!" Draco shouted from where he was hiding behind one of the tech chairs next to the console.

"Don't go blaming me, Malfoy," Sirius snapped appearing out of nowhere with Remus, Orizzle, Percy and Poseidon just behind him.

"That sounds like something you would do, Black," Snape sneered from where he was standing beside Revan.

"Shut up, Snivellus," spat Sirius.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Or what…OUCH!" Sirius cried out in pain when a blast of Force lightning hit him in the rear. "Who did that?"

Revan lowered his hand before pointing at Dooky.

Sirius glared at Dooky. "_Accio_ Ice," he spat and, when Ice sailed into his hand, he began stabbing Dooky in every spot he could see.

"I'm a ghost. How the hell could I have done that?" Dooky protested before wincing as Sirius continued to stab him. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop it!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" demanded Vader. Anakin had stopped playing LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean and Luke had stopped his part in the pillow fight to help Vader dump the technicians on the bridge of the _Executor_ into vats of honey and then tossing them at Chewbacca who immediately began ripping their arms out of their sockets.

"What are you doing here?" Dooky retorted.

"Anakin and Luke invited me over to help get rid of the technicians," said Vader with a shrug.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! That's it, I'm getting the bloody hell out of here," Dooky screamed before he dissipated and returned to wherever it was that the dunderheads were currently located.

Blaze turned around. "All right," she said. "I have a very good idea."

"Uh oh," said Murtagh.

"I watched a TV show last night that I really liked and I decided to sign three teams up," Blaze said happily before she gazed at everyone. "Snape, you and Revan will be one team. Which color do you want to be?"

Snape and Revan talked about it quietly amongst themselves. "Blue," Revan stated finally.

"Why blue?" Vader asked.

Revan pointed a blast of Force lightning at Vader who immediately dodged out of the way. "'Cause Force lightning is amazing!" he said happily.

"Yeah it is," agreed Snape.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "All right, the next team will be Eragon and Hermione," she said.

"Why the bloody hell would I want to team up with that idiot?" Hermione exclaimed glaring at Eragon.

"What did I do?" Eragon whined.

"You are a whining little brat," exclaimed Hermione.

"I am not a whiny little brat, you mudblood!" Eragon screamed.

"Ha, this time I wasn't the one who called you that," Draco cried as Hermione whirled around on Eragon.

"_Petrificus totalus,_" she shouted and, when Eragon was petrified, she added, "_mobilicorpus_," and immediately moved Eragon before dropping him into one of the crew pits that was suddenly filled with water and piranhas.

"OW!" Eragon shouted angrily.

"You two are paired up and that's that," Blaze said firmly.

"But I don't want to…" began Eragon.

"If you don't team up with Hermione when I will strap you to a kayak without your magic and send you to the biggest and fastest rapids that I can find with the stranger tossing rocks at you from above."

Eragon paled before he slowly nodded.

"So what color do you want to be?"

"Purple," Hermione declared.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Eragon whined.

"No you don't!"

"All right," Blaze said before the two of them could begin arguing again, "The last team will be Luke and Arya."

"But Ary is mine!" Eragon screamed.

"I'm person not a possession you idiot," Arya snapped slamming a printer on Eragon's head before interlocking her fingers with Luke's causing Luke to smirk and Eragon's, who was surprisingly still conscious, hair to burst into flames.

"Cool off you idiot!" Ahsoka exclaimed before she tossed Eragon into a pool of ice-cold water.

"What color do you two want to be?" Blaze asked.

"What color do you want to be?" Luke asked Arya.

"Let's go with Silver," Arya declared.

"All right."

"All right, so what are we going to do?" asked Revan.

"It's a game show called _The Great Escape_," said Blaze. "Three teams will be placed in a place and they must find four things, assembly the four piece key with those pieces and escape without getting caught by the guards. I have decided that the place you must escape from is going to be Coruscant itself. Each team will be placed in the dungeons beneath the Jedi Temple…"

"There are dungeons beneath the Jedi Temple?" echoed Luke.

Anakin also looked surprised. "Cool," he said.

"Yeah cool!" Luke exclaimed.

"You will find a map in the cell where you are placed and a key that'll let you out of the cell. Once you find the piece of the key in the Jedi Temple, and avoid the guards, you will go to Palpypie's apartment at 500 Republica where you will find the second piece of the key. The third piece of the key is located in the Library of Science and the fourth piece of the key is located in the Senate Building. You have to go to each of these places in the order I have said and you have to avoid the guards. If you are caught by the guards, which are myself, the stranger and Anakin, then you have to drop everything you have gotten except for the map and return to the detainment center, which is the part where you started the game i.e. the dungeons beneath the Jedi Temple. Once you have all four keys, you will need to make your way to the spaceport and highjack a spaceship before making your way to the Executor where you must find the host who will be Yoda."

"Sounds like fun," Luke said happily.

"What are the rules?" Hermione asked.

"The rules are simple," said Obi-Wan.

"Oh great, Obi's making the rules," Anakin groaned.

"Great," Luke groaned.

Obi-Wan glared at them. "The first rule is you cannot steal a piece of the key from another team. If you do then you will be disqualified," he said. "The second rule is if you hurt or run over Yoda when looking for him then not only will you be hit constantly with his gimer stick," Yoda grinned, "you will also be disqualified. The third rule is that no wands or lightsabers may be used during the game, which is why we are taking your lightsabers and wands away from you before the game begins"

"Doesn't sound too bad," Luke commented. "But we can't use lightsabers? That's crazy!"

"All right then let's begin," Blaze declared ignoring Luke and Luke glowered at her.

* * *

><p><em>The Dungeons Beneath the Jedi Temple…<em>

"Begin the game will when the bell rings," Yoda's voice declared sounding all over the place as the three teams were guided into a cell and chained to the wall. "Find a map you will and take you to the first stage it will. Keep your map with you if caught by the guards you can."

"And no, stranger, you can't send them back even if you don't like them," shouted Blaze.

Ah man.

"And you can't narrate while being a guard."

Fine. Leia? Padmé? Wanna take over?

All right, we will take over.

The stranger popped up at Blaze's side.

"Ready to begin are we?" Yoda's voice asked.

"We're ready," Anakin said as he finished chaining Luke and Arya to the stone wall in the cell he was in. The stranger finished chaining Snape and Revan to the wall while Blaze finished chaining Hermione and Eragon on the wall.

Then Blaze apparated away holding on to Anakin's arm and the stranger followed suit.

"Then begin the game will now."

DING!

* * *

><p>STAGE ONE<p>

_The Blue Team…_

"Great, how the heck are we going to get out of these?" Snape demanded pulling at the chains.

Revan frowned. "Can't you use wandless magic?" he asked. "I mean, Obi-Wan said we can't use our lightsabers and our wands but wandless magic and the Force weren't disband."

"Oh, right." Snape gestured to the cuff with a murmured "_alohamorra,_" and the cuffs snapped open. He then touched Revan's cuffs and opened them with a murmured spell. Revan rubbed his wrists before gazing around.

"Okay, now where's the map?" he asked.

"I don't know. Come on, the key to get us out of this cell is with the map."

The two of them immediately began looking for the map and the key.

_The Purple Team…_

"GET ME OUT OF THESE BLASTED CUFFS!" Eragon screamed struggling valiantly against the cuffs.

"Oh stop that you idiot," Hermione, who was already freed from her cuffs, exclaimed before she murmured "_alohamorra,_" and the cuffs opened. "Now help me find the blasted map and key."

"Why don't you just find it yourself?" Eragon sneered and was promptly slapped across the face.

"I am not doing all the work, you lazy git," she snapped back and the rest of them began searching for the map and key.

_The Silver Team…_

"Have you found the map yet?" Luke asked struggling to free himself from the cuffs while using the Force.

"I could use a little help," Arya retorted; she had just used a simple spell to free herself from her cuffs.

"I can't get free from these kriffing cuffs," Luke screamed struggling to get free from the cuffs.

Arya sighed before casting the spell to free Luke from his cuffs.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

_The Purple Team…_

"You idiot, why the heck did you toss the light at the wall?" Hermione screamed glaring angrily at Eragon and then at the lantern that was lying in pieces next to the wall.

"I didn't mean to," Eragon protested.

"Bloody hell," growled Hermione as she began feeling along the wall for the map and the key that came with the map. She frowned before face-palming. "I forgot we can use wandless magic."

She glanced at Eragon. "I did the first spell so you have to help me out somehow," she said curtly. "I can't see anything."

"Fine," Eragon growled before he murmured a spell and a ball of light appeared floating above his hand.

Hermione thanked Eragon before immediately began looking for the map and the key again.

_The Blue Team…_

"I think I found something, Severus," Revan called from where he was running his fingers along the wall of the cell.

Snape jogged over to Revan's side as he pulled out a piece of parchment with a map drawn on it and, within the folded map, was a key. "Good job," he said before he examined the piece of parchment. "Okay, it says here that we have to find the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

Revan grinned. "I remember where that is," he said before he jogged to the cell and peered out of it. He slipped his hand through the cell and slipped the key into the lock before turning it. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Yes! Let's go."

"Be cautious," Snape warned Revan as he glided out of the cell just behind Revan and the two of them began making their way past the other cells.

"BLUE TEAM HAS ESCAPED DETAINMENT!" Ahsoka's voice screamed over the intercom.

"SCREAM YOU DO NOT HAVE TO!" Yoda's voice screamed back.

"NOW WHO'S SCREAMING?"

Snape shook his head. "Dunderheads," he murmured before he and Revan came to a stop near the staircase that would lead to the first floor of the Jedi Temple.

_The Silver Team…_

"Oh blast it. They're ahead of us," Luke exclaimed peering beyond the bars at Snape and Revan as they disappeared onto the floor above their heads.

"Stop watching them and help me for crying out loud!" Arya shouted back and Luke immediately dashed over to help Arya. He and Arya tore apart the entire cell but still couldn't find the map and the key.

"It must be in the wall," Luke said before he began running his fingers across the wall until his fingers brushed against something and he grinned. "I have it." He pulled the map from the wall before unfolding it to reveal the key

Arya peered at it over Luke's shoulder. "Room of a Thousand Fountains? Where's that?"

"I think I know where it is or at least it's general location," said Luke before he frowned as he gazed through the window of the cell. "Hey, what are those blue ferrets doing dancing in the rain? That's awesome!"

"Focus!" Arya snapped before she took the key from Luke and unlocked the door before she and Luke hurried out of the cell.

"SILVER TEAM HAS ESCAPED DETAINMENT!" Ahsoka screamed over the intercom.

"STOP THAT YOU WILL!" Yoda shouted.

WHACK!

"OW!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Come on," said Luke quietly before he and Arya ran toward the steps leading to the floor above their heads.

_The Blue Team…_

"Okay," Revan murmured eyes fixed on the map while the master spy Snape scouted out in front of him. "It says here that we will be presented with a riddle when we enter the Room of a Thousand Fountains and we have to find the item that solves the riddle. Once we find the item, we will find the first piece as well as a clue as to the location of the second piece of the…"

"Stop!" Snape hissed before pushing Revan into a room and closing the door as the stranger rounded the corner and shined his flashlight down the corridor.

So I really can't send them back even though I heard something?

YES!

Okay, you don't need to yell.

The stranger walked down the corridor before rounding the corner but Snape and Revan waited for a minute before they stepped out of the room and continued on their way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains…

…Only to trip over a rubber duck in the middle of the corridor.

"Blasted rubber duck," Revan growled pushing himself to his feet and Force pushing the duck behind them before he and Snape ducked down a corridor and pressed themselves against a wall as Blaze walked down another corridor, examined the rubber duck, shook her head and continued walking.

"Let's go," said Snape and the two of them began moving rapidly toward the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

_The Purple Team…_

"Have you found the bloody map yet?" Hermione snapped glaring at Eragon.

"I can't find it. Someone stole it from us! They did!"

"Shut up and keep looking. Everyone else is getting ahead of us!"

"Fine!" Eragon continued to search until his fingers ran across the parchment that was in the stone wall. "I FOUND IT!"

"Don't scream, you idiot!" Hermione snapped before slapping Eragon upside the head and taking the key. She unlocked the door before stepping into the corridor and Eragon, examining the map, followed him.

"It says we have to find the Fountains Thosuand a of Room? What the…?"

"You're reading it backwards you idiot!" Hermione said irritably taking the map from Eragon.

"PURPLE TEAM HAS ESCAPED DETAINMENT!"

"STOP SCREAMING YOU WILL. Knew I did that a bad idea it was for Skywalker to give you that megaphone."

_The Silver Team…_

Luke tripped over the rubber duck and slammed face first into the floor. "Ow," he hissed.

"Be quiet or we'll be caught," Arya snapped before she grabbed Luke and drug Luke into a nearby room and closed the door as Anakin walked by.

Blaze popped up. "Anakin," she said smiling.

Anakin took a step back. "Awkward," he said. "Weren't you supposed to be patrolling the area near the Room of a Thousand Fountains?"

"Oh yeah. Byes!" Blaze apparated away.

"Teenagers," Anakin muttered shaking his head before he disappeared around the corridor.

"Let's go," Luke whispered before he and Arya dashed out of the room and down the corridor.

_The Blue Team…_

"Hurry up, get inside!" Snape hissed and Revan dashed into the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "Oh bloody hell. I see a guard coming. They might come into the room."

A light shone through the door.

"Blast it!" Revan dived into the nearest pool of water and Snape followed suit before holding his breath as he gazed up through the water as Blaze peered into the room and shrugged before walking away.

"Is she gone?" Snape said lifting his head out of the water to look at Revan who was shivering.

"Blast, I forgot how cold these waters were," he muttered teeth chattering as he climbed out of the pool. "And yes she's gone. Come on, another guard might be back at any time. Let's find that key."

Snape nodded and the two of them dashed to the other end of the room where three pieces of parchment with a strip of color along the top of it were placed and a riddle written on each parchment. Snape picked up the one with a blue strip along the top before reading it.

"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" Snape read aloud.

Revan pursed his lips together eyes narrowed in thought. "At night they come without being fetched but are lost without being stolen by day. What could they be?" he murmured.

Snape thought long and hard about the answer and it came to him. "It's the stars," he said. "Quick, look for a star."

Revan, eyes going wide as he realized that Snape was right, quickly began looking around the room at least for a bit until they watched as Luke and Arya dashed into the room.

"Quick, pick up the riddle and read it," Arya called while Revan and Snape attempted to find a star.

_The Silver Team…_

Luke picked up the piece of parchment with a silver strip across its top before he began reading. "There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?" he read aloud.

Arya frowned. "I have no idea," she said.

"That's the idea. We need to figure out what the answer is and then find it somewhere in here," Luke said putting the piece of parchment down before frowning.

"I hear something," Arya hissed before she and Luke dashed toward the wall and crouched down in the shadows. Luke found himself hoping Snape and Revan would get caught but his hope was in vain for Snape and Revan, having heard the guard coming too, dived into one of the pools of water; the ripples had barely stopped when the stranger stepped into the room before gazing around with a frown shining his light all over the place. He shrugged before walking back out and the door closed behind him.

"Think, what could the answer be?" Arya whispered sharply.

Luke thought and thought and thought but the answer eluded him. "Oh blast it!" he growled watching as Snape and Revan swam out of the pool and began looking again for whatever it was they were looking for. "They probably already figured it out. Why did Revan get lucky and get someone who was good at this logic stuff?"

"Yes why did I get the dumbnut?" growled Arya.

"I'm not the dumbnut. Eragon is."

"Good point."

_The Purple Team…_

Hermione dashed into the room before dragging Eragon in by the ear. Eragon was nursing his nose from where he had hit it on the ground after tripping over that rubber duck. They had nearly been caught by the stranger but managed to dive into a random room, which incidentally was the same room the other teams had used to hide, to avoid being caught.

Gazing around, Hermione spotted Snape and Revan rushing back and forth around the room while Luke and Arya looked like they were arguing. "Come on," she hissed grabbing Eragon and rushing to the other end where the third parchment with a strip of purple across its top was placed.

She picked it up before reading aloud, "What has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?" before she frowned and thought quickly about what it was.

"Hurry up," Eragon hissed.

"Shut up," Hermione hissed back glaring at Eragon.

"Why don't you make me!"

"I would if we weren't teammates!"

"Shut up!"

"You there, purple team," Anakin called stepping into the room and shining his light on Hermione and Eragon. Hermione immediately gazed around but the ripples in two of the pools told her that the other teams had already dived into the pools to hide and they were too busy arguing to have heard Anakin's arrival.

"Oh bloody hell," she growled glaring at Eragon as Anakin walked over to join them and proceeded to guide them back to the detainment center.

"PURPLE TEAM HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" Ahsoka shouted

"STOP SCREAMING ALREADY," Yoda shouted back.

_The Blue Team…_

Revan waited until the door closed behind Anakin and the Purple Team before he broke the surface of the pool he and Snape had been hiding beneath and glanced at Snape as he appeared behind him. "Those two were too busy arguing they didn't notice Anakin's arrival," he commented.

Snape nodded in agreement before they climbed out of the pool and immediately began looking for the star. Luke and Arya were seated beside the pool they had just swam out of probably thinking about the riddle they had been given.

"Look, I think I see something," Revan whispered to Snape before leading the way toward one of the stone walkways hidden behind the flora and fauna of the large greenhouse. In one of the bushes surrounded by flowers was a star and Revan knelt down in front of the bush before reaching into the bush and pulling on the star. The star shaped stone was connected to a piece of dark wood and a fourth of a circle of durasteel with markings on it.

"I found it," Revan said pulling out the piece of the key and the dark wood before he turned the dark wood over in his hands. "But what in the world is this?"

Snape shrugged. "Come on," he said "Let's get to the second stage: Palpypie's Apartment."

Revan grimaced before nodding and the two of them took off running toward the entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"BLUE TEAM HAS COMPLETED STAGE ONE!" Ahsoka shouted as Snape peered out of the room before hurrying into the corridor with Revan just behind him.

"STOP…oh forget it," Yoda muttered.

_The Silver Team…_

"Damn, Snape and Revan are ahead of us. Hurry up and think," Luke snapped.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," snapped Arya before her brow furrowed as she continued to think. "I have it. It's a watermelon."

"A what?"

"A watermelon. It's a type of fruit..."

"I know what a watermelon is. Come on, let's look for it."

"Hold up, I hear someone coming." Luke and Arya quickly crouched behind a bush not wanting to dive into the pool again and watched as Hermione, who was glaring furiously at Eragon, and Eragon jog into the room.

"You're lucky I figured out what the answer to that riddle was while we were being escorted back to detainment. Now help me find a penny."

"What the heck is that?'

Hermione's glare could have melted rock.

Luke and Arya began searching for a watermelon while Hermione and Eragon searched for a penny. It took them a long time but Luke finally shouted at Arya that he found the watermelon and Arya jogged over to join him. The watermelon was buried in a bush and they had to fight to remove the watermelon.

With the watermelon came a piece of the key and a piece of dark wood.

"On to Palpypie's Apartment," Luke declared.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Uh…the general area."

"I guess that'll do. Let's go." Luke and Arya dashed out of the room.

"SILVER TEAM HAS COMPLETED STAGE ONE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update for Viewers on the Executor<strong>_

_Blue Team, Snape and Revan, have left the Jedi Temple behind and are now on their way to 500 Republica where Stage Two will take place and Silver Team, Luke and Arya, is close behind while Purple Team, Hermione and Eragon, is still attempting to finish off Stage One._

* * *

><p><em>The Purple Team…<em>

"Where the bloody hell is the blasted penny?" Hermione growled glaring at Eragon as if it was his fault they couldn't find the penny.

"It wasn't my fault," Eragon protested.

"Just keep looking."

The two of them began looking again but they came up empty handed. When they heard the sound of guards outside, Hermione pushed Eragon into one of the fountains and dived in behind him and ducked beneath the water. She peered out as the stranger poked his head into the room before walking away again.

"I think the stranger's the last guard in the Jedi Temple since everyone else is going to the second stage. Ugh, we're behind because of you."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Just keep looking."

It took them another ten minutes before Eragon shouted that he found the penny, the key and the clue to the next area.

"Finally," Hermione muttered before examining the piece of dark wood and glancing at Eragon. "Let's go.''

Eragon nodded and the two of them ran out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"PURPLE TEAM HAS COMPLETED STAGE ONE!"

* * *

><p>INTERLUDE<p>

_The Executor…_

"I outta slice you in half with Obi-Wan's lightsaber," Leia screamed glaring angrily at Draco.

"I swear I didn't do it," Draco shouted back.

"Be quiet you two will be. Trying to watch the game we are," Yoda snapped hitting Leia and Draco on the shin with a gimer stick.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"And scream you do not have to, Ahsoka," Yoda added to Ahsoka.

"Sorry but my master gave me this megaphone," Ahsoka gestured to the megaphone in her hand, "and I decided to put it to use.'

"Yes but break my eardrums you did not have to."

"I said I was sorry."

"Apologize you did not!"

"Oh…uh…sorry?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ah Anakin is definitely rubbing off on you," he said with a shake of his head.

* * *

><p>STAGE TWO<p>

_The Blue Team…_

"Here's 500 Republica," Revan said pointing to the apartment complex in front of them. "Do you see any sign of the guards?"

"No I haven't seen anyone. I really don't want to get sent all the way back to the dungeons beneath the Jedi Temple," said Snape before he frowned and ducked down an alley pulling Revan with him as Blaze guided her speeder past the area shining her flashlight at places. Snape and Revan quickly crouched down beside a dumpster before peering around the corner just as Blaze's speeder passed by.

"All right, let's go," Snape murmured before they walked to the mouth of the alley and peered toward the apartment complex. "Do you know what floor Palpypie's Apartment is…?"

"Down!" Revan hissed before pressing himself flat on the ground and Snape immediately followed suit before they rolled to the stone wall and pressed themselves against it as Anakin's speeder flew past. Once the speeder was gone, the two of them ran to the entrance to the apartment complex and disappeared into the lobby. They crouched behind one of the form couches before watching as people walked back and forth across the lobby.

"There, the turbolift," said Revan pointed with his hand toward the lift.

"Bloody hell, it's clear. How do you suppose we're going to get to the floor without being seen from the outside?" Snape hissed.

Revan frowned. "Blast, I didn't think about that," he murmured before he hissed and pulled Snape down behind the couch before pulling the blanket that lay over the couch and pulled it over them as the stranger walked into the lobby and gazed around before he walked out again.

"Wait, over there," Snape whispered pointing toward another turbolift that wasn't clear. "What's that?"

Revan's eyes went wide. "That's the Chancellor's personal turbolift. It should take is directly to Palpypie's apartment if we can get in it."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I have an idea," he said with a smirk.

_The Silver Team…_

Luke and Arya dashed across the walkway toward the apartment complex before slipping into the complex and immediately diving over the receptionists' desk in the lobby of the apartment building. They crouched down as Anakin stepped into the room gazed around and began making his way toward the door leading into the room beyond the receptionists' desk. Luke and Arya pressed themselves beneath the desk, which was very crowded and both of them didn't exactly smell great since they were both sweating.

Anakin walked past the desk before slipping into the room beyond it.

"Now, how are we going to get to Palpypie's apartment?" Luke whispered.

"I don't know. Look at where Snape and Revan are going."

Luke followed Arya's gaze to find Snape and Revan walking behind Palpypie in the shadows of the building as the idiotic dunderheaded idiot, er I mean stupid, uh I mean sleemo…

Get to the point.

Oh shut up.

Make me.

…

…

…

Will you two stop fighting? You have a job to do.

She started it.

I did not.

Did too.

Did not.

Did too.

Shut up will you!

Why are you so upset?

I haven't had chocolate all day!

Why not?

BECAUSE THE MORONIC IDIOT PALPYPIE STOLE MY CHOCOLATE.

Okay, there is no need to scream.

Oh thank you, stranger, for the chocolate.

Welcome.

Anyway, Luke glanced at Arya. "That doesn't help us sneak into the apartment," he whispered.

"We can always wait for when Palpypie leaves his apartment.

"That'll take some time but all right."

_The Purple Team…_

Hermione glared at Eragon. "That's a stupid idea," she snapped.

"What is? I mean, there are stairs leading to Palpypie's apartment. Why can't we take them?"

"'Cause it'll take too long."

"Well we can't wait here. If we stay here then we stand a bad chance at being caught by the guards."

Hermione sighed. "You do have a good point," she muttered before she and Eragon immediately began jogging toward the steps and up the steps toward the floor on which was Palpypie's apartment. "Now which floor is his apartment on?"

"I thought you knew!"

If looks could kill, Eragon would have been in pieces.

_The Blue Team…_

Palpypie, mumbling curses under his breath, glared furiously at the door of the turbolift. "I command you to open," he hissed not noticing Snape and Revan standing behind them. "Blast it, why the heck did I lock my kriffing keys to my kriffing speeder in my kriffing apartment?"

'He complains too much,' Revan mouthed to Snape who nodded in agreement before they slipped into the turbolift ahead of Palpypie as Snape cast a charm that distracted Palpypie long enough for them to slip past him. The door closed before Palpypie could step into the turbolift and it began its steady climb to the sixtieth floor where Palpypie's apartment was.

When the turbolift doors opened, Revan and Snape dashed into the room before covering their mouth. "Ugh, it smells worse than a hutt in here," Revan complained.

"Tell me about it," agreed Snape before he looked at the dark wood again. "I think this has something to do with it."

"Probably so," said Revan. "So…what? We look for something made out of dark wood."

"Might be the best thing. Look, there's an armoire over there."

Revan jogged to the armoire before opening it to reveal Jar-Jar.

"Thank yous, thank yous. Mesa finally free. Mesa finally free," Jar-Jar cried leaping out of the armoire only to be run over by a train.

"Not again," Jar-Jar complained only to be run over by a train again.

Snape shook his head. "Jar-Jar," he muttered before he peered over Revan's shoulder into the armoire obsidian eyes scanning the area until he spotted something at the back of the armoire. He stretched out a hand before trailing long, slender fingers across the wood until it ran over a crack. He frowned before digging his nails into the crack and pulling it free to reveal a hole. He then stretched out a hand into the hole before his hand searched through the hole until it ran across something that felt like the first piece of the key.

"I think I have it," he whispered.

"I hear someone coming," Revan hissed and Snape pulled the piece of the key and what was attached to it before they dived into Palpypie's bedroom and the door slide closed behind them. They heard someone step around the room and then the door to the turbolift slide closed and Snape heard Blaze speak.

"Silver Team, drop what you have in your hands and come with me."

"Dang it," Luke shouted angrily.

"SILVER TEAM HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"

Revan peered out of the room as Blaze guided Luke and Arya into the turbolift and the turbolift doors slide closed. He examined the area again with narrowed brown eyes before he glanced at Snape. "Coast is clear," he whispered.

Snape nodded before glancing at the piece of paper that was found with the piece of the key. "It looks like a piece of a book; a book on physics to be more precise."

"Then we just have to find a book on physics when we go to the Library of Science?" asked Revan.

"Probably," replied Snape.

"BLUE TEAM HAS COMPLETED STAGE TWO!"

"I said stop screaming you will!"

_The Purple Team…_

Hermione, out of breath, collapsed into Palpypie's apartment before gazing around as Snape and Revan dashed past them toward the turbolift. "Ah come on," she exclaimed glaring at their backs.

"Best keep up," Revan called over his shoulder as the two of them disappeared into the turbolift.

Eragon was breathless as he appeared behind Hermione. "Did we…did we get here..get here before anyone?" he gasped.

"It looks like before the Silver Team but Snape and Revan are still in front of us," Hermione said.

"G…Great," Eragon gasped.

The two of them began searching the room for the key. Actually, they, more or less, tore the entire apartment apart. "It has to be here," Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe it's in something that has to do with this piece of dark wood," Eragon suggested.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly before she ran toward the armoire and opened it up to reveal Saruman.

"So this is where that closet led?" Saruman gasped stepping out of the armoire only to be run over by a train.

"Ah come on, why does this keep happening to me?" he exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pushed Saruman out of the way just as he was run over by a train again and began searching the armoire. She saw a piece of wood missing from the back of the armoire, the back of which had just appeared out of nowhere, and began looking for another part where she could remove the wood. When she found it, she removed it, tossed it at Eragon and stuck her hand into the hole before pulling out the second piece of the key and a piece of paper.

"I got it."

"Purple Team has completed stage two!"

"Finally, yell you did not."

"Someone's coming," Eragon hissed.

"Quick, to the stairs!" Hermione hissed back before the two of them dashed toward the staircase only to trip and they began rolling down the stairs to land with a thud on the floor beneath their feet.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: this part will continue in The Great Escape: Stages 3 and 4<strong>

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze yup**

**Darth: what's gonna happen?**

**Luke: someone's gonna win**

**Anakin: who?**

**Luke: you'll just have to wait and see**

**Blaze: I know that this chapter wasn't that funny but I hope that you liked it either way. Please review and I will update as soon as I possibly can.**


	12. The Great Escape: Stages 3 and 4

**Blaze: and here is the next chapter**

**Darth: is it going to be as long as the last chapter?**

**Blaze: haven't decided yet. Here is chapter 12 and I hope that you like it**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heath, chess, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, raspberry jam, Andy McDermott, Sociology, Rachel Ray, Swiss cheese, NCIS, honey, piranhas, Krakens, Robot Chicken, trains or sharks**_

Chapter 12

The Great Escape: Stages 3 and 4

_**Update for Viewers on the Executor**_

_Blue Team, Snape and Revan, are on their way to stage three with Purple Team, Hermione and Eragon, close behind while Silver Team, Luke and Arya, have been taken back to the detainment center._

* * *

><p>STAGE TWO Continued<p>

_The Silver Team…_

"Argh, it's gonna take us forever to catch up with everyone," Arya growled quietly unlocking the door to the cell before running out of it with Luke just behind her. "At least we don't have to find the two keys again but we'll have to go through those areas again."

"Tell me about it," Luke muttered and the two of them dashed toward the Room of a Thousand Fountains only to trip over the rubber duck.

"DAMN IT! Would someone get this blasted thing out of here?" Luke shouted angrily kicking the rubber duck into a nearby room.

"Be quiet, you idiot," Arya hissed before the two of them dashed into the Room of a Thousand Fountains, grabbed the key and fled the Jedi Temple. When they reached 500 Republica, they took the stairs to Palpypie's Apartment, trashed it looking for the key and, when they found the key and the piece of parchment, fled the apartment.

"Silver Team has completed stage two!"

"Let's go. To the Library of Science," Luke declared.

Arya nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>INTERLUDE<p>

Palpypie, growling at the idiocy of the turbolift that kept leaving without him, stepped out of the lift and into his trashed apartment. Palpypie stared slack-jawed in amazement at the mess before he snarled in fury. "Who trashed my apartment?" he demanded.

Voldymuffin popped up before gazing around. "What the bloody hell happened here?" he asked.

"You did it!" Palpypie shouted igniting his crimson lightsaber and chased after Voldy who, screaming like a little girl, leapt onto his broom and flew through the window of the apartment. Palpypie leapt into his speeder, inserted his key into the ignition and flew after Voldymuffin only to crash into another building.

"Dang it!"

* * *

><p>STAGE THREE<p>

_The Purple Team…_

"Okay," Hermione murmured examining the piece of paper while Eragon guided the speeder toward the Library of Science. "This piece of paper came from a Biology book. Now we just have to find which biology book it is and then we should find the third piece of the key."

"And we should hurry. Look," Eragon said pointing.

Hermione glanced up to find Snape and Revan already landing on the roof of the Library of Science and then over her shoulder were Luke and Arya were quickly catching up. "Dang, where's a guard when you need them?"

"Right there!" Eragon gasped before he swerved and crashed the speeder into the third floor of the library before leaping out and hiding beneath the wreckage.

Hermione, scowling in anger at Eragon, leapt out before hiding with him.

Luke and Arya landed the speeder behind a large building across the street from the library before hiding in the alley as Blaze, Anakin and the stranger flew over to investigate the crash, the landing of Luke and Arya's ship and the landing of Snape and Revan's ship.

Hermione held her breath hoping that one of the other teams would be caught; unfortunately, it didn't work and no one was caught as the three guards landed at the entrance to the library.

"Keep an eye out," Hermione whispered to Eragon as the two of them dashed out of the room Eragon had crashed into.

_The Silver Team…_

"Do you see anyone?" Luke whispered to Arya.

Arya shook her head. "We'll have to be careful. Anakin, Blaze and the stranger are inside. They could still be in the lobby of the library. Can you sense where they are?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Girls are so much smarter than guys. Where are they?"

Luke stretched out with the Force before frowning. "Blaze and Anakin have made their way to the second floor of the library while the stranger stayed on the first floor," he said.

"All right then we'll just have to avoid the stranger when we enter the library," he said.

Arya nodded before frowning and the two of them, once they made sure no one was driving in front of them so that they wouldn't get run over, although they did see Saphira, Thorn, Firnen and Shurikan landing on buildings or getting their heads stuck in a building, i.e. Thorn.

"_GET ME OUT OF THIS BLASTED WINDOW_!" Thorn shrieked as Ayra and Luke crouched beneath the window of the library before gazing around though they couldn't see where the stranger was.

"I don't see the stranger. This is our chance," Luke whispered.

Arya nodded and the two of them opened the door to the library and dashed into the library before ducking behind the desk at the entrance to the library before peering around it as the stranger walked past. "Let's go," said Arya once the stranger disappeared and she and Luke dashed toward the steps.

_The Blue Team…_

"All right, it's a physics book," said Revan softly peering at the piece of parchment as well as the map. "Is there a directory here that'll tell us what's on each floor?"

"I haven't seen one yet," Snape murmured examining the corridor they were standing in before he pushed Revan behind a bookshelf on the top floor they had entered through the door at the top of the building. Anakin walked down the corridor shining his light around since it was nighttime and the library was quiet and dark. When he spotted no one, he shrugged and disappeared down an aisle. Snape and Revan waited a couple more minutes before they began moving again.

They walked onward for several long minutes until they reached the turbolift with a directory hanging next to it. While Revan kept a lookout, Snape scanned the directory until he spotted the physics section. "It's on the twelfth floor, eight floors beneath us," he said quietly before he pressed the down button since the turbolift wasn't clear. The doors opened and Snape and Revan quickly climbed into it. Snape pressed the 12 button and the door closed before the turbolift began its journey downward.

_The Purple Team…_

"Okay, we're on the sixteenth floor," Hermione whispered pressing herself against the doorway and peering into the hallway as Anakin walked past. Luckily, he didn't see her and continued on his way. "We need to find a directory…"

"What's a directory?"

Hermione glared at her partner. "Let's find the directory and see which floor the biology books are located on," she said and made her way toward the turbolift in the distance.

When she reached the turbolift and discovered the directory hanging beside it, she discovered that the biology section was located on the tenth floor. "Let's go," she whispered stepping into the turbolift and pressing the 10 button. She grabbed Eragon's arm and pulling her into the lift.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Eragon screamed.

"Shut up imbecile," hissed Hermione giving Eragon a Gibbs slap. Thankfully, the door was already closed so no one saw or heard Eragon.

_The Silver Team…_

Luke peered around the desk they were hiding behind as Blaze, reading a book, walked past the desk.

Blaze, why are you reading a book about chess when you're supposed to be searching for the teams?

What? I'm learning all kinds of new techniques to kick Brom's ass in a chess match.

FOCUS!

Stop yelling you will.

What are you doing here, Yoda? You're supposed to be the host.

Oh right.

You're weird.

Thank you I do. And doing here what are you Ahsoka?

I got bored. No one's completed Stage Three yet so I can't go shouting that out.

Bad idea I knew it was for Skywalker to give you that megaphone.

FOCUS!

Anyway, Blaze finally put the chess book down and went back to searching for the teams. Thankfully, she didn't see Luke or Arya who were crouched behind the desk. Once she disappeared between two bookshelves, the Jedi and the elf princess got to their feet before dashing to the directory.

"All right, the book looks like it's from a Chemistry book so let's find the floor where the Chemistry books are located."

"They're on the eleventh floor," said Luke before he and Arya dashed into the turbolift and pressed the 11 button and the door slid closed in front of him.

_The Blue Team…_

"Quiet, I see the stranger," Revan whispered peering around the bookcase as the stranger walked down the aisle shining his light on the books and, when he neared the aisle were Revan and Snape were hiding, they jogged backwards before hiding in the area between two bookcases. The two of them waited until the stranger moved onward after shining his light down the aisle where they had been moments earlier before they moved onward.

They were currently on the twelfth floor of the Library of Science having been lucky enough to leave the turbolift before being caught by the guards although it was a close call as _someone _decided it would be funny to hang cobwebs in front of the entrance to the turbolift. Sad part was, there were real spiders on it.

Naturally that meant Blaze, upon seeing the spiders, ran away screaming and thus Revan and Snape got away even though she spotted them.

Nice going Blaze.

YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I AM TERRIFIED OF SPIDERS!

Scream do not!

Yeah, we get it. You're terrified of spiders.

No, really?

We don't need your sarcasm!

Shut up!

Make me!

Stop it you two will. Narrate you must. Get back to the story you will now.

And what if we don't? OW!

Hit you with my gimer stick I will.

I probably should have warned you.

Shut up.

Anyway, so Snape and Revan went off to find the physics book that would contain the third piece of the key and the final clue for the last piece of the key.

_The Purple Team…_

"I'm warning you now, Eragon. If we get sent back to detainment because you're being louder than a hippogriff then I'm going to toss you off the Space Needle with blocks of steel attached to your ankles," Hermione growled quietly to Eragon who loudly stomped out of the turbolift glaring at the ceiling that was dripping raspberry jam.

Eragon went as white as snow and he quickly started walking quieter. Of course, the idiot ran into a bookshelf because he wasn't watching where he was going and the bookshelf shuddered before falling knocking down the bookshelf behind it and thus the bookshelves fell back like a series of dominos ending with the bookshelf on Hermione's other side falling into the wall next to the turbolift doors.

Hermione glared such furious daggers at Eragon that we were surprised he didn't burst into flames.

"AHHH! I'M ON FIRE!" Eragon screamed running away because he was, quite literally, on fire.

Hermione blinked. "Okay, that was…weird," she said before she growled out, "_aguamenti_" and, once the fire on Eragon was doused, she grabbed him and pulled him beneath fallen bookshelf as Anakin walked past before watching as Anakin walked into the wall.

"There's a wall there!" Obi-Wan's voice shouted from onboard the _Executor_ and Anakin was somehow able to hear him for he glared at the ceiling and walked off.

"Okay, he's gone," Hermione whispered. "Now let's go find that book assuming it wasn't destroyed when you decided to play dominos with the bookshelves."

She then grabbed Eragon and dragged him out of the makeshift cave they were hiding in before making her way deeper into the tenth floor of the Library of Science.

_The Silver Team…_

Luke stretched out with the Force before determining the area beyond the doors to the turbolift as it came to a stop at the eleventh floor was clear. "All clear," he said to Arya who nodded and the two of them dashed out of the turbolift onto the eleventh floor of the Library of Science.

Arya glanced at the piece of paper. "Okay let's go find the Chemistry book we need," she said.

They began walking, pausing to briefly examine Gandalf who was fast asleep in the middle of an aisle with a bunch of books on top of him and a mug of ale in his hand. They glanced at each other, at Gandalf and back at each other before shaking their heads and continuing their walk through the floor.

At least that was until Luke felt Blaze's familiar presence and, grabbing Arya's hand, dashed forward to hide behind the checkout desk in the middle of the library. The two of them peered around the desk to find Blaze, Heath bar in hand, walk around the library only to run into at least three bookshelves, two desks and a door.

Stupid bookshelves, desks and doors, get out of my way!

Well put the candy down and turn on your kriffing light then you won't be running into things.

But it's candy…

Blaze, turn on your kriffing light before you pull an Eragon.

All right, all right. Gees.

Blaze turned on her flashlight holding her Heath bar between her teeth before she put the Heath bar in one hand and held the flashlight with another. She continued walking shining her light all over the place including in her own eyes.

"OW!"

Idiot!

Blaze glared in the direction of the narrators before continuing her patrol. When she was out of sight, Luke and Arya climbed out from beneath the desk and dashed toward the closest aisle of books.

"Now let's find that Chemistry book," Luke whispered and Arya nodded in agreement.

_The Blue Team…_

"This one?"

"No, the paper doesn't match."

"How about this one?"

"That's an English book? What the bloody hell is an English book doing on this floor?"

"No idea. This one?"

"Wording doesn't match."

"This one?"

"No that's an Andy McDermott book. What the bloody hell?!" Snape put the Andy McDermott back on the shelf before taking the next book Revan was holding in his hands. They were currently crouched in between two bookshelves looking through the books that were in front of them and trying to find a Physics book that matched the piece of paper Snape held in his hand.

Snape examined the book. "Chemistry book," he said tossing it into the pile of the fifty other Chemistry books they had pulled off the shelf. "I thought the Chemistry books were on the eleventh floor."

"So did I," Revan said handing Snape another book.

Snape took it. "Sociology book? Bloody hell, most of these books are in the wrong place," he said tossing the Sociology book with the growing pile of other rejected textbooks. The only books they put back on the shelf were fiction books and that was because Blaze would probably kill them if they damaged a fiction book by one of her favorite authors.

The textbooks on the other hand Blaze could care less about.

"English book," Snape growled tossing the fifth English book they'd found into the pile of books.

"Here what about this one?" Revan asked handing Snape another book.

Snape read the cover. "Finally, a Physics book," he said before he began flipping through it until he came to a page that looked as though part of it was ripped off. He aligned the piece of paper with the tear and it matched perfectly. Without pausing, he flipped through it some more until he was about halfway. The second half of the book was actually a secret box compartment in which lay the third piece of the key and the clue to the final location.

"I hear someone," Revan hissed.

Snape grabbed the key and the clue before tossing the book down and the two of them quickly dashed away to hide.

"Blue team has completed stage three!"

_The Silver Team…_

"Is this one it?" Arya whispered holding up a book for Luke to shine his flashlight on.

"Nope. That's a…Rachel Ray cooking book? I think that's on the wrong floor," he replied.

Arya tossed the book away before pulling out another book. "This one?"

"Andy McDermott book."

"This one?"

"English."

"This one?"

"Sociology."

"This one?"

"Chemistry. Oh wait, that's the subject we're looking for." Luke took the book before handing the flashlight to Arya and began flipping through the book. Unfortunately, it wasn't the one he was looking for. "Dang!"

"Not it?"

"Nope."

"Here, what about this one?"

Luke took the book and, once he determined that it was another Chemistry book, began flipping through it but nothing showed up. He shook his head and Arya handed him another book. They went through at least twenty five Chemistry books, having to stop every now and then when they heard a guard, before Luke finally found a book that looked, or rather felt, promising.

"This is a bit heavy for a normal textbook," Luke grunted taking the book Arya handed him.

"Gees you're weak," Arya said.

"Shut up." Luke opened the book before looking through it and was eternally grateful when he found the third piece of the key and the third clue. "YES!"

"Scream just a little louder. I don't think they heard you on Tatooine," Arya said flatly glaring at Luke who, blushing in embarrassment, glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard.

"I see a light. That's probably Blaze," Luke whispered before turning around and tripping. "Damn blue ferret."

"Will you focus? There is nothing there."

"It was Steve the Blue Ferret, Arya. It doesn't want us to win," Luke whined.

Yes, you heard me right. He whined just as he did all throughout _A New Hope._ Blaze told me that she's convinced that if they made a drinking game out of how much Luke whines in _A New Hope_ then everyone would be drunk before the movie was halfway over.

"I HEARD THAT!" Luke screamed.

"Silver team!" Blaze shouted shining her light on Luke and Ayra.

Arya punched Luke so hard that she knocked him on his ass. "Thanks a lot you idiot," she snapped angrily.

"SILVER TEAM HAS COMPLETED STAGE THREE AND BEEN CAPTURED!"

"Stop screaming. Thought I did that the batteries of your megaphone died they did!"

_The Purple Team…_

"Hey, we have a fighting chance," Hermione whispered upon hearing that the Silver Team had been captured. "Now if we can only find that book." Here she glared at Eragon who, apparently not wanting to get on Hermione's bad side again, was kneeling on the ground looking through the books trying to find the Biology book they needed.

"Andy McDermott book? Dang, that's the twentieth one I've found since I started looking. Did Blaze reorganize the library or what?" Eragon muttered to himself as he tossed the Andy McDermott book away. It came flying back, smacking Eragon in the head before settling on top of the knocked over bookshelf where it had been resting before the idiot Eragon decided to play dominos with the bookshelves.

Eragon rubbed his head. "Ow!"

"Keep looking," Hermione snapped putting another book down and continuing to look.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Eragon shouted not even five seconds later.

"If someone heard you and we get sent back to detainment then I'm going to make sure your on fire when I drop you off the Space Needle with blocks of steel chained to your ankles," Hermione growled angrily yanking the book Eragon was holding out of his hand. It was the tenth Biology book Eragon had found in the wreckage that was once the tenth floor of the Library of Science.

She flipped through it, found a page that was ripped in half and pulled out the paper that they had found in Palpypie's apartment. She matched it up with the paper and, smiling, flipped through a couple more pages before she found the secret compartment, the key and the fourth and final clue.

"Let's go," she whispered glancing at Eragon who was reading the Andy McDermott book that hit him in the head.

"Let me finish this chapter," Eragon muttered.

Hermione yanked the book out of Eragon's hand before checking to see how long the chapter was. "It's a twenty page chapter, you idiot. We need to get moving."

"No, I'm finishing this…"

"Do you want to be set on fire again?"

Eragon, paling with fright, closed the book, got to his feet and quickly ran toward the turbolift at the other end of the floor. Hermione jogged after him.

"PURPLE TEAM HAS COMPLETED STAGE THREE!"

"Stop screaming. Hear you just fine we all can!"

_**Update for Viewers on the Executor**_

_Blue Team, Snape and Revan, and Purple Team, Hermione and Eragon, have completed stage three and are on their way to stage four while Silver Team, Luke and Arya, are being escorted back to the detainment center although they also completed stage three. Wow, first time I've ever heard of that happening._

STAGE FOUR

_The Silver Team…_

"RUN!" Arya whisper-hissed to Luke and the two of them, having already escaped the detainment center, gone through the Palpypie's apartment and through the Library of Science, ran rapidly toward the nearest alley they could see and ducking into it. They crouched beside the garbage cans and watched as Anakin guided his speeder past them.

_Why won't someone get me out of this blasted window?_ Thorn yowled angrily.

_Oh fine. If only to stop you from complaining,_ Firnen growled grabbing Thorn's tail in his jaws and yanking him out of the window causing the building to shudder.

"Come on, let's get going," Arya whispered not bothering on responding to what was happening with Thorn and Firnen. She grabbed Luke and the two of them ran toward the Senate Building. They arrived just as Snape and Revan were ducking into a random room and they quickly ducked into the room closest to where they were standing just as the stranger walked by. They could see Hermione and Eragon hiding behind the welcome desk while the stranger walked over to join the woman standing next to the desk.

Dad, don't flirt with that Jedi.

But she's beautiful. OW!

I should have warned you. Blaze gave all the female Jedi Force lightning.

But she's still beautiful.

Will you get back to watching for the contestants? This is Leia by the way. Padmé went to find her chocolate.

Only if both of you were one of them then I'd watch all day.

OW! Don't Gibbs' slap me Blaze but Padmé is electrifying. OW! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! Okay, okay.

What happened?

Padmé got a hold of Hevy's E Web repeater blaster and she's pretty pissed off that Palpypie ate all her chocolate so she's taking it out on anyone close to her.

I'm going to have to take out that idiot. No one eats MY Padmé's chocolate.

"Your Padmé?" Anakin protested.

MY Padmé. You future traitor!

"Hey, I gave up being Vader you idiot!"

Traitor.

"Sleemo."

She's my Padmé.

"She's my wife!"

She's your wife but she's my Padmé!"

Anakin glared at the stranger.

Blaze sighed. "Will you to quit arguing?" she snapped.

Why? It's fun.

"Depends on your definition of fun," Anakin muttered.

Well if you're not having…

Anakin frowned. "Having what? Stranger?"

Blaze lowered her remote. "I transported him to a nearby Starbucks!"

"STARBUCKS!" Everyone could hear the stranger shout.

Get back to the game you will!

"Fine, fine," Blaze said with a sigh.

Anyway, while the stranger and Anakin were arguing, Snape and Revan, Hermione and Eragon and Luke and Arya managed to make it to the third floor of the senate building. Wait to go guys!

_The Purple Team…_

"Thank goodness for well timed arguments," Hermione said with a sigh resting her back against the wall before growling when she spotted Snape and Revan ducking through the doors leading to one of the Senate pods in the main chamber of the Senate building.

"You're getting behind," Revan called just before the doors slide closed.

"Come on, let's get moving," Hermione hissed grabbing Eragon and pulling the idiotic Dragon Rider toward the nearest door.

"I'M NOT IDIOTIC!" Eragon screamed.

Hermione tossed daggers at Eragon. We don't mean this as though she glared at him so angrily that it felt like daggers. We mean it literally; she was literally tossing daggers at her partner. How she got those daggers, no one knows.

"Thanks for the daggers, Aragorn," Hermione said happily dragging Eragon, who looked like Swiss cheese, into the room.

"Mmm, I'm hungry for cheese now," Eragon whined.

"Gees, you whine more than Luke," Hermione exclaimed just as Luke and Arya stepped into another pod near them.

"I'm not a whiner!" Luke whined.

"Yes you are," Arya said with a sigh.

Hermione ignored them as she glanced at the clue she found in the Library of Science. "Okay, it says here that the last piece of the key can be found in one of the pods in the Senate chambers," she said.

"But there are thousands here!" Eragon shouted.

"Down!" Hermione hissed pulled Eragon down as Blaze, Anakin and the stranger, with frappuccino in hand, stepped into the building. Jar-Jar popped up before getting run over by a train.

"Why are ya here, ya idiot?" Han growled glaring at Jar-Jar's body.

"What are you doing here, Han?" Blaze asked.

"Leia told me to do this." Han picked up a large bucket filled with honey and tossed it over the three guards and quickly ran away although he tripped, rolled and crashed into a trench filled with shark and piranhas. Why there as a trench in the middle of the Senate chamber, no one knew.

"Serves you right," Blaze growled lowering her remote before using her remote to clean herself, Anakin and the stranger up.

"Why'd Leia tell him to do that?" Anakin asked confused.

"She didn't," Blaze said. "Han watched _The Empire Strikes Back_ and got mad at you."

"Oh. Who gave him a copy of that movie? Was it Steve? Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have given Steve the code for my safe!" Anakin growled.

"Who's Steve?" Eragon whispered.

"I have no idea."

_The Blue Team…_

"Who's Steve?" Revan whispered.

"A blue ferret that only he and Luke can see," Snape whispered back.

Revan frowned but decided against commenting as he watched Blaze, the stranger and Anakin spread out to three different sides of the chamber. He glanced at Snape before smiling and touching the controls to the pod. The pod drifted forward and Revan used the Force to manipulate the pod so that it would move around. At the same time, he activated all the other pods, including the ones Hermione and Eragon and Luke and Arya were on, and the pods began to play bumper cars with each other.

"Come on," he whispered and he guided the pod toward another pod and he and Snape transferred to that one. They then paused, with Revan concentrating on making it seem as though their pod was playing bumper cars with the other pods and Snape attempting to figure out where the final piece to the key was located.

The clue that came with the third piece of the key was only a piece of paper that said 'look up'.

Snape and Revan looked up but they could only see the rafters of the main chamber. "Okay, I guess we have to go to the rafters," he said.

"Yeah probably," Revan agreed.

_The Silver Team…_

"Okay so our clue is a piece of paper that says 'place of authority'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Think, where would you go…whoa!" Arya yelped when the pod suddenly dipped and leveled out several layers below and she was forced to cling to the sides of the pod to avoid falling off.

"Don't fall off," Luke said not taking his eyes off the piece of paper; he had used the Force to fasten himself to the pod.

Arya glared at him. "Anyway," she said coolly, "where would you go if you were in a place of authority?"

"That place," Luke pointed to the center podium.

"Well let's go there," Arya said before she yelped when the pod dipped again. "Can't you take control of this pod with the Force?!"

"Oh right." Luke flushed in embarrassment and quickly took hold of the pod with the Force before guiding it toward the podium.

_The Purple Team…_

"Okay, our clue is 'where Jar-Jar got killed'? How the hell are we supposed to find that? Last time I saw him killed was when Vader deep-spaced him," said Hermione.

"You've been watching too much Robot Chicken," Eragon snorted.

"It's hilarious."

"Anyway so where did Jar-Jar get killed?" Eragon asked with a frown.

Hermione shrugged and looked up as the pod drifted past another pod. Jar-Jar popped up into that pod. "Mesa alive!" he shouted only to be run over by a train.

"Hey, Jar-Jar got killed in that pod. Let's go check there," Hermione said pointing toward the pod where Jar-Jar was run over by the train.

Eragon shrugged. "It's the only lead we had," he said. "But how the bloody blazes do we get control of this pod to get over there?!"

"Bloody blazes? You're not from the galaxy far, far away or from England so don't talk like that. It makes you sound more like an idiot than you usually sound."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"You are one so why should I bother lying? Let's get going."

_The Blue Team..._

Balancing on the thin rafters of the senate chamber, Snape found himself wondering why the bloody hell did he decide to agree to this ridiculous game. "Can you reach it?" he called to Revan who was balancing on the rafters above his head.

"Still too far way. Stay there. I'll come and get you after I have it," Revan called before leaping onto a rafter above his head and began to leap from rafter to rafter until he reached the one beneath the one were the fourth key was resting. He grabbed it before glancing down at Snape.

"I got it," he called.

"Then let's get the bloody hell out of here before we get hit by those bumper cars," Snape called back before waiting for Revan to join him. Using the Force, Revan lowered Snape to the bottom of the building before leaping down.

"How the hell are you always ahead of us?" Eragon shouted.

Snape and Revan just laughed and dashed out of the chamber.

"Blue team has completed stage four!"

_The Silver Team…_

"Let's keep going. Even if we don't win, I don't want to be last," stated Luke and Arya nodded in agreement. They leapt out of the pod to land on the main podium and began searching through it for the key.

"Found it!" called Luke holding up the key. "Let's get the blazes out of here before we're smashed into pieces by those crazy pods."

"Wait a minute," Arya said frowning. "Revan's not here anymore. How are all those pods still in the air?"

As if on cue, the pods started falling to the ground, including the one that Hermione and Eragon were in. Luke leapt from the main podium and, using the Force, landed lightly on the bottom floor. He then turned his attention to Arya and used the Force to gently lower her to the ground beside him.

The two of them then dashed out of the building.

"Silver team has completed stage four!"

_The Purple Team…_

Hermione coughed as she clambered out of the falling pod and glared at Eragon as if it was somehow his fault the pods fell. "It wasn't my fault," Eragon protested coughing as he climbed out of the pod.

"There's the pod where Jar-Jar was killed. Let's find that key and get the bloody hell out of here," Hermione said before she got to her feet and jogged over to the pod. She began looking through it and found the key when the slowpoke Eragon finally joined her.

"Let's go," she said dashing out of the building.

"Wait for me!" Eragon cried dashing after her.

"Purple team has completed stage four!"

TRANSPORT ZONE

_The Blue Team…_

"Okay, I figured out the puzzle," Snape said fitting the four pieces together to reveal the name of the location of the transport zone. "Coruscanti Space Port Docking Bay 23."

"Cool, I know where that is," Revan said happily.

"Then let's go," said Snape. "Lead the way."

Revan nodded before running toward the nearest speeder they could see.

"What do ya want?" the driver growled rudely.

"You will let us borrow your speeder," Revan said waving his hand in front of the driver.

"I will let you borrow my speeder."

"You will not ask where your speeder is."

"I will not ask where your speeder is."

"You will go to Dex's Diner and get something to eat."

"I will go to Dex's Diner and get something to eat."

"You will put your dinner on Palpatine's tab."

"I will put my dinner on Palpatine's tab."

"You will call Palpatine and say I am sorry to inform you but you just bought dinner for the entire Senate at the most expensive place on Coruscant."

"I will call Palpatine and say I am sorry to inform you but you just bought dinner for the entire Senate at the most expensive place on Coruscant."

Snape raised his eyebrows at Revan as the speeder's driver climbed out of it and walked away. Revan shrugged, smirked and leapt into the speeder's driver seat. Snape leapt in behind him and the two of them flew rapidly toward the space port. Wow, they're worse than Anakin.

"Anakin will always be worse," Obi-Wan shouted from onboard the _Executor._

"I was not that bad!" Anakin shouted back from where he, the stranger and Blaze were digging themselves out from under the rubble of the crashed pods in the Senate building.

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was too."

"Was too."

"DANG IT!"

"You should know that never works with me!"

"Argh!"

_The Silver Team…_

While the three guards were attempting to get out from under the rubble of the Senate main audience chamber, Luke was getting frustrated because he was trying to perform a Jedi Mind Trick on a Toydarian.

"YOU WILL GIVE US YOUR SPEEDER!" Luke all but screamed.

"Jedi Mind tricks don't work on us," the Toydarian shouted back in accented basic.

"ARGH!"

Arya sighed before reaching into her belt and pulling out some credits she took from Palpypie's apartment when they had been there. "Here, take these," she said holding out the credits.

"Those aren't Republic credits are they?"

"Nope."

"Okay." The Toydarian took the credits and flew off and Luke, tossing Arya a grateful look, leapt into the pilot's seat of the speeder and Arya leapt in beside him. She began working on putting the four pieces of the key together while Luke sped away from the Senate building.

_The Purple Team…_

"Please give us your speeder?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Leave me alone kid!"

"I'm not a kid! Give me your damn speeder!"

"NO!"

Hermione growled. "_Stupefy,_" she snapped out and, when the driver of the speeder was stunned, she used another wandless spell to toss the driver out of the speeder and leapt into it. Eragon, staring, also climbed into it.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked wonderingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes skyward. "Why me? WHY ME?!" she groaned before she lowered her head and glared at her partner. "Did you figure out the puzzle yet?"

"It states Space Docking Bay 23 Coruscanti Port."

"Argh! Put it together right."

Eragon fiddled with it but, for some reason, he couldn't fit the pieces together to produce a location that actually made sense.

Hermione banged her head hard into the steering wheel of the speeder that caused it to beep loudly.

_The Blue Team…_

Revan landed the speeder at Docking Bay 23 of the Coruscanti Space port and immediately leapt out of it before ducking down into a random closet that was next to the speeder. Snape slipped in behind them and they peered out of it but they couldn't see anything.

"ROAR!"

Snape and Revan leapt up before whirling around to find a Kraken standing behind them.

"Did you just roar?" asked Revan confused.

"Yeah why?" the Kraken asked.

"You're not a lion," Snape said flatly.

"Yes I am!" The Kraken cried. "I am a lion. Hear me roar. ROAR!"

"Dude, you're not a lion," Revan growled.

"YES I AM! ROAR!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

The master spy sighed. "Don't bother arguing with it, Revan. You won't convince it it's not a lion anytime soon not if he really believes it," he said.

Revan, glaring at the Kraken, sighed. "Let's get to the _Executor_ and find Yoda."

"And make sure not to run him over," Snape agreed and the two of them dashed out of the closet were the Kraken/lion was staying.

_The Silver Team…_

"Got it! The Corsucanti Space Port Docking Bay 23," Arya said.

Luke nodded before swerving around the speeders, air taxies and dragons in the space lanes. "Get out of the way, Thorn!" he shouted.

_I'm not in your way,_ Thorn shouted back flying directly in front of Luke.

Luke scowled, flew over Thorn's back and onwards toward the spaceport. He swore when he saw Snape and Revan had already arrived and he landed just behind them before leaping out of it.

"ROAR!"

"Ignore it," Luke said to Arya who had jumped. "It's just the blue ferret thinking he's a lion."

"I'M NOT A BLUE FERRET!" The Kraken shouted from his closet.

"Let's go find a starship to highjack and get up to the _Executor,_" said Arya before she and Luke ran toward the docking bay.

_The Purple Team…_

"RUN! RUN QUICKLY!" shouted Hermione running toward the docking bay after she landed the speeder. Eragon tried to leap out of the speeder but tripped over the door and landed face first on the durasteel ground.

"Ow!" he cried.

"HURRY ERAGON!" Hermione shouted glancing over her shoulder as Eragon pulled himself to his feet nursing his broken nose.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Eragon grumbled running after the brown haired woman.

"Damn it, the blue and silver team are ahead of us," Hermione muttered dashing up the boarding ramp of the nearest ship and into the cockpit. "Get over here, Eragon."

"I'm coming!"

_The Blue Team…_

Revan landed the starship they highjacked from the Coruscanti Space Port before he and Snape, with the completed key in his hand, dashed out of the ship only to trip over a rubber duck.

"What the…?" Revan exclaimed Force pushing the duck away and glancing at Snape. "So where do you think Yoda is?"

"Let's try the bridge," Snape said before glancing up and frowning. "Has that cameraman been there the entire time?"

"Ignore the man with the camera," the cameraman said as he walked off the starship.

Revan glanced at him. "Some spy you are. I noticed it when we were ransacking Palpypie's apartment."

"I thought it was Voldemort," Palpypie exclaimed flying by in a random starfighter before turning it to face Voldymuffin's starfighter. "Ah hells, I don't like him anyway so I may as well kill him."

"I thought we were allies," Voldymuffin cried flying away with Palpypie chasing after him. Both of them crashed into a random fountain floating in the middle of space.

Revan blinked but decided against questioning it and glanced at Snape. "Let's get to the bridge," he said.

Snape nodded and the two of them dashed toward the bridge of the _Executor._

_The Silver Team…_

"Damn it, they got here first," Luke muttered landing the starfighter and popping open the cockpit and Arya, who was sitting on his lap, climbed out of the fighter with him just behind her.

"We might stand a chance if we can find Yoda before them," Arya said stretching.

Luke nodded in agreement. "Where do we go?"

"Where do you think he'll be?"

"Hmmm, maybe his meditation chambers?"

"Maybe. Worth a shot anyway."

"Why is that cameraman following us? And why does he have a blue ferret on his shoulder?" Luke asked confused watching the cameraman who was pointing his camera at them and had a blue ferret wrapped around his neck.

Arya glanced toward the cameraman but there was no one there because the cameraman hid. "I don't see anything," she said glancing back at Luke. "This is not the time to hallucinate, Luke. Let's get going."

"And before the guards get here," Luke agreed.

"Nah, they're still trying to get out from under the rubble caused in the Senate Building."

"SCREW THIS!" Blaze shrieked and Luke, glancing through the viewports, watched as the Senate building was suddenly lifted beyond the atmosphere, turned over and shook emptying out all the pods before it was sent crashing into the Manarai Mountains. Three starfighters flew out of the building before it crashed and began heading toward the _Executor._

"Oh kriff. Run!" Luke cried and the two of them ran toward the nearest corridor.

_The Purple Team…_

Upon seeing the starfighters containing the three guards, Eragon literally crashed the starship they were in so far into the _Executor_ that he ran over Yoda.

"THE PURPLE TEAM HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED!" Ahsoka shouted loudly as Yoda, scowling, pulled out his gimer stick and began hitting Eragon every which place he could see.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! OW! OW! Hermione, help!" Eragon shouted glancing at Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Yoda. "Since I didn't run you over, do I get out of getting hit by your stick?" she asked.

"Yes you do," Yoda said. "So long as interfere you do not."

"See ya sucker," Hermione said. "Serves you right for getting us disqualified, idiot!" Then she turned around and stalked off to go find Harry or Ron, the first of whom was raiding the _Executor's _newly stocked mess hall while the latter was attempting to fly his broom through the corridors of the _Executor._

Yoda, tired of beating up Eragon, left Eragon's bruised and unconscious body where it lay and climbed into his hoverchair before flying to the bridge.

"Knew I did that stayed on the bridge I should have," Yoda muttered.

_The Blue Team…_

"Well, since the purple team has been disqualified, we stand a better chance at winning," Revan said.

"Yes we do," Snape agreed. "Out of curiosity, what do we win?"

"No idea. Blaze never said."

"Playing a game for an unknown price, nice." The master spy's voice dripped sarcasm before he grabbed Revan's arm and pulled him into a room before watching as Anakin, glaring at the wall, walked past with Blaze, clinging to his arm, just beside him and the stranger, sipping a cappuccino, just behind them.

When they were gone, the two members of the blue team dashed toward the turbolift that would take them to the bridge. They really were hoping Yoda would be on the bridge because the last thing they wanted to do was search the entire Super Star Destroyer that was the _Executor _for him.

Luck was on their side…

"There's no such thing as luck!" Anakin and Obi-Wan shouted.

...

Anyway, luck was on their side, shut up Anakin and Obi-Wan, for Snape and Revan stepped onto the bridge to find Yoda sitting in the center of it with a large silver case in front of him. Behind him were several people with cameras snapping pictures.

"Get this blasted paparazzi out of here you will," Yoda shouted.

Vader sighed. "I'm on it," he said before glancing at Maul, who just happened to be there. "You're helping me! Get over here!"

"You don't tell me what to do!" Maul snapped.

"Maul, get your ass over here before I have Obi-Wan cut you in half again and then Qui-Gon cut you into fourths," Vader snapped.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon grinned and ignited their lightsabers.

"All right, all right. I'll help. This is not fair," Maul complained.

"Gees and people say I complain too much," Vader muttered as he and Maul teamed up to toss each member of the paparazzi into space. When that was done, Vader glanced at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "You can have him. I'm off to get a caf." Without another word, Anakin's alter ego walked off the bridge toward the nearest café.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan grinned before chasing after Maul.

"I thought you weren't going to set them on me," Maul squeaked in fear before taking off with the two Jedi Masters just behind him.

Snape, deciding against saying anything, walked over to Yoda before handing him the key. Yoda took the key and put it in the silver case. It clicked before popping open to reveal a multitude of items; cash, credits, milk grenades, spikes, belts, brass knuckles, boxing gloves, throwing stars, barrettes, rubber bands, bonnets, mechanical puppies, shorts, trunks, bikinis, dresses, bras and bazooka guns.

Snape stared. "Wow. At least I have my Christmas gifts for the female population," he said.

Revan nodded in agreement.

"Congratulations, won the Great Escape you have," Yoda declared.

"Ah man. Why didn't I win? We found you first," Eragon, somehow conscious, whined.

Yoda scowled. "Ran me over you did," he shouted and began chasing Eragon with his gimer stick causing Eragon to run away screaming like a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: wow, after three months and twenty days, I'm finally posting the second part of this chapter<strong>

**Darth: finally!**

**Blaze: I'm hoping to post the next chapter on Wednesday as it's going to be a Halloween special with special guest appearances from Wolf (well she's already a permanent character so yeah), Undertaker, Batman, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voheis (yes I know I spelled that wrong), Batista, Ryback and Pumpkinhead**

**Darth: good luck with that**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 13 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	13. Interlude: Crazy Facebook Newsfeed

**Blaze: this is a chapter that I just had to type up because I've read stories that dealt with this idea before (I don't own this idea) so I decided to do it for this story. I hope you find it funny and the next chapter shall skip over Halloween (since I was unable to get it up in time) and go straight to Christmas. And Wolf, what you asked to do in this chapter will happen in the next chapter. So here is my first ever Facebook chapter!**

**Luke: woohoo!**

**Palpypie: BOOO!**

**Severus: (accidentally on purpose drops burning boulder on Palpypie's head)**

**Voldymuffin: you work for us! Why did you do that?**

**Severus: my bad, it was an accident I swear**

**Anakin: this wasn't (stabs both Palpypie and Voldymuffin with a flaming machete)**

**Blaze: so that's what happened to it!**

**Severus: you lose your things as much as Skywalker and Potter**

**Blaze: nah, they're worse**

**Anakin and Harry: HEY!**

**Blaze: here is the interlude Facebook chapter that I've been wanting to type up and I hope that you find it funny. Reviews are much appreciated and, also, will you please let me know what your favorite part of this chapter was in your review? Please?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Facebook, coffee, candy, grapefruits, anything that has to do with mythology, Wipeout, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bridget Mendler, Dragonforce, NCIS**_

Chapter 12

Interlude: Crazy Facebook Newsfeed

_On Facebook…_

**Darth Stranger: **Playing target practice with Force lightning. _With _**Emperor Palpatine, Darth Maul, Count Dooku **_and_** 20 others**

_Winter Moonlight, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker and 7,858,464,454 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Emperor Palpatine: **STOP SHOOTING US WITH FORCE LIGHTNING

_Darth Maul, Count Dooku and 20 others like this_

**Darth Stranger: **Why? It's fun. Who wants to target Palpypie next?

_Winter Moonlight, Anakin Skywalker, Severus Snape and 5,565,456 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Moonlight: <strong>My name is Blaze and I love candy!

_Murtagh Morzanson, Anakin Skywalker and 5,333,643 others like this_

_Comments_

**Murtagh Morzanson: **CANDY ROCKS!

_Blaze likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi: <strong>Almost got killed today by an idiot dragon who got his head stuck in the window of a building and, when he pulled his head from the building, knocked the building down. Idiot Thorn!

_Saphira, Shurikan and 56 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Saphira: **Thorn is such an idiot!

_Shurikan, Firnen and 5,755,553 others like this_

**Thorn: **heyyyyy! That's mean!

* * *

><p><strong>Thorn: <strong>I'm sorry to everyone for knocking that building down. I'll make it up to you guys. Let's go toss fireballs at Palpypie, Voldymuffin and all the other Dunderheads!

_Saphira, Shurikan, Firnen and 6,845,645 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Firnen:** LET'S DO IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Stranger: <strong>COFFEE TIME!

_Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Yoda and 670,000 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Qui-Gon Jinn: **HELL YEAH!

_Darth Stranger and 16,000,000,000 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Emperor Palpatine: <strong>Aha, I have come up with a brilliant plan. I shall launch an attack on Naboo, Alderaan and Corellia at the same time and while the Jedi and idiot Revolutionaries are helping to counteract those attacks, I shall launch an attack on Coruscant to take the planet back. It's brilliant!

_Winter Moonlight, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, all the Revolutionaries and 600,000 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Severus Snape: **you are an idiot. You don't post a plan for galaxy domination on Facebook!

_Anakin Skywalker, Revan and 7,890,345,234,890 others like this_

**Lord Voldemort: **How dare you insult Lord Palpatine, Severus? You work for me!

**Severus Snape:** I am merely pointing out the truth, my lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter: <strong>Does anyone know where my wand is? I swear I had it with me and then suddenly it's gone

_Comments:_

**Hermione Granger: **You're like Anakin, Harry, because you lose your wand all the time.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi and 560,000 others like this_

**Anakin Skywalker: **I do not lose my lightsaber all the time!

**Obi-Wan Kenobi:** Of course not. You just break it the times you don't lose it.

_Ahsoka Tano, Severus Snape and 490,000 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Luke Skywalker: <strong>Hunting down Steve the Blue Ferret for giving _A New Hope_ to everyone. They made a drinking game out of it and, sadly enough, the narrator's prediction came true and everyone was drunk before it was half over. I DO NOT WHINE THAT MUCH!

_Comments:_

**Anakin Skywalker: **Unfortunately, son, you do

_Master Yoda, Leia Organa, Arya and 567,353 others like this_

**Padmé Amidala: **he gets it from you, Anakin

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa, Severus Snape and 636,252 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort: <strong>I shall kill Harry Potter!

_Lucius Malfoy, Emperor Palpatine and 2 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Harry Potter: **And you're going to epically fail again, old Voldymuffin

_Anakin Skywalker, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and 636,623,522 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix LeStrange: <strong>I am so changing my status to 'in a relationship' as soon as I can if I don't forget. I am in love and having fun tossing grapefruits at Scourge and Malak. _With _**Severus Snape **_and _**Revan**

_Severus Snape, Revan, Meetra Surik and 642,000 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Ron Weasley: **dare I wonder who would actually want to date the insane bitch?

_Sirius Black likes this_

**Bellatrix LeStrange: **I AM NOT INSANE!

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix LeStrange <strong>has changed from 'single' to 'in a relationship'

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape:<strong> I really do think the insanity of everyone around me has rubbed off on me. Dare I say I actually had fun pushing Scourge and Malak off a skyscraper into an alley filled with grapefruits? _With _**Bellatrix LeStrange **_and _**Revan**

_Bellatrix LeStrange, Revan, Anakin Skywalker, Winter Moonlight and 23 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Maul: <strong>I shall have my revenge on _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu _and _Darth Stranger_!

_Emperor Palpatine, Lord Voldemort, Sauron and Saruman like this_

_Comments:_

**Saruman: **wait a minute, what did stranger and Windu do to you?

**Darth Maul: **Windu threw me off a cliff into a raging river and Stranger electrocuted me by tossing Force lightning into the river!

_Darth Stranger, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Winter Moonlight, Anakin Skywalker, Count Dooku and 6,850,000 others like this_

**Darth Maul: **don't like that, you idiot

**Count Dooku: **serves you right!

_Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn and 9,485,650 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn: <strong>Where is that damn hobbit with my coffee?

_Darth Stranger, Qui-Gon Jinn, all Coffee Addicts and 400,000,000 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Frodo Baggins: **I'm stuck by the big eye who won't let me by. _From mobile_

**Frodo Baggins: **never mind, he lost his eye contact again. I'm on my way. _From mobile_

* * *

><p><strong>Eye of Sauron: <strong>WHERE THE HELL IS MY CONTACT LENSE?!

_Eragon Bromson, Hermione Granger, Gandalf the White, Darth Vader and 6,800,000 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Vader: <strong>I wish that damn Palpypie would get off my back. I'm about ready to slice him in half again!

_Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, the entire Jedi Order, all the Revolutionaries and 7,800,450,789,561 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson: <strong>Ah man, Zeus lost his lightning bolt again and he's going to blame me!

_Annabeth Chase, Grover, Poseidon and 56 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Zeus**: PERSEUS, WHERE IS MY LIGHTNING BOLT?

**Perseus**: why are you blaming me, dad? I had nothing to do with that damn flaming lightning bolt that doesn't work all the time anyway going missing. It keeps shorting out.

_Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, Apollo, the rest of the Greek Gods, the Roman Gods, the Nordic Gods, the Egyptian gods, the demigods, Buddha and 560,000,000 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley: <strong>I still think it's hilarious that Bellatrix is in love with Snape of all people. The insane bitch and the greasy git. A match made in heaven!

_Sirius Black and 22 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Severus Snape: **shut up, Weasley!

_Bellatrix LeStrange likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black: <strong>I am so irritated I feel like beating someone up. Oh wait, I see Wormtail. I'm going to go beat the crap out of him again!

_Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and 450,000,000,000 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Wormtail <strong>has added 'running for his life' to his interests'

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas Greenleaf: <strong>TARGET PRACTICE! _With _**Wormtongue, Saruman, Durizzle, Darth Maul **_and_**Count Dooku**

_Anakin Skywalker and 450,000,000 likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Revan: <strong>Just hanging out watching Wipeout. I got bored with torturing Scourge and Malak but it's not over yet.

_Meetra Surik, Severus Snape, Anakin Skywalker and 554,352,353 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Darth Malak:** stop torturing us, Revan!

_Scourge likes this_

**Revan: **you betrayed me, idiot, and so did Scourge so no I will not stop torturing you and I doubt Severus, Bella and Meetra will stop

**Meetra Surik: **you've got that right. We ain't stopping anytime soon!

_Revan, Severus Snape and Bellatrix LeStrange like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Moonlight <strong>added a new photo "The Super Awesome Revolutionaries" to her album **Me and My Crazy Friends**

_All the Revolutionaries like this_

_Comments:_

**Leia Organa: **oh my goodness. I didn't know you were going to upload _that_ group picture

**Han Solo:** I like it

**Severus Snape: **looks hell of a lot better than the Dunderhead's group picture

**Anakin Skywalker:** the ugliest thing in the entire universe looks better than the Dunderheads period

_Winter Moonlight, Obi-Wan Kenobi and 560,000,500,500 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Emperor Palpatine <strong>added a new photo "The awesome Dunderheads! Wow, that sounded better in my head" to his album **Things that sound better in my head**

_All the Dunderheads, minus two, like this_

_Comments:_

**Emperor Palpatine: **All right, who are the two who didn't like our group picture?!

**Count Dooku:** Snape and Bellatrix

**Severus Snape: **can you blame us? We look like someone tossed us into a puddle of mud, sprayed us with silly string and got a bunch of honey dumped on us.

_Sirius Black likes this_

**Sirius Black: **hahahahaha

_Ron Weasley likes this_

**Severus Snape: **Black, if I find out you were behind this, Revan and I are going after you next when we're done torturing Malak and Scourge

_Revan, Bellatrix Lestrange and 3 others like this_

**Bellatrix LeStrange:** speaking of Malak and Scourge, I see them

**Revan: **Let's go torture them some more!

_Severus Snape, Bellatrix LeStrange and 353,363 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin Skywalker<strong>: just chilling with my wife while watching Stranger, Murtagh and Blaze torture Palpypie

_Padmé Amidala likes this_

_Comments:_

**Mace Windu: **WIFE!

**Anakin Skywalker**: yeah, gees get with it, Mace, that's been common knowledge for a while now

* * *

><p><strong>Mace Windu:<strong> WHO PAINTED MY MUSTANG PURPLE?!

_Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Legolas Greenleaf and 153,626,362 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Emperor Palpatine:** it was Skywalker!

_Mace Windu likes this_

**Anakin Skywalker: **You know, I think I shall try out my brand new flamethrower that I stole from Boba Fett as well as my brand new bazooka and I know the perfect target.

_Mace Windu, Darth Stranger, Winter Moonlight, Revan and 253,352,533,343,353 others like this_

**Mace Windu: **but seriously, who painted my Mustang purple?

* * *

><p><strong>Boba Fett:<strong> who took my flamethrower?

_Comments:_

**Emperor Palpatine: **Skywalker did

**Boba Fett:** I don't trust you. You were behind my dad's death and neither you nor Vader paid me for finding the _Falcon._ So there is no way I will believe anything you say now.

_Anakin Skywalker likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin Skywalker - Obi-Wan Kenobi<strong>

Ha, I got away with taking Boba Fett's flamethrower. HELL YEAH!

_Obi-Wan Kenobi likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Murtagh Morzanson: <strong>WHO TOOK MY CANDY? IF I FIND OUT IT WAS THE IDIOT PALPYPIE THEN I WILL STEAL, ER BORROW, BLAZE'S FLAMING MACHETE AND HUNT HIM DOWN. WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS?!

_Winter Moonlight, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Aragorn and 252,525,353 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Luke Skywalker: **TALKING IN ALL CAPS IS AWESOME

_Anakin Skywalker likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Luke Skywalker - Anakin Skywalker<strong>

The purple bees are coming! The purple bees are coming!

_Anakin Skywalker likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldymuffin: <strong>Who the hell hacked into my account and, somehow, changed my name?! I didn't even think that was possible!

_Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Murtagh Morzanson, Luke Skywalker, Severus Snape, Revan and 653,352,355,533,562,532 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Lord Voldymuffin: **how dare you like that, Severus?!

**Severus Snape: **I liked the 'I didn't think that was possible' part, my lord because I didn't think that was possible either. Don't even think about it, Black, or I will hunt you down with Blaze's flaming machete!

_Lord Voldymuffin, Bellatrix LeStrange and 22 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black: <strong>I need to find the person who hacked into Voldy's account and somehow managed to change his name.

_Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and 523 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson - Sirius Black<strong>

I know who did it. It was Draco!

_Sirius Black likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> has added 'hacking into other people's accounts and changing their names' to his interests

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldymuffin - Draco Malfoy<strong>

HOW DARE YOU HACK INTO MY ACCOUNT AND CHANGE MY NAME?

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy <strong>has blocked **Lord Voldymuffin**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase: <strong>Anyone know a good place to get a bit to eat on Coruscant?

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, Percy Jackson and 5 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: **Try Dex's Diner

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>has changed from 'single' to 'in a relationship'

_Ron Weasley likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger - Ron Weasley<strong>

When are you going to change your status?

* * *

><p><strong>Revan: <strong>I am creating a paintball team. Anyone wanna join?

_Luke Skywalker, Aragorn, Firnen and 235,352 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Firnen: **I wanna join

**Saphira: **I don't think you can join.

**Revan: **sure he can. I don't mind having dragons on my team

_Firnen likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Malak: <strong>I shall have my revenge on Revan!

_Scourge, Emperor Palpatine and 2 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Revan:** You want to have revenge against me? If I recall correctly, you were the one that betrayed me by firing on my flagship nearly killing me if not for Bastila Shan and you have the nerve to say you want revenge against me? It should be the other way around, sleemo!

_Meetra Surik likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Meetra Surik: <strong>Scourge should not have betrayed us when we were fighting the Emperor on Dromuund Kaas then he wouldn't be getting tortured by Revan and I, along with Severus and Bellatrix, every time he turns around

_Revan, Severus Snape, Bellatrix LeStrange and 33,532 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Revan:** Scourge is an idiot but not as big an idiot as Malak

**Severus Snape: **I'll definitely agree with you there

* * *

><p><strong>Emperor Palpatine: <strong>I have come up with a brand new plan. I shall find myself a bunch of disciples and have Lord Voldemort put the Imperius curse on them so that they shall do my every bidding and then I shall send them against the Revolutionaries. It's brilliant!

_Lord Voldymuffin, Count Dooku, Winter Moonlight and 235 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Winter Moonlight: **Note to self, create a spell or potion that will prevent the Imperius curse from taking effect on anyone it is cast upon

_Anakin Skywalker, Severus Snape, Revan and 235,362,623 others like this_

**Severus Snape: **for the billionth time, you don't post a plan like that on Facebook!

_Revan, Winter Moonlight, Darth Stranger and 253,523,623,352 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge: <strong>I don't get why Revan and Meetra are so mad at me. I only decided that I was going to side with the Emperor after I promised to help them defeat him because he was obviously stronger thus leading to Meetra's death and Revan's capture. It's not that bad.

_Darth Malak likes this_

_Comments:_

**Meetra Surik: **NOT THAT BAD! I'LL SHOW YOU NOT THAT BAD. BLAZE! LET ME BORROW YOUR FLAMING MACHETE!

_Revan, Winter Moonlight, Darth Stranger and 253,626,352,363,352 others like this_

**Winter Moonlight: **why borrow mine? I'll give you one of your own

_Meetra Surik likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Thorn: <strong>whoever the idiot that was driving that purple Mustang was, you'd better hope I don't find you.

_Firnen, Shurikan, and 23 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Saphira:** what happened this time?

**Thorn: **he ran over my tail. TWICE!

**Saphira:** ouch

_Thorn likes this_

**Mace Windu: **it was an accident!

* * *

><p><strong>Yoda: <strong>the path to the dark side anger is. Angry I am getting because find my coffee I cannot. Stole it I believe Palpatine did.

_Comments: _

**Qui-Gon Jinn: **NOOOO!

_Yoda, Darth Stranger and 2,352 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Moonlight: <strong>This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!

_Anakin Skywalker, Darth Stranger, Murtagh Morzanson, Legolas Greenleaf and 25,352 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Luke Skywalker: **that movie is awesome!

_Anakin Skywalker and Winter Moonlight like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi: <strong>Cry thunder! Sword in his hand. Warriors' defending. One final stand. Cry thunder. Strong in command. Blessed by the union. Freedom of man! Blessed by the union of man! CRY THUNDER! Yeah, yeah!

_Darth Stranger, Anakin Skywalker, Winter Moonlight, Arya, Eragon Bromson and 235,325,352 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Winter Moonlight: **I LOVE THAT SONG!

**Anakin Skywalker: **SO DO I!

**Winter Moonlight: **WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?

**Anakin Skywalker: **I HAVE NO IDEA

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: **you rarely do have an idea

_Severus Snape, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda and 32,535 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Arya: <strong>Bridget Mendler is a good singer.

_Winter Moonlight, Darth Stranger, Eragon Bromson, Leia Organa and 323,532 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Darth Stranger: **and cute too

**Winter Moonlight: **shut up, dad

**Darth Stranger: **but it's true

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Moonlight <strong>has added 'giving annoying people Gibbs' slaps' to her interests

* * *

><p><strong>Leia Organa: <strong>Okay, there are a lot of weird things going on here on Coruscant. First off, Luke's running around trying to find an imaginary blue ferret, Revan's shooting paintballs at Malak and Scourge, Obi-Wan, the only one I thought was normal, is singing loudly, and off key, to Dragonforce and Mom can't find her chocolate. Maybe it's not so weird.

_Han Solo, Eragon and 323 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Luke Skywalker: **they aren't imaginary. They're real!

_Anakin Skywalker likes this_

**Revan: **shooting paintballs at Malak and Scourge is fun

_Severus Snape, Meetra Surik, Bellatrix LeStrange and 323,353 others like this_

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: **what do you mean off-key? I do not sing off-key

**Ahsoka Tano: **Yeah you do, Master Kenobi

_Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa and 23 others like this_

**Padmé Amidala: **WHO TOOK MY CHOCOLATE?!

**Anakin Skywalker: **Palpypie, who else?

_Padmé Amidala likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Padmé Amidala - Emperor Palpypie<strong>

For stealing my chocolate, I shall hunt you down with Hevy's e-web repeater blaster! You'd better run! And run fast!

* * *

><p><strong>Emperor Palpypie: <strong>I have a crazy chocoholic chasing after me with an e-web repeater blaster! And someone hacked into my account and changed my name! _From mobile_

_Anakin Skywalker, Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi and 235,626,626,626 others like this_

_Comments:_

**Padmé Amidala: **WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE? _From mobile_

**Emperor Palpypie: **I don't have your dang chocolate! _From mobile_

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Moonlight: <strong>only fifteen days until Christmas. HELL YEAH!

_Anakin Skywalker, Murtagh Morzanson, Severus Snape, Aragorn, Poseidon and 236,262,353,532 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was my interlude Facebook chapter**

**Darth: and Blaze hopes you found it funny**

**Blaze: I will post the Christmas chapter hopefully before Christmas time and I am approaching five-years since I got my FanFiction account. YAY!**

**Anakin: congrats!**

**Blaze: why thank you. Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	14. An Introduction of Ghosts?

**Blaze: wow, I haven't updated this story since December**

**Darth: weren't you going to do a Christmas chapter?**

**Blaze: guess that will have to wait until Christmas comes around this year**

**Darth: what's gonna happen in this chapter?**

**Blaze: an introduction of some new Revolutionaries and some new Dunderheads including everyone's favorite fruit loop of a dunderhead (well, for phans (Danny Phantom fans) anyway)**

**Vlad: I AM NOT A DUNDERHEAD!**

**Danny: no, you're a seriously crazed up fruitloop**

**Blaze: so you'll fit in nice with the other dunderheads**

**Vlad: (scowls)**

**Blaze: yup, that's right. I'm adding Danny Phantom characters to this story. From what I've seen since I started this story (and Alagaesia Goes Crazy before it), I always add new characters from a new fandom when I start writing in that fandom. Well, except for **_**Lord of the Rings**_** since I haven't written a story in that fandom yet. And since I've started writing in Danny Phantom recently (I've always loved that show but I only started writing in that universe recently), that is the newest fandom to be introduced into this story. **

**Darth: Oh and if anyone was supposed to co-author this chapter, sorry but Blaze lost Internet Access again and so hasn't had a chance to look at her reviews or PMs to refresh her memory on who was supposed to co-host**

**Blaze: yup. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Cold Case, Jimmy Johns, cell phones, NFL, WWE, fruit loops, flaming hot cheetos, Wolverine, Alice in Wonderland**_

Chapter 13

An Introduction of Ghosts?

_Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

Ever since the Great Escape ended, the Revolutionaries and the Dunderheads had entered what could best be described as an uneasy truce. Well, considering the Dunderheads (well, Palpypie and Voldymuffin anyway) had crashed into a random fountain floating in space the last time we saw them and we haven't seen them since. Well, until they decided to be idiots and post plans for world domination on Facebook. That was by far the stupidest thing they have ever done and they certainly have done a lot of stupid things. Either way, the uneasy truce was, of course, coming to an end. I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did.

"So am I," Blaze said lounging on her recliner in the media room of her candy mansion while she flipped her remote around in her hands. "But then, it has been nine months since they crashed into that fountain and started posting plans for world domination on Facebook. I think that was why this truce was created."

Uh, should you really be doing that?

Blaze frowned. "Doing what?"

Flipping your remote around like that.

Blaze shrugged. "Do me a favor and call the Revolutionaries to meet in the observatory. I'm going to introduce them to four new Revolutionaries and one new Dunderhead."

Four? Who?

Blaze smiled. "You'll see. Oops!" She dropped her remote and the red button was pressed. Before long, flaming hot cheetos began falling from the ceiling of the candy mansion. Grinning, Blaze put her remote on her couch and picked up a random basket before running around to catch all the hot cheetos that were falling from the ceiling.

Sigh.

* * *

><p><em>The Observatory, Blaze's Candy Mansion…<em>

Anakin made his way into the observatory with his son at his side glaring furiously at Eragon. They were covered in goose feathers and glue and they looked so angry that a rancor would probably run at high speeds in the opposite direction of them. Of course, Eragon didn't seem to notice the glares he was receiving as he was still complaining about the end of the Great Escape even though that ended nine months ago.

"LET IT GO ALREADY!" Hermione screeched before shouting, "_petrificus totalus_" and Eragon was petrified.

With the Force, Anakin and Luke picked Eragon's body up and tossed him into a random pit of tar that had appeared out of nowhere. Not that anyone was surprised about that; nothing that happened in Blaze's candy mansion surprised them much anymore.

That was including the train that ran through the observatory, ran over Jar-Jar, and kept on going.

"Gees, Jar-Jar, no one likes you. Get out of here!" Qui-Gon said glaring at Jar-Jar.

"No, no, mesa stay!" Jar-Jar cried and was run over by the same train as it backed up. Fortunately, he did not come back.

"Yay!" Everyone shouted.

"How wude," Jar-Jar's Ghost muttered and disappeared much to everyone's relief.

Arya walked over to join Luke. "Hey, Luke, can I have some help?"

"Sure, with what?"

"He won't leave." Arya pointed toward Saruman who was standing nearby just gazing at the Revolutionaries with narrowed eyes. He didn't seem to be aware that he was drawing the attention of everyone in the observatory or that a certain blue-eyed farmboy turned Jedi Knight was advancing on him with a lightsaber and a bazooka.

Luke stabbed Saruman with the lightsaber before blasting him with the bazooka. Then he turned to look at Blaze. "Wanna activate the shield now?"

"What shield?" asked Han confused.

"What shield? Didn't you read the briefing that Blaze sent out an hour ago?" Leia asked incredulously.

"I, uh, accidentally deleted it instead of opening it," Han admitted.

Leia sighed. "Oblivious nerfherder," she muttered.

"Hey, you married him," Harry said with a shrug.

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did. It says so right here." Harry handed the princess a copy of _The Courtship of Princess Leia_. "Read the last chapter."

Leia turned to the last chapter and her eyes widened. "Whoa, I did marry the nerfherder."

Anakin scowled and glared furiously at Han who, wisely, took a step away from the insane Jedi Knight who happened to be the father of his future wife.

"All right, cool it you two. Blaze should be here any moment," Sirius said.

"You are nearly as oblivious as Saruman and Eragon combined, Black," Snape sneered. "Blaze has been here for the past ten minutes. Who did you think Luke was talking to? That blue ferret that no one but he and Anakin can see?"

"Oh shut up Snape," Sirius scowled.

"GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!" Aragorn screamed running after Percy who was holding his sword in his hand. I forgot what the sword was called and I'm too lazy to look up the name right now.

"It's mine now!" The son of the God Poseidon shouted only to run into said god who had stepped into the room from another entrance. The two of them went down and the sword went sailing out of Percy's hand nearly impaling Obi-Wan as he stepped into the room.

Obi-Wan dodged out of the way before looking at the sword and then at Percy. "Watch where you throw that thing," he protested before adding, "Unless it had been Maul then I wouldn't have mind."

"Why do you hate me so?!" Maul shouted from wherever it was the Dunderheads were located.

Qui-Gon scowled furiously and would have charged out of the room to hunt down Maul had Blaze not activated the shield Luke had asked her to activate at that moment. Qui-Gon cannoned with the shield and shouted out in surprise and pain when the shield shocked him.

"What the blazes was that?" the Jedi Master shouted.

"My newest invention," Blaze said with a smirk.

"YOUR NEWEST INVENTION?! THAT'S MY INVENTION!" The shout came from one of five new people who were in the room that no one noticed were in the room until the shield was activated. He was tall with gray hair and midnight blue eyes dressed in an expensive looking black suit. A little ways away from him was a much shorter boy with black hair and ice-blue eyes, a girl of the same height dressed entirely in black with violet eyes and a shorter boy with dark skin and a red beret on his head. Next to the shorter boy, and taller than the three of them, was a red-haired girl with a thermos in her hand.

"Uh, who are they?" asked Murtagh were he was chewing on one of the chocolate doors within the mansion.

"I'll introduce all of them in a minute one everyone gets here," Blaze said.

"Who are we missing?" asked Draco.

"The wolf, Weasley, Brom, Orizzle, Nasuada, Morzan, Meetra, Revan, Ahsoka, Padmé, Mace, Yoda, Annabeth, Grover, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf and Legolas," Snape said.

"Of course you would know who was missing, greasy git," Ron said, "and I'm right here."

"You weren't two minutes ago. Where is Revan anyway?" Snape sounded curious.

"He said something about using one of those milk grenades you won from the Great Escape on Malak," said Meetra as she walked into the room.

"He better save me one," Snape muttered.

"Don't worry, Severus, I did," Revan said walking into the room with Ahsoka, Padmé, who was eating chocolate of course, Mace and Yoda behind him. Yoda guided his hoverchair over to Eragon, who had escaped the tar pit, and preceded to Force push the Dragon Rider back into the tar pit.

"What was that for?" Eragon shouted.

"Ran me over you did!" Yoda shouted.

"He talks funny," the boy in the red beret said.

Yoda glared at him. "Talk funny I do not," he said guiding his hoverchair to the boy and hitting him in the head with his gimer stick.

"Ow!"

The black-haired boy and the Goth girl snickered.

"Blaze, I want you to do something about those damn hobbits," Mace demanded.

"Which Mustang did they take now?" Blaze asked with a sigh. Recently, the hobbits Sam and Frodo had taken to stealing one of Mace's two Mustangs every chance they got. It was never the same one.

"My '64 Mustang," Mace said irritably.

"We didn't do it," Sam protested as he and Frodo made their way into the room with Legolas and Gandalf just behind him.

"Sure you didn't. Where is it?"

"Um, well, funny story…"

"He crashed in into the Manarai Mountains," said Annabeth as she and Grover entered the room. They were followed by Brom, who was paying so much attention to the broom in his hand that he walked into the conference table, Orizzle, Nasuada and Morzan.

"WHAT?!" Mace screamed igniting his lightsaber and chasing after the hobbits.

"GET THAT CRAZY JEDI AWAY FROM ME!" Sam screamed while Frodo slipped on the One Ring and dashed away only to crash into the shield. The shield shocked him and he cried out before removing the ring and glaring at the shield.

"What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed glaring at Blaze who shrugged.

"I'll explain after I introduce our newcomers since, apparently, you deleted the briefing I sent out an hour ago too. Now please take a seat." Though she had said please, the fact that she was suddenly wielding a flaming machete in one hand and a silver lightsaber in the other clearly stated that the request was more a demand. Everyone sat down quickly.

Well, everyone except the five newcomers who were eyeing the flaming machete warily.

"I said take a seat," Blaze said glaring at the five newcomers.

"I do not take orders from fourteen year olds," the gray-haired man snarled.

"I'm nineteen!" Blaze shouted slamming her flaming machete into the table and it collapsed.

"STOP DOING THAT!" the table screamed causing the five newcomers to stare at the table with utter shock in their eyes. The rest of the Revolutionaries didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

"Why aren't you surprised that the table was talking?" the ice-blue eyed boy asked curiously.

Anakin shrugged. "We're used to seeing this kind of stuff happen," he said.

"You get used to it…STEVE! LEAVE THAT ALONE!" Luke screamed glaring at the wall.

"Damn it, Steve. I told you to leave that alone yesterday!" Anakin shouted glaring at the same spot Luke was glaring at.

"Ah, who's Steve?" the violet-eyed girl asked with a frown.

"The blue ferret that only Anakin and Luke can see," Revan said.

"Are you going to sit or am I going to have to make you sit?" Blaze demanded gesturing to the empty chairs at the table.

"I do not take orders from you," the gray-haired man said with a scowl.

Blaze looked at him, walked over to him and proceeded to snap the Specter Deflector, a belt that would shock anyone who was a ghost (or in this case half ghost) and decrease their strength and powers, around the man's waist. The man cried out in pain and glared furiously at Blaze while the four others snickered.

"Are you going to sit?" demanded Blaze.

"I will, just get this thing off me," the gray-haired man screamed.

Blaze, smirking, turned off and unlocked the Specter Deflector before removing it. "Now sit," she commanded and, reluctantly, the gray-haired man sat down. He was followed by the other four though the ice-blue eyed boy was snickering.

"Very funny, Daniel," the gray-haired man said coolly.

"It was funny, fruitloop," the boy said with a smirk.

The gray-haired man glared at him.

"Ah, he won't be here long," Blaze said. "I just brought him here to introduce the newest target, er I mean Dunderhead." She turned her gaze back to the gathered Revolutionaries.

"All right," she said, "now then, these five are from Earth. Two of them are half-ghosts."

"Half-ghosts?" echoed Luke. "That's possible?"

Blaze nodded. "It's too complicated to explain though so I'm not going to bother," she said.

"And how do you know that we are half-ghosts?" demanded the gray-haired man.

Blaze shrugged. "I know everything."

"Unlikely."

In this story, she does.

"Dude, I just heard a voice say that 'in this story, she does'," the boy with the red beret said with a frown.

"That would be the narrator," said Anakin. "He's a stranger. I mean that literally. We call him the stranger 'cause he hasn't told us who he is."

"Who are you?" the violet eyed girl asked.

"I think we should wait for those introductions until after I introduce the five of you and kick that fruit loop out of here to join the Dunderheads," Blaze said. "I'll introduce them randomly. The girl carrying the thermos, you can put that down now you know, is named Jazz Fenton. Beside her with the red beret is Tucker Foley, the Goth girl is Sam Manson, do not call her Samantha if you want to live, and the boy next to her is Danny Fenton. He is one of the half-ghosts and has the name Danny Phantom in his ghost form."

"Not very subtle that is," Yoda said.

"The fruit loop over there…" Blaze began.

"Stop calling me a fruit loop," the gray-haired man scowled.

Blaze lifted up her flaming machete. "Interrupt me again and I'm putting this into your head," she said coolly.

The gray-haired man, eyeing the machete warily, fell silent.

"Anyway, that fruit loop is known as Vlad Masters who is the other half-ghost who goes by the name Vlad Plasmius in his ghost form."

"Plasmius? Really? And I thought Maul's name was ridiculous," Percy exclaimed.

"At least it is more original than Danny Phantom," Vlad sneered and Danny promptly kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow! You little rat, you kicked me!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "No need to restate the obvious, fruit loop," he retorted.

Vlad glared at him and Danny returned the glare.

"They are bitter, bitter enemies," Blaze said.

"No, really? I thought they were the best of friends," Snape said sarcastically before he hissed in pain and grasped his arm.

Revan sighed.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I'm fine," Snape said shortly and left the conference room.

"Okay," Blaze said not even once glancing toward the master spy as he left. "Now that introductions are over…" She turned off the shield and pressed a button on her remote. A moment later, a boot made of steel appeared and proceeded to kick Vlad out of the conference room. Scowling and in midair, Vlad transformed into his vampire-like ghost form and, when quite a few turbolasers, bazookas, ion cannons and pulse cannos, began firing at him, he quickly flew away.

"He's going to the Dunderheads?" asked Legolas.

Blaze pressed a button on her remote. "Now he is."

"Well, the fruit loops gone," Danny said, "but who are all of you?"

Introductions take too long. For the next ten minutes, Blaze introduced Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz to everyone member of the Revolutionaries, told the four of them about Snape's dual role as a spy for the Revolutionaries, swore them to secrecy, assured them that no one else would know about Danny's half-ghost side and warned them about Anakin and Luke's insanity.

Okay, so maybe it took fifteen minutes.

"They're really insane?" asked Sam eyeing Anakin and Luke warily.

Luke grinned. "We got kicked out of—what was the last count, father?"

"Um, I think it was ten," Anakin said with a frown.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. We got kicked out of like ten mental institutions."

"Ten?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I thought it was only three."

The insane Skywalker duo grinned.

"Why are you making such a mess on the floor, dawg?" Orizzle shouted at Brom who was clipping pieces of the broom that he had in his hand trying to even out the bristles. Orizzle was on his knees with a dustpan in one hand and a smaller broom in the other sweeping.

"When did he become OCD?" Ahsoka asked confused looking over at Murtagh who shrugged and went back to eating the door.

"Wait a minute, why is he eating that door?" Tucker asked confused.

"It's made of chocolate," said Blaze with a shrug.

"That is not possible," Jazz protested.

"It is here."

* * *

><p><em>The Senate Building, Coruscant…<em>

Palpypie was meditating when the ghost, with a yelp, came flying into the office within the Senate Building that he and the rest of his comrades were using as their headquarters. He knew it was a ghost only because he felt cold all over when the ghost flew through him to land in a heap on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Dooky the Friendly Ghost demanded as the ghost, who looked like a vampire with his black hair done up like the Wolverine, bluish tinged skin and eyes that seemed to glow crimson.

"Why doesn't anyone ever read their e-mails anymore?" Blaze protested appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the office.

"Ahhh!" Wormtongue and Saruman, who was somehow still alive, screamed while Wormtail fainted.

"Idiots," Sauron muttered.

"Tell me about it," Voldymuffin muttered.

"I said that I was going to be _nice_ and give you guys another ally. This is Vlad Masters, a half-ghost who is known as Vlad Plasmius in his ghost-form. He is currently in his ghost-form by the way," said Blaze.

"Plasmius?" Saruman laughed. "That's as bad as Severus!"

As if speaking his name somehow called him up, the aforementioned master spy appeared quite literally out of nowhere at Saruman's side and glared at him. "_Stupefy,_" he muttered and Saruman was stunned before he was randomly run over by a train.

Blaze disappeared causing Kronybread to jump and spill the cappuccino he had been holding.

Wait a minute, he spilled a cappuccino? OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

Kronybread paled.

Vlad dusted himself off and transformed back to his human self, much to the surprise of everyone present, and looked at Snape. "You were with that girl Blaze earlier?"

"He's my spy within the ranks of the Revolutionaries, the leader of whom it is obvious you've been acquainted with," said Palpypie. "I am Emperor Palpypie, I mean Palpatine!"

"I am Lord Voldy, er I mean Voldemort," Voldymuffin said. "The rest are unimportant."

"Hey!" Sauron snarled furiously.

"WHERE IS MY BLASTED CONTACT…OH WAIT, NEVER MIND!" The Eye of Sauron shouted shining his light briefly into the office before it went away.

"How dare you say I am not important?" demanded Kronybread.

"And I am important as well," Saruman snarled and was run over by a train.

Vlad blinked. "How the cheese logs does that happen?"

"Cheese logs?" echoed Dooky the Friendly Ghost.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, when Vlad curses, he curses food," Blaze's disembodied voice said.

"Oh."

"And if you've been here as long as us, you aren't surprised by anything that happens around here," Galbycakes said. "And why the hell am I not important?"

"Okay, fine…" The introductions of the Dunderheads took WAY longer than the introductions of the Revolutionaries, which was surprising because the Dunderheads were a smaller group than the Revolutionaries.

"Any news on the Revolutionaries, Severus?" Voldymuffin demanded.

Saruman snickered and was promptly stunned again.

"Other than the fact that the Revolutionaries have four new members, nothing much. They come from the same place as Plasmius over there. You called before I could get their names or any information about them though. If you keep on calling me at these inconvenient times then they're going to put two and two together, dunderhead."

"How dare you call me a dunderhead? _Crucio!_" Voldymuffin screamed casting the Cruciatus Curse at Snape only to have it deflected back when a mirror appeared in front of Snape.

"Why do you keep insisting on attacking Blaze's favorite characters?" Dooky exclaimed when Voldymuffin shouted in pain. "Do you ever learn?"

"No," Bellatrix said slipping her hand into Snape's

"SEVERUS!"

Snape looked up as Revan appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the office. "What now, Revan?" he asked.

Revan held out three milk grenades. "I thought you might want these," he said and activated the secondary portkey he had with him and disappearing.

Snape grinned activated the milk grenade and tossed it at Malak who screeched in fear and leapt up to dangle from the random chandelier in the office to avoid touching the milk even though it wasn't spreading on the carpeted floor.

Vlad shook his head. "And Daniel says I'm a fruit loop," he muttered.

"So, since Severus was unable to get any information on the four newcomers," Palpypie began.

"My lord prevented me from getting that information," Snape muttered.

"Ah, it's all right, Sev," Bellatrix gushed before she cast a repelling charm that sent Voldymuffin flying through the window of the office. He returned, alive, in the middle of the office though, for some reason, he had a piranha on his arm. How he survived, how he ended up in the office when he went flying through the window and why he had a piranha on his arm were three of the many questions that were going through Vlad's mind.

"Damn it, Bellatrix," Voldymuffin snarled furiously.

"ANYWAY," Palpypie shouted and everyone fell silent before looking at the Emperor. "So who are these four newcomers?" He turned his yellow gaze to Vlad.

"Their names are Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton," said Vlad.

"DON'T CALL ME SAMANTHA!" Sam screamed appearing out of nowhere, slamming the flaming machete she had taken from Blaze into Vlad's head and disappearing. Vlad, somehow still half-alive and conscious, rubbed his head and glared at the spot that Sam had disappeared.

" Anyway," Vlad went on deciding not to worry about how the Goth girl got to the office and disappeared suddenly, unless of course it was Daniel's fault but Daniel didn't have the ability to teleport, "Jazz is Daniel's older sister and the four of them are ghost hunters. Daniel is like me, a half-ghost."

"So what does being half-ghost mean?" asked Dooky the Friendly Ghost.

"It means I have the abilities ghosts have but I also breathe and have a heartbeat. That is as simple an explanation as I can think of anyway," Vlad said.

"I have abilities?" Dooky the Friendly Ghost echoed.

"No, only the ghosts, or half-ghosts, from the fruit loops universe have abilities," Blaze's disembodied voice said.

"Blast it!"

"So what abilities do you have?" asked Palpypie curiously.

Vlad smirked apparently liking the idea of showing off. Arrogant fruit loop.

"STOP CALLING ME A FRUIT LOOP!" Vlad shouted.

I'm not going to respond to that. Anyway, for the next twenty minutes, Vlad showed the rest of the Dunderheads his abilities. I'm gonna list them here; duplication, control of electricity (kinda like Force lightning), ectoblasts, ectoshields, overshadowing, uh, I think I'm missing some. Hey Blaze, does he have…?

No.

He doesn't? Hahahahahaha.

Yeah, I know right. He's supposedly more powerful than Danny and yet he hasn't even developed…

You do know everyone can read the filler text right?

Good point. I will say nothing more.

Well, if I missed anything, oh well.

"Interesting," Palpypie said once Vlad finished showing off his abilities eyes glittering. "I have just come up with another plan."

"And pray tell what plan would that be? Another one that is doomed to fail epically?" Snape said sneeringly.

Palpypie glared at the spy. "I think we can make use of Plasmius's abilities. Or at least we can have his abilities to help us attack Blaze and her Revolutionaries and force them to surrender. Or, at least, capture a few important members and then force Blaze to surrender."

"I like it," Voldymuffin said.

"And what would I get in return for my help?" Vlad demanded.

"What do you want?" Palpypie asked.

Vlad pressed his lips together eyes glittering. "Very well," he said, "I will help so long as you get rid of a man known as Jack Fenton and convince Maddie Fenton to be my wife and Daniel to be my son."

Wow, he really is a fruit loop.

Seriously, watch the episodes. He really does act like this.

"Very well though I do not know who Maddie and Jack Fenton are but if they are from your universe then we can force Blaze to bring them here."

Not going to happen.

"Very well," said Vlad. "I will help then."

* * *

><p><em>The Observatory, Blaze's Candy Mansion…<em>

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Danny shouted eyes flashing glowing neon green when Snape told them the news. "Vlad is certainly desperate. I swear he needs to try online dating or get a cat."

"I say get a cat," Sam said.

"So what do we do?" asked Anakin. "If Palpypie attacks, we can fight him off though I don't know how things are going to change with a half-ghost helping them out."

Blaze smirked. "I can always stop this attack in plenty of different ways but I want Danny to be the one to stop it."

"Me?" Danny echoed. "What can I do?"

Blaze smirked. "Well, the fruit loop doesn't know about a certain ability you obtained during a specific time when you fought your ultimate enemy."

Danny's eyes widened in understanding and he grinned. "Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face," he said..

"Then let's get to it."

* * *

><p><em>The Park, Coruscant…<em>

Anakin was hanging out with the Revolutionaries in the park on Coruscant when a sinister laugh tore through the park. Apparently, Palpypie was laughing into a megaphone. Where he got that megaphone, I have no idea. Maybe he took a trip back into Blaze's city-closet. I wouldn't have been surprised.

Anyway…

"You are doomed!" Palpypie shouted as he and the rest of the Dunderheads made their way into the park. Vlad was at his side in his ghost form though Anakin looked around and noticed that Danny wasn't around as per the plan. Tucker, Annabeth, Legolas, Hermione and Luke were helping get the rest of the innocent citizens out of the park though someone had tossed Sate Pestage, Admiral Daala and Mas Amedda into the throng of Dunderheads.

"Really? "Anakin said standing up and walking over to stand in front of Palpypie. "We outnumber you pretty badly." It was true; they outnumbered the Dunderheads by at least three to one.

"We have the most powerful half-ghost on our side to help us," Palpypie said with an arrogant grin.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure. Let's get this over with. We fight, we kick your asses, we go home and have cupcakes to celebrate."

"Oh it is your ass that is going to be kicked, Skywalker," Palpypie sneered. "Why don't you just give up now? I will accept you back as my apprentice if you give up now."

"Never going to happen, Palpypie." Anakin activated his portkey that took him to join the other Revolutionaries a safe distance away leaving about five yards of space between them and the Dunderheads.

"Very well then, attack!"

The Dunderheads surged forward.

"Danny, that's your cue!" Blaze called.

"With pleasure," Danny said appearing in front of the Dunderheads in his ghost form; he was wearing a black hazmat suit with white gloves and white boots. On his chest was an emblem; a stylistic D with a P in it. His hair was the color of snow, his eyes glowed neon green and there was an unearthly white light around him like a nimbus.

"Daniel, get out of the way," Vlad ordered as the Dunderheads, unsure of what to make of Danny's arrival, stopped though Palpypie scowled furiously.

"Damn, get out of the way boy. We promised Plasmius that you wouldn't be hurt."

"Oh I'm not going to be hurt. Everyone, cover your ears," Danny said and took a deep breath. Everyone covered their ears but the scream that emerged from Danny's lips could still be heard.

The Ghostly Wail emerged from Danny's lips sending shockwaves of powerful ectoenergy flying at the Dunderheads. Trees were uprooted, buildings crumbled, Vlad was reverted back to his human form, the shocked look on his face was priceless, and everyone else was sent flying into buildings, some of those people were knocked unconscious by the powerful shockwaves that continued to ripple through the air.

Danny fell to his knees converting back to his human self and Anakin uncovered his ears. "Attack!" he shouted igniting his lightsaber and charging toward the dazed and injured Dunderheads with the rest of the Revolutionaries behind him.

The Dunderheads, who were conscious, managed to get to their feet and fled.

"Nice job, Danny," Blaze said with a grin at Danny who pushed himself to his feet and smiled.

"The look on Plasmius's face was priceless," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that was chapter 13**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: yup so did I. Oh, as I'm sure all the phans out there can figure out, this does take place after **_**The Ultimate Enemy.**_** Actually, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Vlad were brought into this story after **_**Urban Jungle**_**. The first episode mentioned in this note is from season two of **_**Danny Phantom**_** (it's actually an hour long TV movie) while the second episode is in season three (the final season of **_**Danny Phantom**_**) so sad that the show ended after that**

**Darth: you loved that show when it first aired and you still love it now**

**Blaze: what can I say? I'm a nineteen year old sophomore in college who still loves cartoons. Gotta keep the kid inside of me alive somehow**

**Darth: good point**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 14 as soon as I possibly can and I am accepting requests (from what you want our new characters to do to which other characters from the **_**Danny Phantom **_**cartoon series you want me to bring in, good or bad.**


End file.
